


NIGHT MEMORIES  “The avengers”

by chingo9525



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingo9525/pseuds/chingo9525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fiesta estaba a todo lo que da la música las bebidas todo era genial sus amigos los vengadores y otros súper héroes como Wolverine y hasta los guardianes de la Galaxia, era una fiesta de fiesta, y allí entre tanta gente la única persona que le quitaba el aliento su cubo de hielo, su capi-paleta tan genial tan simplemente guapo.</p>
<p>–yo te amo Steve. Yo estoy enamorado de ti – soltó sin más con un fuerte sonrojo</p>
<p> –yo... y yo... lo siento Tony esto no debió pasar, yo amo a Sharon esto fue un error, dioses tu eres Tony Stark solo olvídalo no sé qué me paso, yo solo tenía que sacarte de mí sistema, si eso – decía Steve pasándose las manos por el cabello</p>
<p>–Y tiene razón yo soy el gran Anthony Edward Stark, yo tengo que superarlos</p>
<p>– ¿Quién, quién eres tú?, – decía Tony a la mujer sentada sobre su cama</p>
<p>–Tranquilo bebe, ahora no me recuerdas pero yo regrese para protegerte mi pequeño niño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO 1.-EL AMOR DUELE

**Author's Note:**

> Yo solamente espero que les guste, es el mi primer fic que público y pues lo pondré aquí también en agradecimiento por haberme aceptado :3

La fiesta estaba a todo lo que da la música las bebidas todo era genial sus amigos los vengadores y otros súper héroes como Wolverine y hasta los guardianes de la Galaxia, era una fiesta de fiesta, y allí entre tanta gente la única persona que le quitaba el aliento su cubo de hielo, su capi paleta tan genial tan simplemente guapo.

–Hey Tony todo está genial amigo –le dijo Rhodes al oído sacándolo de su trance de adoración, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amigo, que ya sabía por quién babeaba el millonario.

–Jajaja, sabes que yo siempre doy las mejores fiestas – respondió Stark moviendo la cejas en tono de burla aunque para cierta persona que vigilaba al millonario le parecieron demasiado sugestivas 

– Pero hay algo mejor te va a gustar vayamos a mi taller – le dijo a su amigo este ya imaginando la sorpresa del moreno, lo más seguro es que tuviera que ver con el traje de máquina de guerra 

– ¡Oh Dios!, Si es lo que estoy pensando Tony te regalare muchas donas – le dijo ya empezando a arrastrar a Tony, mientras el capi solo veía como desaparecían de su vista, más no podía ir tras ellos pues junto a él estaba su actual novia la agente Sharon Carter. 

Steve soló podía escuchar el parloteo de su novia mientras pensaba en Stark, aun no sabía el motivo, pero desde hace un tiempo cada vez que veía al empresario le daban ganas de tirarlo en la primer superficie y tomarlo con ganas.

– ¡Rayos! – exclamó en voz alta al percatarse que ya había pasado una hora y ese par no regresaba

– ¡Steve, Steve! – proclamó Carter a su pareja, más este tenía la vista en un solo punto 

– Steve – volvió a llamar – ¡oye! No estas poniéndome atención – grito ya disgustada 

– Ahora no Carter – le respondió un Steve sin interés alguno, a lo que la agente Solo dio un Resoplido y se alejó. Así Steve se fue en busca de Tony y Rhodes Dirigiéndose al taller donde siempre estaba el empresario. 

En el Taller dos contentos amigos reían y divertían como dos pequeños niños con juguete nuevo, haciendo un alboroto total en la habitación.

– ¡Oh que genial!– le decía Rhodes a Tony entre jadeos por la adrenalina al probar un poco su nueva armadura y las mejoras de esta.

– Jajaja, te dije que te encantaría– dijo un agitado Tony de tanto correr escapando de su amigo que jugaba con él y le apuntaba con sus nuevas modificaciones. 

Ambos hombres se dejaron caer sobre el suelo recuperando la respiración y reían sin controlarse, tanto que no se percataron de un Steve muy enojado viéndolos hasta que esté dio un carraspeo para llamar su atención 

– Ajan, Ajan – tosió Steve y ambos voltearon, a Tony le brillaron los ojos de ver a su capi paleta y se levantó al instante, Rhodes ya sabiendo de los sentimientos de su amigo por el otro héroes decidió que era buena idea dejarlos solos.

– Bueno yo voy a arriba por unos tragos chicos los dejare Solos, Jajaja – dio una carcajada y volteo a ver a su amigo para darle una indirecta con un movimiento de labios que no podía ver el capi, pero sí muy vista por el moreno

–”Que aproveche” – le dijo Rhodes a Tony a lo que el otro solo pudo sonrojarse por lo susurrado y así su amigo al verlo dio otra carcajada sonora dirigiéndose a la salida.

Steve al ver ese sonrojo del menor hizo despertar cierta parte de su anatomía, pero su mente y corazón no querían ver que este fuera para otra persona, debería ser solo para él, los celos lo estaban comiendo y solo quería enseñarle al egocéntrico que era suyo, doblarlo sobre su propia mesa de trabajo y martillar llenando con su esencia. Y lo haría pero no aquí donde estuvo con Rhodes sería en su propia habitación, para que cada día al despertar el millonario supiera quien era su dueño.

– “de donde rayos vienen esos pensamientos tan posesivos, si yo amo a Sharon” 

– Ven conmigo – Se escuchó la voz del capi y lo tomó a Tony del brazo para sacarlo en dirección a la habitación del peli-castaño. 

– ¿Qué?, ¡eh!, ¿a dónde vamos Capi? – se oyó decir Tony nervioso por estar solo con Steve y desconcertado por su actitud 

– A tu habitación – respondió en un tono más bajo en la voz, la tensión sexual era tan palpable entre ambos y a Tony se encendió de un color tan rojo como un tomate al lado de Steve, y este al verlo sentía que no podía más quería hacerlo suyo cuanto antes. 

–“No esto no es nada solo estoy caliente y necesito sacarlo de mi sistema” –Pensó Steve. Por fin llegaron al frente de la puerta y el capitán no perdió el tiempo dirigiéndose a la IA

– Jarvis habré la puerta y no dejes pasar a nadie – Jarvis evaluando la situación y viendo a su amo decidió que era lo correcto acatar la orden del capitán.

– Como ordene señor – dijo la voz ya conocida 

– ¡Hey! Jarvis si no recuerdas es a mí a quien tienes que obedecer, y tu capi paleta no le órdenes a mmm... – no termino la frase pues ya Steve lo había jalado adentro y callado con un beso, quiso protestar por el atrevimiento más esto solo sirvió para que el mayor metiera su lengua en la cavidad del menor sacándole un gemido y haciendo que las piernas le fallaron, se separaron cuando el aire falto lo que entre jadeos el millonario se dirigió un momento a su IA 

– Jarvis ve a dormir, que papá estará ocupado – y la Voz de Jarvis solo respondió con un simple – como usted ordene señor 

Y retomaron el beso, Steve lo pegaba más a su cuerpo y el moreno podía sentir la creciente erección del mayor dentro de toda esa ropa, Steve de un momento a otro bajo las manos hasta lo redonditos glúteos del moreno amasándolos, apretándolos lo cual saco un sonoro gemido de Stark 

– Nng, ahh – se le escucho al millonario el cual se sonrojo por cómo había salido su propia voz, más para Steve fue un nuevo detonante pues lo levanto del suelo como si no pasara nada a lo cual Tony respondió envolviendo sus piernas a la cintura del súper soldado, quien se dirigió a la cama para proseguir en ella. 

Al sentir ser depositado sobre ella Tony cobro un poco de cordura sabía que no quería que Steve se detuviera pero tenía que decirle que lo amaba ahora, sería su primera vez con un hombre después de todo y al menos quería confesarse antes de olvidarse por completo del mundo. 

– Espera Steve yo Nng... Tengo algo que decirte – Dijo entre gemidos arrancados y sofocados entre besos por el otro

– ¿Que es Stark? –Pregunto Rogers atacando su cuello 

– Ahh…Steve yo… yo –tomo un poco de aire y con sus manos temblorosas el rostro del capi – yo te amo Steve. Yo estoy enamorado de ti – soltó sin más con un fuerte sonrojo, a lo que Steve se quedó pasmados por sus palabras verlo así temblando por debajo de él era la vista perfecta, ya no podía detenerse y menos por lo dicho por este, aun si fuera solo palabras entre el calor del momento como se hizo creer.

– Yo también te quiero, te deseo y lo siento pero ya no puedo parar – La ropa empezó a sobrar entre ello y Steve la arranco del cuerpo de Tony dejándolo desnudo como dios lo trajo al mundo en pocos segundos y después de un beso lleno de lujuria que derretía a Stark se separó para hacer lo mismo con su ropa.

Tony pudo ver a Steve en todo su esplendor, su miembro erecto era enorme con pre-semen asomándose desde la punta de su cabeza, mordió un poco su labio inferior y trajo fuerte los nervios se hicieron presente pues no podía imaginar cómo eso encajaría en él.

– Steve yo…– vacilo un poco– por favor se gentil.

El Capitán América lo observo un segundo y pudo ver el nerviosismo del menor quien vio su enorme polla, y sonrió para sus adentros por provocar tan linda reacción en el moreno. 

Se paró en toda su altura y miro a su “pequeño”, si suyo y de nadie más – impresionado cariño– A lo dicho Tony volvió a ponerse rojo.

–“Que diablos Anthony Edward Stark no se sonrojaba” – más ya no podía contar cuantas veces lo había ya hecho en ese tiempo y por lo visto no sería el último.

Rogers no podía más regreso a la cama junto a su pequeño he intensifico las caricias por todo el cuerpo del otro, beso cada curva, cada centímetro debajo de él, su cuello su pecho succionando una de las rositas protuberancias del menor sacándole gemidos cada vez más fuerte, poco a poco bajo hasta el miembro erecto y mojado con el líquido pre seminal y dio una larga lamida y engulléndolo hasta el fondo de su garganta repitiéndolo un par de veces más. 

Stark al sentir aquella sensación que le proporciono su gran amor no pudo más jadeo y gimió su nombre – Steve, Steve… yo ahn...Nng…mmm– y se corrió en la garganta del otro que ni tarde ni perezoso trajo toda la esencia que se le proporciono.

–Tan rápido cariño– burlo el capitán, y Tony cubrió su rusto de la vergüenza con la respiración agitada

–Tranquilo cariño que esto solo empieza– le dijo un Steve con ojos dilatados de la lujuria, su miembro estaba dolorido y quería enterrarse en el interior del castaño. Lubrico sus dedos con su propia saliva ya que no pudo encontrar el lubricante, empezó a masturbar de nueva cuenta el miembro de Tony haciendo que este respondiera de inmediato, rodeo la entrada con un dedo y lo introdujo, a lo que Tony reacciono dando un suave quejido pero para después de un momento dejar salir un gemido y con esto poco a poco el capi metía otro dedo haciendo tijeras, y luego un tercero para dilatar a un más y roso la próstata para relajar aún más a Stark que jadeaba entre el dolor placer que le brindaba Steve.

– Oh dios eres tan estrecho – le dijo al moreno

– Ahh… te dije que ff-fueras gentil mmm… porque yo jamás lo he hecho con un hombre– le dijo Tony revolcándose en el placer.

–Entonces esta posición será mejor– y Rogers lo puso a cuatro levantando su trasero y haciendo que el otro dejara caer sus hombros sobre el colchón, abrió un poco sus piernas para poder posicionarse, escupió un poco de saliva y la unto sobre su muy dolorido miembro, y con una sola estocada se adentró en el canal de su pequeño amante.

–Ahh…...duele…Steve –lloriqueaba el moreno, una línea de sangre saliendo de su entrada.

–Shh… Tranquilo bebe pronto pasara –Consoló el mayor esperando un rato para después empezar a mover sus caderas y tomar el miembro del cuerpo yaciente debajo de él y masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacían cada vez más duras. Sus gruñidos no pasaron desapercibidos, la estreches de Stark era simplemente excitantes.

– Ohn...grr…Tony, Tony, eres tan estrecho tan caliente– decía una y otra vez en el oído del menor succionando el mismo.

– Steve…Nng... Steve por favor yo quiero verte, quiero besarte por favor– rogaba Tony y el capi como todo caballero en ese momento solo volteo al empresario para embestirlo nuevamente cada vez más rápido, besándolo con lujuria a lo que el de abajo solo gemía y se retorcía hasta que un orgasmo desgarrador lo tomo apretando aún más sus entrañas y haciendo que con unas embestidas más que daban en su punto de placer, el capitán se corriera duro bañando sus paredes internas con todo su semen. 

Steve dejo caerse a un lado jalando el Cuerpo de Tony hasta él, a lo cual este se dejó hacer y se acurruco entre el abrazo del mayor quedándose pronto dormido, con toda la esperanza de un futuro entre ellos, sin esperar lo que al día siguiente pasaría 

A la mañana siguiente Steve se paró como alma que lleva el diablo alarmando al moreno, quien lo vio desde la cama pues sus caderas lo estaban matando a lo que recordó todo lo ocurrido y se sonrojo por lo que bajo un poco el rostro al no poder ver a Steve todo rojo

–yo… y yo... lo siento Tony esto no debió pasar, yo amo a Sharon esto fue un error, dioses tú eres Tony Stark solo olvídalo no sé qué me paso, yo solo tenía que sacarte de mí sistema, si eso – decía Steve pasándose las manos por el cabello 

– de verdad lo siento yo no debí – y salió de la habitación.


	2. CAPITULO 2.-UN CORAZÓN ROTO

Tony no podía creer lo que pasaba se sentía usado, sus sentimientos fueron pisoteados, arrojados a la basura como si no se tratara de nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, de pronto se escuchó su sollozo por toda la habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama donde hace apenas unas horas había sido tan feliz y ahora tan desdichado, lloró y lloró grito de angustia de desesperación hasta que no pudo más.

–Jarvis podrías preparar la bañera – Le dijo a su IA que sabía que siempre estaba allí para él.

–Claro que sí señor ya está lista – para ser solo un programa Jarvis vacilo un poco antes de hablar – Señor yo lo siento, no debí haberlo dejado entrar.

–No te preocupes Jarvis esto fue mi culpa no tuya, por ilusionarme yo solo y viendo lo que no hay – respondió para después con mucho cuidado salir de la cama dejando caer la sabana sobre el suelo y tambaleándose un poco llegar a donde la tina, en donde las lágrimas volvieron a asaltarlo.

–Jarvis...– dijo entre sollozos – puedes decirle a Rhodes y Logan que vengan por mí– ambos hombres eran sus mejores amigos al igual que Pepper pero no quería preocupar a esta última que era como una mama gallina y que después de todo se encontraba de viaje de negocios.

–Como usted ordene señor– respondió dejándolo otra vez en silencio hasta que este hablo nuevamente – llegan el 15 minutos señor ya sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su amo quien solo ahogaba sus sollozos.

Poco después aparecieron dos hombre hechos fiera, pues ya la IA les había dicho lo que pasó y dejo que ambos escucharan una grabación con las claras palabras del capitán. Al irrumpir en la torre vieron a todos tomando su desayuno riendo y comentando de la gran fiesta, todos voltearon a verlos extrañados, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, incluso Loki que estaba sin sus poderes y en planes de boda con Thor como castigo y allí entre todos ellos estaba el causante de la desdicha de su amigo. Rhodes lo miro, todos estaban confundidos pero se quedaron callados esperando.

– ¡Tu! –dijo Rhodes matándolo con la mirada y señalando a Steve, pero luego fue interrumpido por Logan quien simplemente lo sujeto dándole una mirada de "ahora hay algo más importante" para que este saliera en dirección a las habitaciones al igual que él no sin antes mirar con odio en dirección al gran Capitán América quien solo se quedó pasmado en su lugar.

–wau... eso fue tan no sé cómo decirlo mmm... –dijo Clint

–Atemorizante – concluyo bruce, para dar una mirada inquisidora a Steve y prosiguieron a seguir con su desayuno, sin embargo las risas se habían esfumado la tensión estaba en todo el ambiente pues querían saber que rayos estaba pasando.

Jarvis abrió la puerta para ambos hombre, quienes miraron la escena en la habitación, una sábana tirada en el piso y la del colchón de la cama manchada con sangre y fluidos del sexo pero justo allí en la orilla de la cama un Tony con los ojos rojos de Tanto llorar mirando un punto en la pared vestido con una de sus camisas sport y un pants deportivo negro y azul marino respectivamente, el cabello mojado de donde caían pequeñas gotitas que se fundían con las lágrimas de este que no pudo contener al ver a sus amigos, ambos se acercaron y Logan lo abrazo y lo alzo como un pequeño niño tratando de tranquilizarlo, Rhodes tomo una toalla y seco sus cabellos.

–Por favor Snif., Snif, – Sollozaba Tony – sáquenme de aquí – y se quebró nuevamente.

–Shh... No te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí, iremos a mi departamento gambito está allí mi cariño – le dijo Logan para calmar un poco los sollozos

– Tranquilo amigo todo va a estar bien, no te dejaremos– sentencio Rhodes quien ya había metido un poco de ropa en una pequeña maleta para Tony

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron y dejando todos en shock al mirar el estado del castaño, Bruce fue el primero en salir de la estupefacción

– ¿Pero qué rayos? – pregunto acercándose para una explicación pues al estar viviendo allí se empezó a llevar muy bien con ambos hombres.

–Ahora no Bruce te explico en el camino, por ahora necesito que nos acompañes y traigas algunos calmantes contigo, te esperaremos en el estacionamiento no tardes– hablo Rhodes

–Enseguida– dijo sin más dirigiéndose a su habitación y tomar todo lo necesario.

Todos los demás solo pudieron ver en un silencio sepulcral lo acontecido, a un Stark desecho en un mar de lágrimas y unos hombres muy pero muy enojados, seguidos por un Bruce Banner más Hulk que nada tirando dagas a con la mirada a Steve pues ya había sido puesto al corriente por la IA

–Tú tienes que ver con esto– rompió el silencio Natasha dirigiéndose a Steve, Loki por su parte al ser muy perspectivo se había dado cuenta que el Capi había salido del cuarto de Anthony.

–Thor creo que es mejor regresar a Asgar– dijo de pronto Loki

–Pero Loki quiero saber por qué esta así el amigo Stark– Thor miro a su amado que aún no le correspondía al cien por ciento más sin embargo hizo lo que este dijo y empuño su mjolnir para ir con sus padres.

–Yo no tengo nada que ver – contesto Rogers con clara culpa en los ojos y enojo de ver a esos tres hombres llevándose a su playboy y se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha he irse a S.H.I.E.L.D

–Pues no te creemos Steve, y sea lo que hayas hecho esta vez si la cagaste– hablo Clint para ir también por sus cosas para ir luego con Fury quien estaría muy interesado por lo sucedido.

Por su parte Rogers aventó la maleta en donde guardaba sus cosas para ir a la agencia, se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos con frustración, tal parece que esta vez si la había regado, se arrepintió de todas sus palabras y recordó lo que le dijo:

–“yo... y yo... lo siento Tony esto no debió pasar, yo amo a Sharon esto fue un error, dioses tú eres Tony Stark solo olvídalo no sé qué me paso, yo solo tenía que sacarte de mí sistema, si eso “

Ahora ya con la mente fría se sentía miserable, incluso por lo que sabía de Tony ni siquiera él era tan cruel con las mujeres que fueron sus parejas, además él tenía a Sharon se supone que la amaba y como pudo hacerle eso.

Steve era un mar de pensamientos, hasta que la IA lo saco de su trance

– Señor Rogers–llamo la Jarvis

– Si Jarvis que necesitas

– Bueno señor debido a mi falta de criterio ante una situación entre usted y el señor Stark por parte mía, creo que intercederé de nuevo y le pediré que por ahora se aparte de mi señor, así como también espero que al menos le pida una sincera disculpa.

– Jarvis esto no es tu culpa, lo que sucedió es todo culpa mía yo soy el que no debió decir ni hacer nada

– lo se señor, el señor Tony dijo lo mismo, pero aun así lo obedecí al abrirle la puerta de la habitación y espero en verdad que mi criterio acerca del hombre honorable que creo es no sea incorrecta

– Jarvis... yo... de verdad siento lo que dije y aunque una disculpa no se arregla el daño de mis palabras espero por lo menos reparar un poco mi error.

– muy bien capitán, igual dele un tiempo al señor para calmarse y luego disculparse, me retiro

Steve se paró y tomo su maleta, incluso Jarvis le recalcaba su error y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más estúpido, aun que aun entre todo lo sucedido se sentía peor pues una parte de él si no es que toda no se arrepentía al menos de haber tenido entre sus brazos al moreno, solo de recordar los gemidos con su nombre lo tenían ajustando el frente de sus pantalones.

Bajando del elevador se dirijo a su motocicleta para salir del estacionamiento de la torre.

Cuando Steve se entró a la agencia no pudo contener una mueca en su rostro, pues allí parado estaba Nick Fury viendo con claro disgusto en su rostro

– Capitán no pienso juzgarlo, solo espero que recapacite y reflexione en las consecuencias de sus actos y tal como es un hombre de justicia pueda hacer uso de esta y corregir sus errores– y sin más Nick se marchó seguido de Halcón quien era el que había informado de todo.

Steve solo se quedó callado y observo que se marcharan en cierta forma ya sabía que Hawkeye le informaría todo a Fury que después de la muerte de Coulson se había convertido en un sobre protector con ellos.

Bruces, Logan y Rhodes observaron a un más tranquilo Tony, quien les dio una sonrisa forzada

– ¿Está bien Tony?– pregunto un Bruces preocupado por su hermano de ciencia

– Tranquilo, amigo lo estaré o eso espero, solo por ahora no quiero ir de regreso a la torre– le dijo un Tony con voz triste y unas lágrimas asomándose por la esquina de sus ojos.

Estaban en el departamento de Logan y por lo tanto también estaba Gambito con un notable vientre de casi nueve meses, quien le ofrecía un té para calmarse, el cual tomo dando un asentimiento de agradecimiento.

– muy bien entonces te tomaras unas vacaciones por unos días en la mansión de Charles el estará feliz de tenerte allí un tiempo, partiremos en unas horas ya que también tengo que regresar pues faltan solo días para que Remy dé a luz.

– gracias, creo que me gustaría estar cuando tengan por fin a mi sobrino y me hará bien despejar mi mente.

– bien yo tengo que marcharme, pero llámame si necesitas algo– le dijo dándole un abrazo, Bruces por su parte también se despidió no sin antes decir que volvería para acompañarlos y tal vez fuera de ayuda en el momento de nacimiento de su bebe, a lo cual ambos, Logan y Remy agradecieron.


	3. CAPITULO 3.-EL CASTIGO DE LOKI

Asgar después del a guerra de los chitauri 

El portal Bifröst se abrió dejando ver a un Loki encadenado y con un bozal, con una postura altanera a pesar de todo, tratando de mostrar que aun capturado seguía siendo el gran dios de la mentira, y si dios de la mentira porque por dentro los nervios y el miedo de saber su destino lo estaban agobiando.

–Heimdal, amigo hemos llegado– dijo Thor con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes

–Lo se Thor, tu padre también y los espera en la sala del trono–correspondió Heimdal a su amigo el dios del trueno

–Thor, amigo es bueno tenerte de regreso– le dijo un entusiasmado Fandral

–y bueno no es tan bueno volverte a ver a ti Loki, aunque así de manso como estas no te vez tan mal – le dijo en doble sentido 

Loki al escuchar aquellas palabras destinadas a su humillación jalo un poco sus cadenas que lo unía a Thor tratando de abalanzarse por instinto a Fandral

–Hey tranquilo Loki– le dijo Thor tomando por la cintura y pegando a su cuerpo, a lo que Loki solo lo miro y volteo la cara molesta.

–Fandral no voy a permitir que insultes a mi hermano así que es mejor que te comportes

–Pues yo no veo el insulto – respondió Volstagg 

–Pero yo sí, espero que como mis buenos amigos sepan guardar sus comentarios para sí mismos– les dijo Thor con el ceño fruncido en molestia

Sif al igual que Hongu solo quedaron callados, partieron en silencio hacia la sala del trono, cada uno en su caballo a excepción de Thor quien llevaba a Loki sentado frente a él y al tesseract.

Ya en el castillo se anunció la presencia del dios del trueno, Loki y los tres guerreros, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a padre y madre de todo. Frigga al ver a sus dos hijos y sobre todo a su pequeño Loki se sintió emocionada quería ir y abrazarlo, no quería ver a su pequeño encadena y con el bozal que traía como si fuera un animal rabioso, Frigga había pensado y tratado de convencer a Odín que el mejor castigo que le podían dar a Loki era casándolo con Thor, si bien era un hombre, se excusó que al ser un jotun podía dar los herederos a la corona, y mejor aún podían aprovechar a limar toda aspereza con el reino de los gigantes de hielo, ya que al final Loki era hijo de los antiguos reyes Farbauti y Laufey, Odín había debatido con ella que si bien eso era cierto la futura reina y esposa de Thor debía ser una doncella pura y virgen, cosa que Frigga volvió a refutar que dudaba que Loki se hubiera acostado en esa forma con algún otro hombre, Loki era orgulloso y odiaba ser dominado, además con un hijo de ambos tal vez Loki se rehabilitará por el amor a este, ella le siguió argumentando más y más sobre que como madre muchas cambian etc., etc., hasta que por fin pudo convencerlo de que si Thor aceptaba eso se haría. 

Y allí estaba viendo a sus dos hijos ahora solo esperaba que su hijo mayor aceptara llevar a cabo sus planes.

–Hijo, acércate tenemos que hablar primero

Thor obedeció a su padre dejando a Loki con los guardias que ya los rodeaban y trayendo el tesseract aun en sus manos

–Tu madre, piensa el mejor castigo para Loki es estar casado contigo, ella piensa que teniendo un hijo él puede cambiar por el amor al pequeño, aparte que nos traerá beneficios con el reino de los gigantes de hielo

Thor sin palabras y los ojos bien abiertos solo pudo observar a su madre que le daba una media sonrisa

–Thor hijo tú eres un gran dios y sé que eres el único en poder ablandar los cerrojos que hay en las puertas del corazón de mi pequeño, además esto nos da muchos beneficios Loki es muy inteligente y con él nuestro reino será aún más poderoso

Thor no se podía estar creyendo lo que le decían, le estaban ofreciendo a su propio hermano en matrimonio, si bien siempre le pareció que Loki tenía una gran belleza nunca ni en sus más remotos sueño se había visto casado con él, se supone que por normas del reino se debía casar con una doncella pura, y bueno Loki no parecía tan puro que digamos.

–Thor la única condición que puse a tu madre sobre esto es que tu tenías que aceptar de buena manera, si te preocupa la magia de Loki ten por seguro que se la revocare por el bien de todos hasta que sea digno de portarla nuevamente, si no aceptas me temo que Loki será enviado a los calabozos o exiliado a alguna tierra inhóspita

Thor solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar la boca, observo a sus padres y la clara suplica en sus ojos después de todo aunque Loki no fuera su sangre era claro que al menos su madre lo amaba como tal y su padre, bueno era probable que en cierta parte se sintiera culpable del comportamiento de Loki

–Está bien– contesto Thor– pero que hay con todas las normas que tiene que cumplir Loki como mi futura amm… esposa, esposo, bueno lo que sea

–Tú no tienes nada que preocuparte por eso, es obvio que con lo orgulloso que es Loki jamás se ha entregado a otro hombre y eso es lo más importante que debe cumplir la candidata para ser tu esposa– respondió Frigga

–Yo he dado ya mi consentimiento y tengo que hacer cumplir las leyes de Asgar, así que nadie podrá oponerse

Odín, Frigga, y Thor hablaron todo entre ellos no siendo escuchados gracias a la magia de Frigga que los envolvió, Loki por más que quiso y al igual que todos los demás en la sala no pudieron escuchar nada, tenía los nervios de punta al no saber de qué hablaban, aun así trato de poner la mejor cara relajada que tenía.  
Terminaron de hablar y la magia de Frigga se desvaneció Thor tomo lugar junto a Loki nuevamente, padre de todo se levantó de su trono con Frigga a su lado como siempre

–Yo Odín padre de todo he tomado una decisión con respecto a Loki Laufeyson y he decidido que por el bien del reino y los beneficios para este, mi hijo Thor desposara al heredero del reino de los gigantes, además su magia será revocada hasta que sea digno de ella nuevamente, en su condición de gigante Loki es muy capaz de dar herederos al trono de Asgar.

–Pero mi rey Loki es un criminal y debe de cumplir con ciertas normas para ser candidata a esposa del futuro rey de Asgar– le dijo uno de los de su consejo

–Osa decir que no he considerado esos estatus, he revisado mi decisión en pro del reino, mi hijo Thor también tiene la obligación de decirme si la principal cláusula que todos sabemos y no quiero mencionar es cumplida, si no es así el matrimonio será anulado y simplemente se esperara a ver si Loki queda en cinta de un hijo de Thor– contestó tajantemente Odín

Loki sentía pensaba que estaba en alguna clase de dimensión desconocida, tal vez estaba siendo golpeado por los chitauri y alucinando todo, el casarse con Thor darle hijos, por las barbas de Odín como dice su hermano esto era una locura, era el peor castigo por el cual nunca pensó pasar, él pensó en el exilio, los calabozos, hasta la muerte o algo así era lo que esperaba, pero ser esposado por Thor no el no el mejor se iba.

Loki se tambaleo un poco en la impresión, luego negó con la cabeza y trato de retroceder lejos del trono más las cadenas en sus pies y manos se lo impidieron, Thor lo sujeto por la cintura para evitar que siguiera moviéndose pero Loki al sentirlo quiso también alejarse de él, claro sin mucho éxito pues su hermano era más fuerte. Todos en la sala estaban en shock, no podían creer los sucesos más nadie más intento llevarle la contraria a padre de todo sabiendo que siempre miraba por lo mejor por el reino.

Odín bajo con pasos seguros y hasta donde estaba Loki sujeto por Thor, coloco su mano en la frente del menor y la magia de Loki fue sellada hacen que se retorciera del dolor y jadeara detrás del bozal, el sello era una marca situada en la piel de su pecho del lado de su corazón, debido al dolor tan intenso que sintió sus fuerzas se perdieron poco a poco, su cuerpo fue ablandándose entre los brazos de su hermano y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse dentro de la oscuridad.

–Puedes quitarle el bozal y las cadenas aun así tienes que mantenerlo vigilado, llévalo a tu habitación y descansen mañana pasa hablar con tu madre para preparar todo lo relacionado con la boda– dicto Odín y Thor entregó al fin el tesseract a su padre, cargo a Loki desmayado entre sus brazos y se fue en dirección a su habitación.

En su habitación colocó a Loki sobre su cama y luego comenzó a desvestirlo de las ropas que traía, lo dejo tan solo en la ropa interior, unos bóxer midgardianos de color azul, observó el cuerpo casi desnudo de su hermano, su rostro se veía tan angelical y apacible durmiendo, tocó aquel rostro tan sereno y luego inconscientemente los labios rosas entre abiertos, suaves no podía sentirlos de otra forma, fue bajando su mano por el cuello de aquella piel blanca hasta el pecho, pensó en que dentro de poco tendría que acariciar de muchas formas más el cuerpo de Loki, sin medir sus acto roso uno de los pezones sensibles y Loki dio un pequeño gemido sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba.

–Por las barbas de Odín, pero que estaba haciendo – se dijo así mismo se levantó de la cama donde había estado sentado, tapo a su hermano quien dormía tranquilo se desvistió y se dirigió a tomar mejor una ducha para relajar su mente y músculos tensos por el día, luego dormiría un poco, muchas veces cuando jóvenes había dormido con Loki así que no le veía lo malo.


	4. CAPITULO 4.- LA DECISIÓN DE THOR

Los amaneceres en Asgar siempre fueron los preferidos para Loki, viajo por muchos mundos pero nada era igual ante los esplendorosos rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, por eso cuando era pequeño siempre se quejaba con su madre que la habitación de Thor era la mejor ubicada para recibir todos esa luz, por ello muchas veces se quedaba dormido siendo arropado junto con Thor en la misma habitación, luego en flash le vino se preguntó ¿Dónde estaba? Luego recordó como si fuera hace unos segundos que padre de todo hablo, lo iban a casar a Thor o dioses tenía que darle hijos pues no creía que Thor mantuviera sus manos para él solo. Se paró como un resorte se tensó al sentir un brazo resbalando por su torso volteo asustado la mirada y allí estaba en solo ropa interior su hermano y sin querer grito, un grito que hizo que su hermano callera de la cama

–Loki pero que diantres te crees que estás haciendo, me asustaste

–Que, qué estoy haciendo, me dices eso es lo que yo quiero saber, no te pudiste haber puesto algo

–Acaso no te has visto no soy el único en ropa interior además ambos somos hombres Loki

Y Loki se vio casi desnudo tal como Thor decía en tan solo un bóxer, volvió a gritar y cogió la sabana para taparse, aventó la almohada a su hermano y luego lo maldijo

–Tú maldito troglodita que me hiciste mientras estaba dormido, estúpido cabeza hueca

–Yo no te hice nada solo quite tus ropas para que durmieras y no te toque nada– y Thor recordó parte de lo que hizo cuando Loki dormía pero se mordió la lengua y trato de no dejar ver su pequeña mentira

–Mientes, tu mirada lo dice todo, tu maldito tonto, no creas porque padre de todo dijo que seré tu esposo voy a dejar que me toques, jamás escuchaste, jamás te dejare que me toques

–Ja, no te preocupes que no pienso tocarte– y luego lo miró, Thor tenía que aceptar que tal comportamiento de su hermanito lo hizo ver inocente

–No te preocupes ya tendré mucho tiempo para tocarte cuando nos casemos.

Mirar a Loki en esas circunstancias vulnerable y avergonzado tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con la sabana era una tentación y volvió a recordar la suavidad de esos labios y piel y la forma en que reacciono cuando roso uno de sus pezones, luego se preguntó cómo se vería bajo de él gimiendo, y sin evitarlo ante los ojos de Loki que se le abrieron como platos, su miembro dio un tirón mostrando claro su creciente excitación

–Pero que rayos, maldito cerdo aléjate de mí con esa cosa no te me acerques, tu demonio, si tuviera mi magia ya te los abría cortado– le decía entre gritos Loki y Thor se dio cuenta tomo la almohada y la coloco por el frente de sus nobles partes

–Ya deja de insultarme, esto es solo algo normal por las mañanas tu deberías saberlos–suspiro– mira no quiero pelear te convertirás pronto en mi esposo y tendremos que llevarnos bien incluso tal vez nos lleguemos a amar como nuestros padres, ven mejor démonos un baño que tenemos que ir a desayunar con madre

–Yo no voy a meterme a bañar contigo, vez tú y luego si quieres yo

–Loki deja de ser infantil, no te pienso tocar antes de la boda, “bueno no hasta el final”, solo no bañaremos piensa que es lo mismo como cuando éramos niños– le jalo la sabana y lo arrastro al cuarto de baño

Después de un baño se vistieron Loki llevaba un pantalón negro y una especie de camisa de cuello v y mangas holgadas y unos zapatos de meter del mismo negro, recogió su cabello en una cola, todo lo necesario fue dejado por un sirviente por órdenes de madre, justo cuando ellos estaban en la ducha. Por su parte Thor portaba sus pantalones negros al igual que una camisa, claro ropa habitual en Asgar, salieron en busca de Frigga quien los esperaba en el comedor junto con Odín, llegaron tomados de las manos pues Thor no quería que cierto mentiroso escapara.

–Padre, madre buenos días– y dio un tirón para que Loki quien miraba a otro lado saludara

–Buen día– se le escucho casi en un susurro

–Buenos días a ambos –contestaron los reyes

–Desayunemos, tengo que decirles que tengo casi todo arreglado

Loki vio la comida y no pudo evitar tratar de comer de todo, a decir verdad no había podido comer en los últimos dos días, por su lado Thor solo veía divertido al glotón de su hermano, después Loki se dio cuenta como lo miraban sus padres y hermano

–Que… ya ni siquiera puedo hartarme de comida

–Claro que no hijo, puedes comer todo lo que quieras, es bueno que recuperes fuerzas– respondió su madre

–Gracias– contesto Loki y siguió comiendo con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba

Fue hasta que terminaron que Frigga volvió a hablar

–Tengo todo para la boda, de hecho la estuve planeando hace tiempo, solo me queda que ustedes se midan sus trajes, pero pienso que les quedaran perfectos, entre más pronto se casen mejor así que programe la boda para dentro de un mes

– ¡Que! tan pronto, si apenas ayer dieron ese anuncio, diablos no yo me marcho– dijo un exaltado Loki levantándose de la mesa

–Loki–dijo Thor también levantándose

–Tranquilo hijo, él no puede escapar y menos irse de tu lado, ayer ligue su magia ti y si la quiere recuperar tendrá que permanecer a tu lado

Loki se paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta, volvió la cabeza y lanzo una mirada fulminante pero aun así se marchó a uno de sus mejores refugios dentro del palacio, la biblioteca

–Hijo, sé que esto también es difícil para ti, sobre todo por la actitud de tu hermano, pero también sé que lo amas como tal al igual que el a ti y tengo fe que durante este tiempo que les estoy dando antes de la boda trates de enamorarte de él y hacer que él se enamore de ti

Thor no contesto nada, se paró y dio una reverencia a sus padres para salir a entrenar, se preguntó si haría lo que su madre le pedía, luego recordó al Loki inocente y avergonzado por verlo casi desnudo y su determinación vino

–“Oh si, definitivamente haré que Loki me quiera y tenerlo en mi cama todos los días” – si bien nunca había pensado en Loki como su conjugue la idea no le desagradaba, tenía que admitirlo Loki era una belleza y le comenzaba a mover algo dentro de él.

Loki llego a la biblioteca se sentó en uno de los sillones sus ojos se aguadaron.

–Por qué a mí, –sollozo, de verdad amó a Thor y no como hermanos incluso antes de saber que no estaban relacionados, pero luego Thor se fue con la tonta de Jane eso lo enloqueció de celos, en algún omento de su juventud Loki soñó con que algún día se casaba con Thor pero por amor no por un castigo impuesto y le dolió pues el dios del trueno solo acepto por sus padres, al final siempre se guardó para el en sus locas ideas de su juventud de hacer que Thor lo mirara, más este no le daba ni la hora del día siempre de cama en cama con mujeres, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse Thor siempre fue un estúpido.

–Te odio Thor, te odio, los odio–decía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de ello, de alguna forma escaparía de todo, tenía que hacer por su propio bien, ese matrimonio no era lo que alguna vez había soñado y ese muchacho que moría por una mirada o reconocimiento ya no existía.

Así las siguientes tres semanas entre discusiones con el dios del engaño y regalos por conseguir su favor pasaron, una tarde mientras Loki leía en el jardín de madre llego Thor con un pequeño collar en forma de media luna para Loki, Thor lo acorralo en uno de los árboles de manzano y Loki lo trato de empujar diciéndole que se apartara más este no le hacía caso, arto Thor del forcejeo lo volteo dejándolo de espalda hacia a él.

–Cálmate Loki, solo quiero ponerte esto– y le enseño el dije de media luna con un raro diamante verde.

Loki se tranquilizó y dejo ponérselo, y una parte de él se alegró por el obsequio “realmente era hermoso” pensó, después de eso lo volteo nuevamente quedaron de frente, y Thor sin pensárselo dos veces al ver las mejillas rosas de Loki acorto la distancia y lo beso un beso que comenzó tierno y luego se volvió más apasionado, Thor metía su lengua en la boca de Loki quien solo atino a cerrar los ojos y contestar de manera torpe a su hermano y apretar los musculosos brazos de Thor, se separaron por un carraspeo hecho por Frigga quien por un momento los observo hasta que pensó oportuno interrumpir, esa misma tarde ambos fueron a midgard, pues el hombre de hierro Tony Stark daría una fiesta para todos en conmemoración de haber vencido a los chitauri y Loki, a quien se le hizo irónico tener que asistir al festejo de su derrota, al menos esperaba no ver a jane pues debería estar cabreada por haberle bajado al novio, una semana después del anuncio de la boda en Asgar Thor regreso a la tierra para hablar con sus amigos contarles las nuevas noticias y terminar con la científica, nadie podía creer lo que sucedía, aun que acordaron que para Loki si podría ser un buen castigo tener que despertarse por las noches a alimentar a un bebe y tener que cambiarle los pañales.

La fiesta tuvo que admitir que fue genial, pasaron la noche en la torre, aunque no se quedaron debido al incidente en donde el gran millonario se dejó ver en una especie de crisis ante todos, jamás pensó que en algún momento vería al tipo egocéntrico que lo enfrento de esa forma, pero algo de él se identificó con el millonario y prefirió decirle a Thor que regresaran a Asgar, estaba nervioso oh si en tan solo una semana más se convertiría en el conjugue de Thor.


	5. CAPITULO 5.-LA BODA DE LOS PRINCIPES

La torre Stark era un total caos, todos los vengadores a excepción de Thor quien se encontraba en Asgar a unas cuantas horas de contraer nupcias con Loki, y he allí la razón del alboroto Tony, Pepper, Bruces, Clint, Steve, Nat, hasta Fury quien dejo a María Hill encargada del helicarden solo para poder ir a la boda, todos estaban vueltos locos con los últimos ajustes de sus trajes, todos vistiendo de forma elegante gracias a la ayuda de las mujeres Pepper y Nat y por supuesto al egocéntrico que no se podía ver mal para la lujosa boda en el gran reino de Asgar, ni que decir para que legolas o el capi-tonto fueran como pordioseros, bueno no exactamente como eso irían pensó Tony pero igual tendrían que ir acorde, no había posibilidad que rentaran un traje cualquiera.

Tony estaba dándose los últimos ajustes a su traje rojo, que hacia juego perfecto con su camisa gris oscuro, el esmoquin rojo lo eligió pensando en los colores de su traje de metal como Thor le llamaba, se vio en el espejo realmente estaba para matar. 

–Jarvis bebe que dices del atuendo de papá– le dijo Tony a su IA 

–Señor se ve estupendo como siempre y esos pantalones resaltan muy bien sus piernas y glúteos

–Muy bien dicho Jarvis tu si sabes la respuesta– sonrió en el espejo, había programado a la IA cuando la creo también para levantarle el ego

–Los demás ya están listos, tenemos solo media hora para irnos, diles que no tarden, Hongu vendrá por nosotros y no queremos perdernos la ceremonia, jejeje–rio Tony, pues si bien para Loki era un gran castigo a diferencia de los demás que daban sus condolencias a Thor no creía que el chico rudo deseara no casarse con el pelinegro, para Tony era más que obvio de que al rubio le urge casarse para poder meterle las manos al dios del engaño

–“de seguro Thor dejara desecho a Loki en la noche de bodas, de seguro le deja no uno sino dos bollos en el horno” –pensó Tony, la boda le callo como anillo al dedo pues gracias a ella podía distraerse de pensar un poco en sus problemas.

–Señor, Mr. Hongu y la señorita Sif ya están aquí los demás vengadores ya van hacia la terraza para marcharse a Asgar

–Bien Jarvis, Gracias– y salió en la dirección mencionada

En la terraza, con un vestido largo y elegante de color negro estaba Nat dejando ver un lindo escote en el frente y su cabellos suelto , Pepper un vestido igual de gala pero de color azul marino y un sensual escote en la espalda con el cabello recogido, Clint en un bonito traje violeta oscuro sin corbata con un chaleco del mismo color y camisa de un azul grisáceo, sus mocasines bien pulidos al igual que Bruce solo que este llevaba un traje de un gris con camisa violeta y corbata satinada de rayas moradas y violetas, pareciera que el travieso de Tony los pusiera en conjunto, por su parte Nick portaba un conjunto completamente negro que resaltaba muy bien su figura masculina y Steve si, otra vez Steve allí en todo su esplendor se dijo Tony, con el traje de un color azul, camisa blanca y corbata de rayas azul con rojo al igual que el pañuelo del bolsillo, el mismo aunque no lo admitiera había pedido a Pepper que se ocupara de cumplir con el esmoquin del capi-chucho 

–Maldita sea se sigue viendo igual de guapo y sexy ese anciano– dijo Tony antes de llegar por completo a la terraza

–Tony, rápido no tenemos tiempo– le dijo Pepper tomándolo del brazo Tony le sonrió y apuro más el paso 

Steve no podía apartar la mirada del millonario, ese pantalón se ajustaba muy bien a su trasero “dioses del universo como se moría por poder tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos”, Nat al darse cuenta a donde dirigía la mirada el capi le dio un codazo y le frunció el ceño

–Hey señorita, oh gran guerrera, pensé que en esta ocasión usaría un vestido en lugar de la armadura– le dijo Tony a Sif en tono de burla

–Muy gracioso señor de hojalata aun no me cambio para la ocasión– se la devolvió Sif, ambos se sonrieron discretamente 

–Bien porque no creo que a la diva le guste verte en esas fachas en su boda

Sif rio y negó con la cabeza– jajaja, más bien pienso que Loki lo que más desea es que alguien arruine la ceremonia

Con regalos y todo se tomaron de las manos para ir a la gran ceremonia digna de los dioses en Asgar

–Heimdal, abre el Bifröst– el portal se abrió y en minutos estuvieron en Asgar Tony no pudo evitar marearse al igual Clint y Pepper

–Por Odín como pueden hacer esto todo el tiempo– dijo Tony jadeando

–Te acostumbras–le contesto Heimdal acercándose para ayudarlo, algo poco común en el vigilante, Tony lo miro y le hizo señas con la mano en signo de que no se molestara que se encontraba bien, este paró y asintió con la cabeza, en la entrada a Asgar habían un par de carruajes que los transportaría al castillo.

–Loki hijo sal de ese baño ahora mismo, los invitados están llegando ya y pronto empezara la ceremonia– le dijo Frigga un poco ya enoja  
Loki al no querer ver la furia de su madre y ya más resignado salió

–Bien, no sé cómo rayos se te pudo ocurrir esta grandiosa idea o gran diosa del amor Frigga

–Loki, es mejor que guardes tus palabra y te apures– Frigga lanzo un suspiro, sabía que Loki estaba nervioso por que pronto seria Loki Laufeyson de Odison, Loki bajo el rostro y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

–No hijo ven, no llores mi pequeño, sabes que yo te amo y que prefiero esto antes que haberte perdido en los calabozos o el exilio de un lugar horrendo, mira veras que serás feliz con Thor tendrás hijos preciosos, ven tienes que terminar de arreglarte.

Loki unto en su cuerpo las diferentes esencias que su madre le dio, las cuales dejaron su piel blanca tan suave y tersa como la de un bebe, luego se colocó la túnica blanca que cubría hasta sus pies, con elegantes bordados dorados y puso el lazo igual del mismo tono dorado alrededor de su cintura acentuando lo estrecha de ella, su madre recogió en una especie de chongo su cabellos negro con pequeñas trenzas y cabellos que caían por sobre su nuca, con una especie de diadema que atravesaba por su frente, esta era como de pequeñas flores entrelazas muy bonitas y de oro, sus zapatos eran tipo como los que los romanos utilizaban en un tono dorado que se entrelazaban hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, las mangas de la túnica llegaban hasta sus muñecas, luego vino el velo de la más fina seda que fue colocado en su cabeza, pronto se encontró caminando hasta los jardines del palacio donde se llevaría a cabo la gran boda, a la cual asistieron los gobernantes de diferentes reinos y demás personas y dioses de importancia así como sus dos hermanos Helblindi y Býleistr.  
La ceremonia comenzó bajo las palabras de Odín transcurrieron los minutos que se convirtieron en una hora hasta que por fin Odín dijo las ultimas palabra

–Bajo mi poder bendigo y doy por terminada esta unión, Thor puedes besar a Loki y Thor no tardo ni un segundo

–wau, parece que a Thor ya le anda–le dijo Tony a sus compañeros logrando un asentimiento por parte de estos

Después de la gran ceremonia vino el festejo Tony se alejó un poco en dirección de un jardín de flores viendo el atardecer quería pensar un poco al ver a Loki en el altar algo le hizo pensar que el pelinegro tenía una mirada de tristeza y alegría justo en el momento en que Thor lo atrajo para besarlo.

–Son hermosos los atardeceres de Asgar– le dijo una mujer situada detrás de él, y aunque parezca raro la sensación de tranquilidad que le dio a Tony simplemente lo relajo

–Si es muy bonito– respondió tocando una rosa– a veces me gustaría todos los días fueran de paz y tranquilidad 

La bella dama guardo silencio unos segundos y luego le contesto –a veces es posible que nuestros corazones necesiten paz y tranquilidad, pero tener un poco de caos siempre hace que las mejores momentos se aprecien más, además si todo fuera tranquilo no habría diversión en vivir, hay que vivir la vida y afrontar todo como se nos venga y ser felices dentro del disturbio, aprender de nuestros actos, sus consecuencias, perdonar como también saber pedir disculpas cuando nos equivocamos, eso nos ayuda a seguir – dijo entre una risa 

Tony voltio para ver aquella dama más cuando vio esta se alejaba, decidió que era mejor irse con sus amigos aun que las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban en su cabeza, “mejores momentos”, “felices dentro del disturbio”, Tony se preguntó si esa persona seria alguna clase de diosa o seria dios, bueno se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia después de todo Asgar era un lugar raro  
Un poco antes de llegar fuera del jardín fue interceptado por Steve, suspiro al verlo aún le dolió todo lo que le dijo pero luego las palabras de la misteriosa diosa resonaron en su cabeza “perdonar”, por su bien y el de los vengadores acordó que eso sería lo mejor para poder seguir con su vida.

–Tony tenemos que hablar yo…–fue interrumpido por un en gesto de mano

–Steve, déjalo ya, está bien así, solo dame tiempo, yo te perdono de verdad lo hago, las circunstancias no fueron las mejores y lo entiendo.

–Tony realmente no sé qué decir–Steve intento acercase a Tony tenía unas ansias enormes por abrazarlo

–Steve que haces, te he disculpado más eso no significa que te permita siquiera tocarme– y lo empujo enojado y se marchó, Rogers solo maldijo internamente por sus acciones ahora Tony “¿cómo rayos podría volver a tocarlo?”

–Steve– llamo Tony antes de seguir– lo que dije es serio te perdono por tus palabras, pero aun duelen y tú puedes abrazar a tu novia así que mantente a un metro de distancia siempre de mi– dijo lo último con enojo y se terminó de marchar

–Rayos Sharon necesito romper con ella si quiero tener una mínima posibilidad con Stark– después de esa noche de tenerlo y verlo en ese traje rojo que dios lo ayudara porque el haría que él millonario lo aceptara otra vez y esta vez haría las cosas bien para hacerlo suyo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Eurimine, o como debería llamarte, Kali, Nut, Audumla? – le dijo Frigga a la mujer con la que hace apenas unos segundo hablo Stark

–Tranquila Frigga, solo estoy de paso, luego vendré a conversar contigo, y sabes que puedes llamarme como quieras pero me gusta más otro nombre– y se desvaneció junto a los rayos del sol en el ocaso


	6. CAPITULO 6.-NOCHE DE BODAS

La noche tan esperada por Thor en estas últimas semanas estaba próxima, su madre le había dicho que cuando le indicara podría ir a su recamara con Loki, sus amigos decidieron quedarse hasta la mañana pues la celebración en su honor y la de su ahora esposo aún se encontraba en auge, unos minutos más tarde su madre llego dándole un beso 

–Hijo tranquilo, puedes ir con Loki, te está esperando– Thor asintió ante los chiflidos y burlas de sus amigos los vengadores que estaban junto a él y lograron escuchar lo dicho.

En la recamara estaba un Loki muy nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro, se comía las uñas y no sabía qué hacer para evitar lo inevitable, escapar no podía había guardias en la puerta.–¿Qué hago?,¿qué hago?– se preguntaba el dios de la mentira una y otra vez, el atuendo que su Frigga le había dado no ayudaba mucho, se sentía incómodo, expuesto si bien no hacía frío estar sin su cómoda ropa interior no le gustaba, llevaba una especie de blusón sin mangas y de botones al frente que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus pálidas piernas, ya no tenía el chongo en su cabeza ni la diadema, gracias a que se estuvo literalmente jalando los pelos de la frustración.

–“Ya sé, me hare el dormido igual no quiero que me vea así, me puedo tapar con las sabanas” –pensó triunfante

La puerta de la recamara se abrió, Loki contuvo la respiración desde la cama tapado hasta las orejas, Thor vio a su ahora esposo en la cama, solo pensar de que en unos minutos lo tendría gimiendo su nombre hacia que se empalmara, comenzó a quitar su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, por el otro extremo de la cama subió y quiso quitar las sabanas que cubrían a Loki mas este se tensó apretándolas fuertemente, Thor sin decir palabra jalo bruscamente la sabana para así poder ver el cuerpo de Loki que era muy bien acentuado por la rica tela de seda del camisón, se acercó y poso una mano sobre una de las piernas nívea, Loki salto de la cama tratando de alejarse

–T…Thor, t-tenemos que hablar Thor, esto no puede ser Thor, somos hermanos recuerdas– le dijo Loki nervioso y con miedo, si miedo, aunque no podía ocultar también el suave rosa de sus mejillas al ver a Thor completamente desnudo

–Loki cariño si no recuerdas eras tú el que decía que no éramos hermanos, pero ahora eres mi esposo y como tal sabes que tienes que cumplir– le correspondió jalándolo a su cuerpo tomándolo por la estrecha cintura, una mano bajo por las caderas del menor y subió lentamente por el muslo en la parte de atrás hasta llegar a las redonda nalgas de Loki, quien tembló ante la caricia, al sentir Thor la desnudez de Loki debajo del blusón no se pudo contener un gruñido bajo, su otra mano recorrió el mismo camino pero en el lado contrario hasta llegar a tener en sus manos los dos montículos

–Por favor, por favor Thor, no me hagas esto, todo menos esto– suplico Loki ante el movimiento del dios del trueno quien le estrujaba y acariciaba el trasero sin pudor alguno.

–no bebe sabes que esto tiene que pasar te guste o no, pero yo voy a hacer que te guste– acto seguido Thor empujo a Loki sobre la cama, abrió de manera brusca el blusón mandando a bolar los botones y empezó a atacar el cuello y luego la boca , Loki al sentir los labios de Thor quiso protestar sin embargo solo sirvió para que Thor profundizara el beso, las carisias del mayor pronto hicieron que su cuerpo respondiera, jadeaba pesado ante lo que Thor le hacía, sus pezones estaban sensibles ante las mordidas y chupones, se retorcía bajo el mayor, su miembro fue tomado entre las manos de expertas de Thor dándole placer con ellas.

Thor se separó por unos instantes para buscar el lubricante, Loki quiso escapar en ese momento su movimiento solo sirvió para que Thor quitara por completo el blusón de seda

–Thor, Thor, por favor, no…ah…ong…suéltame, no lo hagas, por dios Thor eso no va entrar en mi Thor– le decía un Loki entre lágrimas desesperada, más Thor seguía sin hacerle caso

–Shh… Loki no te asustes, sabes que no puedo parar y de aquí no vamos a poder salir sin antes consumar nuestro matrimonio– le dijo dando dulces besos a lo largo del cuello y la espalda de Loki, cosa que hacia estremecer al peli-negro, con una de sus manos acaricio el sedoso cabello de Loki, las fina hebras de pelo caían sobre los hombros y espalda de este, posiciono a Loki acostado boca abajo en la enorme cama y luego empezó a tallar su miembro entre los glúteos de Loki, a lo que el inexperto se asustó pensando que entraría así sin más en él.

–Thor, no, no, no ya vasta no puedes meterla así sin más– lloraba y jadeaba Loki pues cabe decir que la acción de Thor también lo excitaba y llenaba de anticipación  
–Shh… lo se bebe, no te pongas nervioso– Thor cogió una botella que contenía una especie de aceite que actuaba también como afrodisiaco dejo caer un poco en sus dedos y luego en la entrada de Loki, la tapo y coloco aun lado nuevamente volteo a Loki para poder mirar su rostro en el placer y al ver a Loki todo lloroso y sonrojado de la excitación, jadeando y gimiendo, le dio un beso apasionado explorando toda su boca simulando pequeñas embestidas con la lengua sacándole más gemidos que el menor ahogaba en los besos, con una mano jugo de nueva cuenta con los botones rosa, la otra bajo hasta el pene erecto de Loki y dio uno tirones que hicieron gritar al dios del engaño, jugo con sus bolas aumentando el placer y luego introdujo un dedo en la pequeña entrada de Loki, mientras se dedicaba a besarlo en el cuello, el pecho todo el rostro hasta llegar a los labios, Loki se retorció ante la invasión, luego al primer dedo se sumó otro y luego otro con el cual Loki logro sentir el ardor de ser estirado más, logrando una mueca, pero Thor no se detuvo con su otra mano masturbo el miembro de Loki y este aruñaba sus brazos tratando de tener un ancla ante las sensaciones jamás vividas, cuando Thor sintió que Loki estaba lo suficientemente estirado para recibirlo agarro el frasco de lubricante y dejo caer en su miembro un poco dando algunos tirones para aliviar la tensión, Loki aun en su estupor intentó huir de Thor con sollozos y gemidos entre cortados, pero este lo dejo a gatas le abrió las piernas y se posiciono detrás de él sujetándolo por las caderas

–ya vasta, ah, nng, Thor no, no lo hagas–sollozaba y gemía Loki

Thor haciendo oídos sordos en parte por la excitación guio su miembro a la entrada de su marido, se fue introduciendo poco a poco en el estrecho pasaje, Loki jadeaba entre el dolor del estiramiento que este le provocaba al no estar acostumbrado ante tal invasión, y justo cuando tenía la mitad su pene dentro, Thor no aguanto más y se introdujo en una sola estocada.

–Ahhh…ja…ah…ah –dio un gemido de dolor placer Loki, lagrimas se escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos –Th…Thor dioses eres demasiado grande no te muevas – le dijo entre jadeos, Thor quedo quieto por un momento gimió ante lo apretado de Loki

–nng…relájate Loki, no aprietes– y le voltio el rostro para dar un beso apasionado.  
Después de unos minutos el cuerpo de Loki se comenzó a acostumbrar, dio un suave empuje con su cadera y Thor lo tomo como su señal para moverse, comenzó el vaivén de su pelvis haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, también comenzó a masturbar el miembro semi-duro de Loki, y pronto el líquido pre seminal salía en grandes cantidades de él, conecto con la próstata del menor sacándole gemidos y gritos fuertes

–ahh, si…ssii… allí… Thor…o…otra vez

–lo que ordenes cariño y volvió a dar en aquel punto de placer que estaba volviendo loco a su amante, cambiaron de posición y Thor estaba sentado sobre la cama con Loki en su regazo montando su enorme polla, ya desde varios momentos Loki estaba perdido en las sensaciones que eran duplicadas por el aceite que utilizaron, Thor empujaba hacia arriba mientras que Loki correspondía hacia abajo, Loki envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de Thor y sintiendo su culminación beso a Thor

–ja…ah…nng…me…ah…vengo –le dijo Loki a Thor dándole otro beso y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor

–vente bebe, yo también estoy allí…mmm– respondió Thor con unas estocadas más que dio en su punto G, Loki se convulsiono en el orgasmo lanzando su semen por el abdomen de Thor y el suyo, luego mientras montaba las réplicas de su orgasmo una dos tres estocadas más y ante el apriete en el interior de Loki, Thor se vino duro vaciando sus semillas dentro del interior de Loki, quien gimió abrazado a su amante ante la sensación de los fluidos dentro de él, Thor le dio un suave beso.

–vamos Loki aún no puedes dormirte, esto aún no termina–le dijo Thor aun duro y posicionándose encima

–no...Umm…no, ya no puedo más

–Claro que si puedes mira eres mi esposo y tienes que complacerme y yo te complaceré de igual forma– le dijo Thor tomando el miembro de Loki en sus expertas manos, no tardó mucho en poner duro y jadeante de nuevo a su pequeño esposo.

–ngh…ah...ya v-asta, no más–le pedía con nuevas lagrimas surcando su rostro y mordiendo el labio inferior ante la clara excitación que estaba sintiendo. Thor acaricio de mil maneras el cuerpo de Loki embistiendo y haciendo que este se perdiera en gemidos y gritos de placer. Completamente vencido ante el cansancio Loki se durmió y Thor se acurruco haciéndole cucharita abrazándolo y tapándolo con las sabanas.  
A la mañana siguiente solo Thor salió a despedirse de los vengadores, decidió dejar dormir más a Loki, sabía que era la primera vez de su esposo aun así le había hecho el amor dos veces, al menos tendría esa consideración de dejarlo dormir más y llevarle el desayuno.


	7. CAPITULO 7.-CENIZAS ENCENDIDAS

Tony iba caminando tambaleándose por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a su habitación, Pepper lo había regañado que dejara de armar alboroto en la fiesta y que se fuera a descansar para que se le bajara la borrachera, al principio se había negado argumentando que no había tomado, y era verdad durante un rato de la noche solo tomó una copa que le ofreció una especie de ninfa del bosque, pero tal parecía que el licor de Asgar era mucho más fuerte que el de la tierra, sin embargo la rubia enojada era algo que prefería evitar, así que prefirió irse a su cuarto como esta le ordenaba. Justo cuando iba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto un tipo alto y al parecer muy ebrio le impidió abrirla.

–Hola, preciosura, porque tan solita, que tal si tú y yo pasamos un buen rato–le dijo apretando descaradamente una de sus nalgas

–Quítate maldito pervertido asqueroso, no te atrevas a volver a tocar al gran Iroman si no quieres ser tirado por el puente de arcoíris–le gritó Tony habiendo referencia al puente Bifröst

–Así que quieres jugar rudo, me encantan las luchadoras

–Luchadoras, que no vez que soy hombre idiota– le dijo tratando de apartarlo de encima

–Bueno eso no importa igual tienes un buen culo y de ser…–no pudo ni terminar la frase pues Steve quien había perdido de vista al millonario fue a buscarlo encontrándose con tal escena

–Aléjate de él antes de que te mate –dijo furioso

–Tsk… tú quién eres para golpearme idiota, la preciosura y yo nos la estábamos pasando bien–le dijo el asgardiano

–Pues esta preciosura es mía y no dejo que nadie lo toque–le contesto dándole de nuevo un golpe que mando al otro a bolar estrellándolo con la pared, el otro quedo inconsciente o más bien dormido, pues se veía que no daba para una de lo borracho que estaba

–Tony ¿estás bien?– pregunto preocupado

Tony se quedó pasmado por un minuto y no pudo haberse podido sentir más bueno una parte de él se alegró de ver a su capi-paleta defenderlo fuera la borrachera culpa del licor asgardiano, no dijo nada ante la pregunta de Steve frunció el ceño y abrió por completo la puerta seguido por el capi quien fue el que la cerro 

–Umm…–fue lo único que pudo contestar ni bien entraba sus piernas le fallaron, no cayó al piso solo porque Steve lo atrapo antes, la respiración le empezó a fallar y su cuerpo se sentía raro, sentir las manos de Steve tampoco estaban ayudando, gimió bajito, se sentía pesado y allí se dio cuenta, maldijo a la dichosa ninfa, quien sabe qué cosa le hubiera dado y él todo confiado se tomó aquel licor ofrecido o saber que era

– ¿Tony, dios que pasa?–le dijo el capitán cargándolo para después sentarse en la cama y sentarlo en su regazo quedando éste ahorcadas. 

–Ah… es…es el licor, ninfa… no se la ninfa…ah…nng–solo balbuceaba, su cuerpo no respondía y el simplemente ahora necesitaba alivio, y sentir las manos de su capitán acariciando su espalda para calmarlo no lo ayudaba, solo lograba estremecerse más y hacerlo jadear.

De verdad no podía más, Tony vio atreves de sus pestañas al capitán, y sin más al estar sentado sobre el empezó a restregar su trasero, sin pudor llevo una de sus manos a su miembro duro, con la otra tomo la nuca de Rogers y le dio un beso apasionado.

–Tony, Tony mi Tony–le decía una y otra vez pues ese beso y la forma en que se movía sobre su polla, había hecho estragos en su parte inferior, una de sus manos bajo al trasero del castaño estrujándolo y su boca fue directo al cuello logrado un gemido

–Ahh si, si así – gemía Tony, se notaba que estaba algo ido por el alcohol o lo que fuera que hubiera tomado, Steve lo cargo mientras se devoraban en besos, el castaño se refregaba su creciente erección con el mayor

–Tony mmm… no sabes cuánto extrañe tu cuerpo

Lo deposito en medio de la cama, la ropa sobraba y fueron despojándose de esta hasta quedar completamente desnudos, Steve besaba y tocaba por todas partes el cuerpo de Tony, quien solo se estremecía ante las caricias que daba su amante, miles de corrientes eléctricas pasaban por su cuerpo para ir a su polla dejándolo cada vez más duro haciendo que de ella el pre semen saliera, en un movimiento astuto por parte del moreno dejo a Rogers debajo, siendo el menor quien comenzó a atacar, beso a Steve de manera dura y apasionada, ambos gemía mientras restregaban sus erecciones, Tony miro a Steve y en un rato de lucidez las imágenes de Steve dejándolo llegaron a su mente y brinco de encima de Rogers para pararse y buscar con que taparse, se tambaleo un poco debido al alcohol en su sangre 

– ¿Qué ocurre Tony? – pregunto Steve incorporándose en la cama

–Sal ahora, sal te dije que no iba a dejar que me toques –no pudo ir muy lejos de la cama debido a su problemita en su zona más íntima, lanzo un gemido de desesperación se sentía incomodo

–Tony no puedes dejarme asi –le dijo el capitán señalando su enorme erección 

–Pues a mí que, yo también tengo asuntos que resolver con mi mano–contesto sarcástico, no quería acercase a Steve si este le besaba o con tan solo poner un dedo se entregaría a él.

–Mira, no creo que solo tu mano te ayude, déjame hacerlo Tony déjame estar contigo– le dijo para después jalarlo hasta el otra vez y darle un beso tierno.

Unas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en Tony tenía miedo de que a la mañana siguiente Steve no estuviera pero también se moría de ganas de que este lo poseyera, no lo pensó más, igual sus neuronas ya no funcionaban correctamente se dejó hacer por las expertas manos que le sostenían.

Steve lo llevo de nuevo al centro de la cama, fue repartiendo besos desde el rostro, su cuello, pezones, ombligo hasta legar al miembro que goteaba pre-semen

–Perfecto, eres simplemente hermoso–le dijo para después introducir el miembro de Tony en su boca, el mencionado gimió ante la sensación, tomo el cabello del rubio jalándolo un poco en la sensación para empujar su miembro en aquella boca cálida, Steve dejo que Tony pusiera su ritmo

–Steve, yo ah, ah me… ah…vengo... –Steve sintió cuando Tony apretó su cuerpo en el orgasmo y recibió gustoso lo que le ofrecían, y a pesar de haberse corrido su erección aun no bajaba, gimió ante la sensación de Steve dando una última chupada a su pene sensible, Steve saco el glande de su boca, fue bajando y lamio cada uno de los testículos, hasta llegar a la entrada del menor dándole una lamida y un beso a lo cual el otro se estremeció, después empezó a dar embestidas con su lengua uniendo un dedo para ayudarlo en el trabajo de dilatar a su compañero, se separó un poco para buscar algo que le pudiera facilitar la entrada al moreno, pero no encontró nada quería dirigirse al baño pero Tony lo detuvo

–No…mmm…no te vayas

–Shh…necesito algo para lubricarte amor–le dijo Rogers en voz totalmente ronca de la excitación, pues también su pene estaba dolorido sin atención, Tony no dijo nada tomo una de las manos de Steve y la llevo hasta su boca para chupar tres de los dedos de Steve, quien entendió lo que Tony quería lo dejo chupar sus dedos hasta que sintió que era suficiente, introdujo dos de sus dedos en aquel estrecho pasaje, viendo el extasiado rostro de Tony quien se empalaba solo en aquellos dedos luego introdujo el otro, saco sus dedos y se colocó entre las piernas totalmente abiertas del menor tomo su miembro, al fin podía tener el también un poco de alivio, se posiciono y sin más se introdujo en Tony para empezar con suaves embestidas hasta hacerlas erradicas

–Ahhh…nng...ah…ah Steve más, más Steve sii allí –gritaba totalmente en éxtasis Tony y el otro ni tarde ni perezoso lo obedecía dando en cada empuje en el punto de placer dentro del castaño, este se aferraba a la fuerte espalda del rubio, Steve lo besó justo en el momento en que ambos alcanzaban su culminación.

El capitán rodo y se acomodó a un lado para después abrazar a un Tony sonrojado, era una de las vistas más eróticas que jamás había visto, le tomo el rostro y lo volvió a besar, Tony correspondió aquel beso pausado y profundo se separaron por falta de aire se miraron por un momento hasta que Tony comenzó a quedarse dormido en un silencio cómodo y reconfortante, Steve lo beso en la frente cuando lo vio dormido jalo una de las sabanas y los tapo para después quedarse dormido también con su amado.

La mañana llego Asgar haciendo que los rayos del sol se colaran por las ventanas de las habitaciones del palacio y en dos camas diferentes se despertaban dos rubios despertaron para apreciar a sus hermosos amores quien estaban con las marcas de sus noches de pasión. 

Steve no quiso despertar a Tony, se paró despacio para darse un baño y preparar después el del castaño, cuando este se bañaba Tony abrió los poco a poco los ojos, busco a su amante al otro lado de la cama y no lo encontró su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quiso llorar, otra vez lo Steve lo había botado, pero antes que siguiera con sus pensamientos la puerta de su baño se abrió dejando ver a Steve en una toalla, este le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso ligero 

–El baño está listo bebe, tenemos que apurarnos si no los demás se enojaran por esperarnos y sobre todo Fury–le dijo Steve dejando totalmente sorprendido y rojo, Tony en su trance se paró automáticamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño, después salió y se colocó su ropa Steve también estaba ya vestido, verlo allí con su sonrisa tonta lo molesto, ese tonto capi-paleta pensaba que iba a dejar las cosas asi, estaba muy equivocado, Steve aún estaba con Carter y al pensar eso se enfureció más.

Steve veía ensoñado a Tony tal vez las cosas entre ellos empezarían a estar mejor y Tony lo aceptaría, hasta que vio el semblante del castaño cambiar a uno totalmente furioso, el capi dio una mueca nerviosa pues tal parecía que este no lo aceptaría aun, y si aún, porque él se encargaría de ganarse al moreno de fuego.

–Tu maldito anciano de museo cómo pudiste abusar de mí, tonto, tonto aun estas con Sharon, maldito que te crees que soy un simple juego–le propino tremenda cachetada para después salir de la habitación.

– “Rayos, Sharon, ni me acordaba de ella, pero cuando llegue a la tierra tendré que hablar con ella, no puedo permitir Tony piense que es solo lo estoy usando” –se dijo asi mismo para después salir de la habitación 

Tony iba todo un mar de confusión en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con cierto dios asgardiano y al juzgar por la sonrisa solo pensó que este se había divertido de lo lindo con su ahora esposo, luego pensó en Loki, dio un suspiro para calmar su semblante, aunque el loco pelinegro casi lo mata no le deseaba nada malo por extraño que pareciera, cuando se conocieron ni el mismo lo sabía pero le agrado la diva, tal vez sería buena idea ir a verlo, dudaba que con lo orgulloso que era hubiera dado de buena gana lo que Thor por su sonrisa tonta había tomado.

–Amigo de hojalata me alegra verte, iba justo a despedirlos–y lo abrazo fuertemente

–Thor, me quitas el aire, quiero despedirme también de Loki si me lo permites, podrías decirle a los demás que voy en unos momentos

–Claro que si amigo Tony, y gracias por considerar a Loki– Thor lo soltó de su abrazo para dejarlo ir y dirigirse el a despedir a su compañeros de equipo.

En la habitación de los recién casados Loki se despertó, noto enseguida que no había nadie y esto lo angustio aunque una parte de él se sentía aliviado, se incorporó trabajosamente de la cama necesitaba asearse, sus caderas y en general todo su cuerpo dolía, caminó a paso lento al cuarto de baño y allí noto que este estaba listo, se metió a la tina y dejo que el agua tibia aliviara la pesadez de su cuerpo, después de un rato se salió de ella, estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo se contempló miro las marcas que tenía y sin querer recordó la noche anterior y se puso rojo de la vergüenza, después su cara sonrojada paso a una de tristeza, él amaba a Thor lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo y ahora estaban casados algo que soñó mucho siendo joven, pero Thor solo lo quería por obligación y para ser la incubadora de sus hijos, salió de la habitación con ojos llorosos se vistió y se sentó en la cama como en una especie de trance, dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y luego una voz que no esperaba

–Loki está despierto, ¿puedo pasar?

–Si–si fue lo único que contesto 

Tony se acercó poco a poco a Loki y ver al dios pelinegro vio los ojos rojos de este y sin pensarlo se sentó a su lado para luego darle un abrazo confortante, sus ojos también se aguachinaron, Loki se tensó un poco al principio pero al escuchar los suaves sollozos del más pequeño correspondió al abrazo y de sus ojos las lágrimas también cayeron 

–Tú lo amas, sé que lo haces, yo también amo a un rubio idiota que solo me uso para sacarme de su sistema, solo soy un juguete para él, al menos tu puedes intentar enamorarlo ya que están casados 

–Nuestras vidas son un lio, quien viera a dos enemigos abrazándose para consolarse…, él no me ama solo es obligación, soy una incubadora que necesitan para hacer al reino más poderoso.

Tony apretó más su agarrare con Loki y después se separó de él

–Al menos intenta ser una incubadora feliz, podrás tener un lindo bebe de la persona que amas, si no lo logras siempre puedes venir a mi torre a hacerme compañía– Loki rio ante el cometario de incubadora feliz y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro al igual que Tony

–Asi que el señor correcto al fin te puso las manos y otra cosa encima eh, deberías enamorarlo e intentar ser un juguete feliz, y no creo que siquiera me dejen ir de aquí como para ir a midgard

–Podrías decirle a Heimdal, tal vez piense que serás una mala reina y te deje ir, tengo que irme y Steve y yo no podemos estar juntos él no me ama y aparte su novia es Sharon Carter – después de eso ambos se dieron un abrazo más.

Tony se dirigió hacia la salida a donde lo esperaban los demás, pronto se marcharon dejando a Thor quien en seguida se fue a su habitación encontrando a Loki sentado en la pequeña terraza de su habitación coloco las bandejas de comida en la pequeña mesa, Loki no lo volteo siquiera a ver pero aun asi hablo

–Cariño, traje tu desayuno comamos antes que se enfrié–Loki al fin voltio el rostro y lo miro demasiados sentimientos bailaban en sus ojos tristeza, alegría, odio y amor, no dijo nada y comenzó a comer al igual que Thor, este después salió pues tenía que reunirse con Odín, claro no sin antes robarle un corto beso y decirle que no tardaría mucho.

Tony y Loki estaban ambos sentados cerca de sus respectivas ventanas mirando al cielo dieron un suspiro 

–“De verdad mi vida es un completo lio” – pensaron ambos riendo al recordar su conversación

–Juguete feliz, soy Anthony Edward Stark yo no puedo ser un juguete

–Incubadora feliz, soy Loki Laufeyson yo no quiero ser una simple incubadora– se dijeron ambos dándose una nueva determinación dejando escapar una sonrisa triste pero con un poco de nuevas esperanzas.


	8. CAPITULO 8.- SORPRESAS

– Wou, Wou, Wou!, ¿Qué te sucede Tony? – pregunto Pepper con tono de preocupación pues salvo cuando su amigo se emborrachaba no le rendiría culto a la tasa del baño, paso un toalla medio húmeda para el moreno este la tomo limpio el sudor y poco a poco se levantó para cepillarse los dientes.

– Tranquila Pepper estoy bien es solo algo que comí que no estaba bueno – dijo restándole importancia y acostándose en la cama, pues estos días debía admitir que no habían sido de lo mejor, más trataba de mentirse así mismo que no era nada importante.

– Mira solo déjame descansar mañana veras que estaré bien – dio una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas a la mujer, a la rubia no le quedó otras que asentir y salir del cuarto, sabía que su amigo no estaba bien y que todo había empezado después de su fiesta, pensó al principio que solo era tristeza porque los vengadores tomaban cada quien un rumbo por sus trabajos

Tony vio salir a Pepper de su habitación y no pudo contener el llanto las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas y como no hacerlo cuando la única persona a la que le has dado tu corazón a la que se entregó en cuerpo y alma simplemente lo desecho peor que a basura, después pensó en todo lo ocurrido n la boda de Loki y Thor de cómo le pidió perdón después cuando estuvieron juntos, su actitud atenta, pero lo sabía todo era por el momento, tan luego llegaron a la tierra este desapareció dejándolo solo pues igual sus compañeros se habían marchado en misiones solo Bruce estaba en la Torre

Tony al recordar lloró y lloró aún más tratando de sacar todo su dolor, ya habían pasado un poco más de dos meses de lo ocurrido y aún era una herida nueva cruda que sangraba pero aun así, allí en ese mismo cuarto donde conoció la felicidad y luego el dolor, limpio sus lágrimas y haciendo uso de las propias palabra del capitán que aun resonaban en su cabeza 

– “Tu eres Tony Stark solo olvídalo”.

–Y tiene razón yo soy el gran Anthony Edward Stark, yo tengo que superarlo – se dijo para sí mismo, para después tomar una ducha ir por un poco de comida y encaminarse a su laboratorio donde sabía que su amigo Bruce estaba.

Su estómago rugió en protesta ahora por la falta de alimento, quien lo entendía le da algo y lo de vuelve para después pedir más, solo rogaba a los dioses de todos los reinos como diría su buen amigo Thor no de volver nuevamente la comida.

Después de servirse un poco de fruta cortada y un vaso de jugo de manzana se fue a su laboratorio.

–Hola, veo que estas mejor– le dijo Bruces mirándolo de forma detenida

–Si bueno no quiero seguir en mi cuarto– le dijo tratando de ser el mismo Tony de siempre y ofreciendo un poco de su fruta

–Eso es bueno, me alegro– le dijo aceptando un trozo de fresa dada por el millonario, sabiendo de la incomodidad de su amigo cambio de tema, preguntando por Logan y Remy quien durante los días que estuvieron allá había dado a luz a un niño de nombre Jimmy.

–Dime haz sabido algo del pequeño lobito– Estar rio ante el sobre nombre dado al bebe 

–Jajaja, dice Remy que Logan es un papá gallina y no se separa del pequeño aparte, se queja de que él bebe es igual que su padre y que no lo deja dormir porque quiere comer todo el tiempo.

Ambos recordaron un poco cuando gambito tuvo al bebe, pues por muy increíble que parezca lo tuvo de manera natural y descubrió otras cosas como que también lo podía alimentar gracias a sus genes mutantes, todo gracias a la ayuda de Charles quien también había dado a luz de esa forma a sus gemelos Wanda y Pietro quienes habían muerto en un atentado en la mansión cuando eran unos niños

“Era una preciosa tarde en la mansión de Xavier todos estaban en la sala platicando, entretenidos con cositas para él bebe con lo cual Tony pudo olvidar un momento todo lo sucedido con el capitán, todo estaba genial hasta que un muy pálido Remy con muecas en su rostro se para justo enfrente de Logan y sostuvo un poco su vientre, Logan solo pudo observar a Remy tratando de descifrar lo que tenía Remy y se paró casi de un salto cuando algo hizo clic en su mente

–No me digas él bebe ya viene

–S...sii...ja...ah –le contesto Remy entre jadeos pues justo allí en frente de todos rompió fuente.

Después de esto todo fue demasiado rápido tan luego Remy se encontró en la clínica que tenía la mansión X con todo preparado para el nacimiento del bebe se encontró completamente dilatado y listo para pujar, Banner fue quien ayudo con el parto no de embalde había ayudado a tanta gente haya en Calcuta.

–Diablos, dioses, Logan te voy a matar cuando esto termine dormirás en la casa del perro por hacerme esto, a la próxima tu tendrás al bebe

Logan solo asentía a lo que Gambito decía, con un gesto de dolor en su rostro porque Remy lo estaba apretando fuerte de las manos incluso en una de las contracciones donde tuvo que pujar mordió su mano, en ese momento Wolverine agradeció de su poder curativo.

Pronto se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, Bruce lo reviso y comprobó que estuviera sano, luego lo paso a Tony quien estuvo todo el tiempo allí y este lo envolvió en una pequeña mantita que tenía lista para pasarlo con sus respectivos padres.

Logan tomo primero al bebe dando un beso en su frente para ponerlo en los brazos de Remy , este no pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad al tener a su niño en sus brazos, la imagen era enternecedora hasta que cierto pequeño decidió que salir al mundo le dio hambre y muy astuto comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de su madre tratando de llegar a uno de los pezones de Remy cubiertos por su camisa y al no conseguirlo empezó de nueva cuenta el llanto, a lo que Logan sin pensarlo abrió la camisa de Gambito, ante el asombro de los presentes observaron como el pequeño succionaba con avidez extrayendo la leche de su gestador, luego entraron todos los demás y el profesor explico que eso era parte de ser un mutante capaz de gestar.”

Bruce rompió aquel recuerdo, cuando estaban en la mansión X, para él fue un gusto haber podido ayudar

–Si ya me imagino, Logan debe estar consintiendo a su hijo abriéndole la camisa a Gambito para que el pequeño se alimente cuando quiera– ambos rieron, pues después del nacimiento cada que lloraba su hijo por comida y sin importarle que Remy durmiera le abría la camisa o se la quitaba argumentando que no quería despertarlo pero el pequeño necesitaba comer.

Steve ya no veía ni la hora del día cada para estar alado de su Tony, tan luego llegaron a la torre recibió una llamada de Sharon y pensó que era tiempo de arreglar un poco el lio que hizo, pero cuando llego al departamento de ésta y la termino, como era de esperarse se puso insoportable, lo insulto y le dijo que se fuera, luego le rogo por que no la dejara, sin embargo le dijo que no la amaba y se marchó, quería regresar pronto alado del castaño pero Nick lo obligo prácticamente a ir a una misión aunque tenía que admitir que esta le dio tiempo para pensar y a Tony también, pensó muchas de las cosas, se arrepintió de sus palabras, después de haberlo tenido entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que no simplemente quería sacarlo de su sistema, prueba de ello fue la hermosa noche en Asgar, sus palabras en su primera vez juntos fueron una excusa barata que se hizo creer y lo estaba pagando caro, después de dos largos meses estaba de vuelta en la torre después de dejar sus cosas antes en su departamento.

–Señor Rogers, ¿cenara aquí o ira con la señorita Carter? – pregunto la IA

–No Jarvis Sharon y yo hemos terminado, Jarvis piensas que Tony quiera aceptarme como algo más que amigos ahora que Sharon no esta

–Señor en realidad no le puedo ayudar con eso, es algo que solo el señor debería decidir, tal vez deba empezar invitándolo a una cita, si quiere puedo conseguir libros de cómo enamorar a una persona.

–Gracias Jarvis, no creo que sea necesario lo de los libros– le dijo Steve saliendo del gimnasio de la torre en dirección a su habitación

Justo cuando llego a la puerta de su cuarto 

–Sabes Jarvis creo que mejor si consígueme los libros que dijiste

–Como usted ordene señor

Después de darse un baño de agua fría Steve se dirigió a la cocina de la torre, ya había decidido que si quería una nueva oportunidad al lado de Tony tendría que quedarse a vivir en la torre. Llegando a la cocina por fin pudo tener la primera imagen de Tony comiendo a cucharadas un poco de helado de chocolate con fresas, se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de donde estaba sentado el castaño.

–Te he extrañado tanto 

Tony dio un salto del susto, tan ido estaba en su querido helado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de nadie, reconoció la voz y miro al tonto de Steve, totalmente enfurecido dejo su aperitivo y dejo irle un tremendo puñetazo al rubio

–Y eso es por haberme dejado botado tan luego llegamos de Asgar maldita antigüedad – y regreso a comer su rico postre

–Tony bebe, lo siento tuve que irme Sharon llamo y…– Tony voltio dándole una mirada de completo odio ante la mención de su ex

–Mira, fui con ella pero no lo mal interpretes fui a terminar esa relación quiero hacer las cosas bien para estar contigo.

–Las cosas bien, ja no me hagas reír te marchas más de dos meses idiota

–Tony, tuve que ir a una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D y no pude venir antes.

–Ja asi que una misión era más importante–bufo Tony para pararse con todo y helado y marcharse pero Steve no lo dejo le quito su preciado helado y lo sostuvo de las manos

–Tony por favor sé que hice mal en dejarte, pero Nick me obligo yo quería regresar a ti rápido, aun asi agradezco a la misión pues me dio tiempo de reflexionar todo el daño que te he hecho

Tony se quedó callado al fin ese día en la mañana había decidido olvidarlo y he aquí al maldito tratando de hacerle perder la razón y a pesar de todo lo amaba si lo amaba como nunca podría amar a nadie pero eso no significaba que se la dejaría fácil. Quiso poner distancia entre ellos pero una punzada en su estómago lo detuvo, Steve vio la mueca de dolor en su rostro y lo sostuvo

–Ah, dios duele, llévame con Bruce por favor Steve– le dijo el menor y Steve lo obedeció asustado por el rostro pálido de su amor

–Bruce– grito Tony 

–Que pasa aquí, Tony… ¿te encuentras bien, que paso?

–Uy si me encuentro a las mil– y un nuevo calambre le ataco

–Aah Bruce amigo me duele, que me pasa mmm…

–Tony tranquilo, Steve ponlo sobre la camilla iré por lo necesario 

Con unos pocos minutos trajo consigo máquina de ultrasonido, ya sabía que su amigo no andaba muy bien del estómago solo esperaba no fuera algún tumor o algo, igual tendría que tomar muestras de sangre.

Primero hizo los análisis de sangre de forma rápida ayudado por Jarvis, leyó todo de lo que había hecho y se sorprendió ante los últimos resultados, nervioso se dispuso a hacer una ecografía, el moreno ya estaba tranquilo los dolores lo habían dejado de repente asi como comenzaron ahora solo estaba un poco asustado al ver las reacciones de su amigo de ciencia. Banner alzo la camiseta del moreno y le puso gel azul y frío para empezar con su trabajo, busco en la imagen proyectada y luego se tensó al llegar a la posición donde se veía en el monitor una pequeña cosa en forma de aba.

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene Tony? Bruce– el mencionado salió de su trance a la pregunta vio a su hermano en la camilla con el rostro en miedo ante su respuesta

–Dios voy a morirme, Bruce dime que tengo– le dijo con ojos llorosos

–Tony cálmate no tienes nada –y este al igual que Steve suspiraron

–Pero hay algo que debes saber y Steve es muy bueno que estés aquí también 

–Oh dios si me voy a morir, cuanto tiempo me quedada– Bruce le regalo una sonrisa divertida

–Tony hermano, no te vas a morir pero subirás de peso y tendrás algunos malestares por algunos meses, pero después de esos meses todo volverá a la normalidad, bueno dentro de lo que cabe

–Espera allí Banner que no estoy entendiendo lo que dices

–Sí, ni yo tampoco lo entiendo y sé que he estado comiendo más pero eso no significa que me voy a descuidar y poner obeso

–Jajaja… no Tony, bueno tratare de ser delicado, miren el monitor y escuchen atentos– y estos asi lo hicieron

–Tony estas esperando un bebe

– ¡Que…!– dijeron al unísono

–Deja de decir tonterías–gruño Tony 

–Te dije que escucharas ese es el sonido del corazón de tu bebe, míralo es esta pequeña aba 

–Vamos a tener un bebe, Tony tendremos un hermoso bebe–dijo Steve con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos y para luego darle a Tony un beso tierno en la frente y labios– ¿está bien, a Tony le dolía el vientre hace apenas un rato?

–Tranquilo Steve eso fue normal, Remy el esposo de Logan nos comentó que más o menos entre en segundo y tercer mes, el gestador sufre unos calambres para dar la suficiente cavidad para que él bebe pueda crecer por completo

–Voy a tener un bebe, un bebe– dijo Tony con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas para luego desmallarse del cansancio y las emociones

–Tony amor ¿estás bien?, Bruce…

–Tranquilo Steve es solo el cansancio, yo imprimiré la foto de mi lindo sobrino o sobrina, mientras lleva a Tony a su cuarto y que descanse.

Steve solo asintió y cargo al morenito lo más delicado que pudo al estilo princesa, con ayuda de Jarvis quien abrió la puerta lo coloco en la cama y se acostó junto con Stark en un abrazo protector

–Oh escuchaste Jarvis voy a ser padre

–Sí señor, me alegro mucho, ahora más que nunca debe conquistar al señor Stark

–Ni que lo digas Jarvis, ahora ni nunca me separare de él y nuestro niño o niña.

En los jardines secretos de Frigga

–Asi que después de todo has venido– dijo Frigga oliendo una rosa

–Claro querida, no puedo dejar a uno de mis dos pequeños hijos en la casa de los lobos –respondió sentándose y oliendo de igual manera unas flores de gardenia

–Hijo, de que rayos estás hablando Eurimine– le respondió Frigga con claro susto reflejado en su rostro.

–De quien más, si no de mi pequeño Loki, sabes muy bien o al menos lo sospechaste en algún momento, el parecido a su anterior cuerpo es bastante notorio

–Pero, como eso no es posible el Loki de aquella época debe estar muerto, yo, yo lo vi morir sin poder hacer nada

–Y tienes razón el cuerpo de mi pequeño murió, pero se tiene ciertos privilegios de ser la diosa de la creación, pude rescatar su inocente alma

–Pero los reyes de los gigantes, Loki no puede ser tu hijo él es hijo de ellos

–Jejeje, claro que lo es mi querida Farbauti tenía la encomienda de cuidarlo como suyo y gracias a Laufey pude concebir un nuevo cuerpo para el alma de mi bebe, pero Odín tenía que asesinarlos, su obsesión por mis amados hijos los gigantes de hielo no tiene perdón

–No puedo, por los dioses, no puedo creer lo que me dices, mi pequeño niño es tuyo– y Frigga empezó a dar leves sollozos, aquel joven que murió a manos de Odín por culparlo de la muerte de sus dos hijos Baldr y Höor.

–Bueno no he venido para hablar del pasado, sé que sabes toda la verdad de lo que paso en ese tiempo y que ahora amas a mi pequeño como tuyo y lo protegerás con tu vida, si no lo pensara de esa forma créeme que jamás hubiera dejado que lo criaras.

–Entonces, a que has venido, no puedes llevártelo es el esposo de mi hijo

–Claro que no lo apartare de tu hijo, sé que Thor puede dar la felicidad que siempre le negaron a mi pequeño, y lo se aunque quería y déjame decirlo tu hijo sea un bruto

–Jajaja… si tienes razón pero Thor es bueno de corazón y ama a Loki aunque el muy lento no se haya dado cuenta por completo aun, y lo ama tanto como Loki a él desde que era jóvenes, no por nada soy diosa del amor.

–Tengo que irme, solo vine a decir que vendré seguido y que me acercare a mi pequeño, asi que no te sorprendas de verme, otra cosa, de verdad lamento que tus hijos se hayan matado, sé que en aquel momento tu corazón sufría mucho y por eso no pudiste evitar lo de mi hijo, pero confió en ti ahora para que me ayudes a cuidarlo, lo que más deseo es que nuestros hijos sean felices, a Odín no sabe nada de esto y ni lo sabrá, asi que te pido discreción, aparte ya no soy Eurimine me gusta más María–y se marchó en una especie de portal dejando a Frigga con los ojos llorosos y sumergida en sus recuerdos prometiendo internamente que esta vez sí lo protegería hasta del mismísimo Odín.

Poco rato después llego Loki en busca de su Frigga para almorzar Thor no estaba y después de él, ella era la única persona en que podía al menos confiar un poco

–Madre, ¿estás bien?–Se apresuró Loki, tanto como la túnica holgada y larga hasta los tobillos le dejaba correr, de un tiempo para acá a Loki le dio por usarlas lo cual le daba un aspecto de ninfa o hada

–Si hijo, solo recordaba a tus difuntos hermanos

–No pienses en eso Madre ahora tienes a Thor y bueno yo estoy aquí también

–Lo se mi querido niño, lose pero me da miedo no poder protegerlos a ustedes 

–Lo siento madre debes recordarlos por mi culpa, yo también peleé con Thor por el reino

–No hijo, Höor oscureció su alma en ambición y termino con la vida de mi Baldr, pero tu mi niño solo estabas celoso por culpa del lento de tu hermano, sé que jamás lo podrías haber matado, asi como y sé que esos malditos chitauri te utilizaron 

La realidad es que Loki fue amenazado con la muerte de uno de sus hermanos Helblindi y para que lo liberaran sin rasguño se intercambió y ayudo en ese macabro plan que gracias a los vengadores no tuvo éxito.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9.-CELOS

Después de la hermosa y genial noticia recibida por los líderes de los vengadores, se extendió como pólvora entre los demás miembros del equipo, sobre todo extendida por un Rogers sumamente feliz, que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Tony.

–Ni pienses que por que ahora tengo un bollo en el horno voy a dejar que me toques–le había gritado Tony a la siguiente mañana cuando se despertaron, Steve lo mantenía abrazado de forma protectora y cuando Tony había abierto los ojos pudo sentir a una de las manos del capitán sobre su aun plano vientre.

–Tony amor, yo termine con Carter me di cuenta que yo no la amo, yo te amo a ti solo que fui un necio que trato de excusarse falsas palabras que solo te hicieron daño, pero no más amor, asi tenga que luchar con cualquiera yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ahora que me darás un hijo juro que te conquistare nuevamente y no me separaré de ti– le dijo un emocionado Steve para después darle un beso en la frente, las mejillas y luego los labios y como no hacerlo, ante las palabras del capitán se había puesto realmente feliz y las mejillas de Tony se tornaron de un lindo rosa.

Para Tony su bebe era una de las mayores cosas que la vida le estaba regalando, que Steve le dijera que lo amaba y ya no estaba con Sharon fue la cereza del pastel, justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle al capitán que siguiera, se escuchó como la puerta era azotada y una mujer de pequitas en la cara entrando como pedro por su casa con una gran sonrisita y abrazando a sus amigos, Tony se apartó rápidamente de Steve, cuando vio a Pepper pero sabía que su amiga preguntaría, antes tenía que poner en su lugar a esa tonta reliquia de museo que si creía que se la dejaría fácil estaba equivocado, si bien ya lo había aceptado en primera porque lo amaba enormemente y más ahora con él bebe en camino lo haría sufrir un poquito antes de decirle que él también lo seguía amando y que quería que juntos cuidaran de su pequeño.

–Tal vez seas el padre mi bebe y jamás te negaría conocerlo yo sé lo que no es tener un padre cerca de ti, pero si de verdad quieres algo conmigo tendrás que hacer muchos méritos–le había dicho antes de correrlo a la cocina porque al parecer el pequeño tenía hambre y como para confirmarlo su estómago rujió

–Te lo prometo te conquistare y te seremos muy felices alado de nuestro bebe y los demás que vengas–dicho eso sin dejar que Tony protestara se dirigió a la cocina a hacer un rico desayuno para su amor.

Pepper se sentó en la cama junto a él y sin más le dio un gran abrazo como la amiga hermana que era y se consideraba del millonario, cuando terminaron su relación ambos llegaron al acuerdo que su amor era más fraternal.

–Tienes que contarme todo, ¿Cómo es eso que tendrás un bebe?, ¿el padre es Steve? ¿Por qué le dijiste todo aquello? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?, hay algo que sé que no me has dicho asi que más te vale que empieces en lo que Steve termina el desayuno–al escuchar todas las preguntas de su amiga Tony se resignó a contarle desde el principio el por qué se fue unos días a la mansión X y por qué actuaba ahora asi con Steve

–Bien entiendo y estoy de acuerdo que se gane tu confianza, lo mantendré vigilado no puedo creer aun con lo amable que es Steve te haya dicho esas horribles palabras, pero igual lo veo muy emocionado asi que me alegro que le des una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores

–La verdad que yo también me alegro y más saber que podre tener un bebe fruto del amor que le tengo, jamás pensé que fuera posible, tú sabes a diferencia de Charles y Gambito yo no soy un mutante al menos eso es lo que creía apenas ayer

–Jajaja si Bruce me dijo que hasta te desmayaste, pero no pienses más en el porqué, ahora tu solo concéntrate en cuidarte y vamos date un baño o has lo que tengas que hacer Steve ya debe estar esparciendo la nueva a los demás que están en el comedor

– ¡Que…! vinieron pero ¿cómo? –dijo Tony aunque era clara la alegría que le daba que sus amigos lo visitaran

–Yo los cite, pero Nick no pudo venir

Tal como Pepper lo dijo cuando llego a la cocina que parte de sus amigos a excepción de Thor quien estaba en Asgar estaban allí y Steve con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las felicitaciones y abrazos no se hicieron esperar y todos tomaron un rico desayuno hecho por el capi, y por primera vez en unas semanas tal parece que él bebe también estaba feliz y dichoso de comer lo que su papa hizo por que Tony pudo retener el desayuno ese día.

Tres semanas habían pasado rápido Steve se desvivía por atender a Tony quien empezaba a tener antojos y con cuatro meses ya comenzaba a mostrar una ligera curva en su vientre, Banner les había asegurado que el producto se desarrollaba muy bien dentro de su madre, Tony tenía las hormonas a todo lo que dan se decidió a que Steve había demostrado suficiente durante su tiempo de prueba, le daba regalos., le repetía constantemente que jamás lo dejaría e incluso lo llevaba a cenar a algún lugar bonito y una noche donde Steve lo llevo a un observatorio para que pudiera ver las estrellas y luna Tony no pudo más comenzó a dar hipidos por el llanto asustando a Steve, pero este lo tranquilizo y le dijo todo lo que guardaba para sí.

–Te amo Steve, no sabes cuánto lo hago, Snif…Snif– le decía con sollozos

–Tony, Tony mi Tony no sabes cuánto he esperado esas palabras en estos días– y limpio sus lágrimas para darle un gran beso en donde ambos trataron de transmitirse todo sus sentimientos y asi se dirigieron a la torre en el transcurso del camino Tony se quedó dormido y Steve lo cargo dentro, sin percatarse que alguien los observaba desde lejos, se acostó con Tony en la cama del menor y allí quedaron profundamente dormidos.

¬…………………..\\(>O


	10. CAPITULO 10.- CONFESIONES DOLOROSA

Loki se disponía a ver a su madre necesitaba hablar con alguien, con tres meses de embarazo su pancita ya era notaria y parecía de cuatro, era más que obvio que no podía seguir ocultándolo aparte que sin su magia no podía asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con su bebe, llego al jardín de su madre pero no la encontró lanzo un suspiro pues ya estaba un poquitín cansado gracias a su pequeño aun así se dispuso a seguirla buscando, pero un agarre fuerte lo detuvo asustándolo y haciendo que forcejeara para liberarse.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dijo Fandral con clara lujuria en la voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Loki 

–Suéltame no me toques–le dijo zafándose de su agarre

–Vaya bonito esas no son formas de contestar para la futura reina–le dijo en burla

–Y a ti que te importa cómo debo o no de contestar–le dijo tratando de pasar de él

– ¿A dónde precioso? –lo sujeto de nueva cuenta de la cintura

–Suéltame, suéltame idiota–dijo Loki forcejeando y dando empujes para alejarlo sin tener éxito

–Sabes desde antes siempre te he traído ganas pero tu orgullo era demasiado, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te desflorara de haberlo sabido antes– y trato de darle un beso cosa que Loki esquivo

–No basta suéltame ya – Loki trataba de soltarse pero sin su magia no podía y usar fuerza física sería demasiado para su bebe, por suerte una extraña mujer apareció

–Creo que el joven ha dicho que lo suelte–dijo llamando la atención de Fandral quien lo soltó de manera brusca, no cayendo gracias a la mujer, desde el día que llego Fandral lo había estado acosando escapando Loki solo por un pelo gracias a que la mayor parte del tiempo Thor estaba con él.

–Todo está bien mi pequeño no te alteres no es bueno para él bebe– le dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como los suyos y de hermosos ojos verdes

– ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo…como sabe de mi bebe?

–Hijo te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que se, pero en otro momento me podrás preguntar de eso ahora me alegra encontrarte ven conmigo he venido a hablarte–tomo su mano dirigiendo a un jardín secreto dentro del palacio, Loki simplemente la siguió pues no se sentía amenazado por la presencia de aquella dama

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Loki sentado en una banca rompiendo el silencio que había 

–Muchos me conocen como Eurimine, Nut entre otros nombres aunque estos no son mis nombres verdaderos solo una vez lo he utilizado… mi nombre es María, yo soy la diosa de la creación

Loki la observo tratando de descifrar si lo que decía era verdad, María se acercó a él y se sentó también tomándolo con sus temblorosas manos las contrarias, Loki las observo y dirigió su mirada al rostro de la mujer y se sorprendió de la imagen pues aquella lloraba

–Mi pequeño no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento de tenerte así de cerca, mi bebe, mi dulce Loki, siempre observando desde la distancia

– ¿Quién eres? –volvió a repetir Loki con los nervios de punta

–yo mi bebe… yo soy… soy tu mamá, al fin pude venir a estar junto a ti y prometo jamás te dejare lo prometo

– ¿Por qué hasta ahora y no antes?, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado

–Hay mi niño pasaron tantas cosas cuando volví por ti Farbauti y Laufey ya estaban muertos y tú no estabas, te busque pero estabas con Frigga quien te hacia cosquillas mientras tu reías y junto a ella estaba Odín viéndote con ternura, son muchas cosas toma esto te servirá para entender todo– le entrego un librito, su diario.  
En este relataba la historia de un joven quien fue como un hermano pequeño para Odín, como sus hijos Höor y Baldr se enamoraron de la belleza, inteligencia y risas del hermoso gigante de hielo quien era poseedor de una magia muy poderosa, gracias a ese joven el mjolnir y otras reliquias de Asgar fueron creadas, Baldr al ser el hijo heredero al trono pidió la mano del joven quien ante los cortejos empezaba a sentir sentimientos de cariño hacia el joven, Höor segado por la ira mato a Baldr para conseguir el trono y al hermoso joven pero este se negó a comprometerse con él cosa que enfureció al hijo menor de Odín, Frigga quiso revivir a su hijo mayor y fue con Hela quien solo pidió que todos lloraran su muerte pero un gigante de una cueva no lo hizo, ese gigante fue contratado por Höor, quien con artimañas hizo creer que Logi como se llamaba el joven, con su magia había tomado la forma de esa criatura, Odín segado por la angustia y el dolor lo condenó a muerte siendo el mismo quien tomo su vida, cuando Eurimine llego de su viaje que interrumpió debido a sentir el lazo con su pequeño perdiéndose apareció justo cuando el joven caía sin vida cogiéndolo en el aire lanzando un grito desgarrador junto con mucha magia haciendo que todos los mundos temblaran y destruyendo una gran parte de Asgar matando a Höor con solo verlo no sin antes maldecirlo por ser el culpable de la muerte de un ser inocente dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos tanto como a la misma Frigga y Odín, pues imágenes creadas con la magia de Eurimine pudieron observar todas las atrocidades de Höor, la mujer lloro mientras se manchaba su hermoso vestido con la sangre de su hijo, desapareció con el cuerpo de él y en su palacio con su magia y mucho esfuerzo pudo conservar el alma de su pequeño pero necesitaba un nuevo cuerpo, debido al uso sin control de su magia no podía hacerlo inmediatamente durmió un tiempo junto al alma de su pequeño, después relata cómo lo primero que hizo cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para recuperar a su hijo viajo de nueva cuenta con quien era el padre de Logi y seria de nueva cuenta su padre, Laufey este estaba ya casado con el hermoso Farbauti y tenían ya dos niños de 12 y 8 años, rogo a ambos pero Farbauti al simplemente verla y comprender el dolor que también le daría si perdiera a uno de sus hijos intervino y prácticamente ordeno a Laufey que no podía dejar morir a su hijo, el rey ya antes había decidido ayudarla después de todo Logi era su pequeño, Farbauti solo le ahorro el convencerlo de otra forma y ante el acto de Farbauti Laufey se enamoró más del hermoso gigante, una noche basto para dar un nuevo cuerpo al alma de Logi quien después de un tiempo nació aún más bello y siendo el consentido de sus tres padres pues Farbauti lo quería como propio, Eurimine seguía débil de utilizar su magia con imprudencia y sobre todo le cobraba factura el haber alterado los mundos con la resurrección de Logi quien sabia ahora se llamaría Loki, se sumó en un sueño y ambos reyes la incentivaron a que se recuperara que ellos cuidarían a su pequeño y así lo hizo pero de nueva cuenta su sueño fue interrumpido al romperse los hilos de vida de los reyes de Jotenium y fue en busca de su hijo, lo busco hasta encontrarlo en Asgar al verlo seguro y que no podía dejar el reino e hijos de sus amados amigos Farbauti y Laufey decidió que se quedaría con ellos los terminaría de criar ayudaría a reconstruir el reino y vigilaría a su bebe desde la distancia, cuando al fin Helblindi el mayor pudo tomar el reino ella tenía que sumirse en un sueño profundo, pero sabía que Frigga cuidaría y quería a su bebe como suyo además que María quería darle una linda familia a su pequeño y sabía algo le decía que en midgard encontraría al amor de su vida.

–Sé que son muchas cosas de asimilar, pero al menos me vasta que me dejes acercarme a ti y a mi nieto–le dijo María con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Loki quien también lloraba como magdalena también por las hormonas se lanzó a su madre

–Después de todo de lo que me he enterado no habría forma alguna de que no te quisiera a mi lado Ma…mama

–Gracias hijo no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto–le dijo sollozando y abrazándolo fuertemente– bueno mi bebe ahora que ya no nos separaremos es justo que sepas algo mas

– ¿Hay más? –pregunto Loki logrando que su madre se sonrojara por lo que diría a continuación

–Si bueno, como leíste yo fui a midgard allí conocí a un hombre que en un principio no podía ni ver pero fue ganando mi corazón, era una gran persona él y yo bueno nos casamos y tuvimos…tuvimos un hijo, tienes un hermanito

–Que… y ¿dónde está?, ¿Cómo se llama?, cuéntame –dijo Loki pero guardo silencio al ver la tristeza en los ojos de María

–Cuando tenía cinco mi pequeño, unos seres que en la tierra llaman los grises nos capturaron, al ver que querían hacer daño a mi esposo y mi pequeño, pues jejeje yo use mi magia y los extermine a todos y al alterar ciertas líneas de tiempo y ya sabes igual que soy la creación si termino con algo que yo misma cree pues recibo cierto como decirlo impacto, umm ya me conocerás la verdad no me gusta seguir las reglas–rio– pero puse a ambos mi esposo y pequeño a salvo pero tuve que dormir otra vez, desperté hace casi un año recuperándome por completo, tu hermano tiene 22 años aunque me entere que su papa hizo parecer ante la sociedad que tenía cerca de 30, para no darle rodeo tu hermano se llama Anthony Edward Stark, y me case con Howard Stark– le dijo esperando su reacción

– ¡Que!…. y yo casi mato a mi propio hermano 

–Claro que no yo vi todo y sé que no eres capaz, al igual que sé que ayudaste a que Coulson fingiera su muerte para poder recuperar a su hijo Wade –Loki se puso rojo al parecer su mamá sabia muchas cosas–bueno pero ya es tarde y tienes que darle de comer a mi nieto estoy doblemente feliz ya verás cuando vayas a ver a tu hermano – dijo la mujer contenta arrastrando a Loki hacia el castillo donde cerca de la entrada se encontraron a Thor quien miraba con ira como la mujer y Loki se despedían con un abrazo efusivo

–Asi que ahora no solo seduces hombres sino también mujeres– le dijo Thor a Loki justo cuando este llegaba a la entrada del palacio

–De que estas hablando, yo no seduzco nada

–A no, entonces podrás explicar lo que Fandral me dijo–hay que decir que Fandral por el miedo de ser descubierto dijo que Loki lo quería seducir para que lo ayudara a escapar, Thor lo jalo bruscamente y lo llevo a su recamara

–No sé lo que te dijo pero no es cierto y menos en el estado en que estoy–le dijo Loki dudoso de decirle sobre él bebe pero sabiendo que no los podía ocultar se decidió

–Thor yo…–trago duro–Thor estoy en cinta, Thor vamos a ser padres – le dijo pasando sus brazos en la bolita de su vientre

– ¿De quién es? –le pregunto frío Thor

–De que hablas es tuyo, nuestro Thor de quien más–le dijo Loki un poco en shock por las palabras de su hermano

–Pues no te creo y no saldrás de aquí hasta decirme de quién es ese niño –y se fue dejándolo encerrado

–Thor abre no me dejes encerrado, Thor, Thor –gritaba con llanto Loki–mamá, mamá ayúdame –sollozo y María apareció justo en el cuarto

–Oh dios mi pequeño tranquilo todo estará bien, ven vamos iras con tu hermano y no te preocupes por nada yo arreglare todo, tu solo preocúpate por tu bebe ya verás que tan luego el tonto de tu esposo se entere de la verdad ira de rodillas pidiéndote perdón, Loki asintió y pronto se encontraron con Heimdal, cuando este los vio llegar solo asintió y transporto a Loki a la torre Stark justo en el cuarto del millonario quien se llevó un gran susto pues salía de la ducha

–Loki eres tú, viniste, pero casi me matas del susto y haces que se me salga el niño –le dijo divertido acariciando su vientre llevándose una sorpresa más al ver que ambos hacían lo mismo 

–Estas, estamos o dios– dijo Loki

–Si…–dijo Stark abrazando efusivamente a Loki– Tony la toalla– y Tony avergonzado se metió al baño cambiarse, Loki conto el por qué estaba allí y bueno estaba feliz ambos lo estaban, Loki se moría de ganas de decirle todo pero quería mejor dejarle eso a su madre.

–Ese Thor es un tonto pero ya verás que vendrá de rodillas a pedirte perdón, umm…quieres comer este niño de aquí adentro quiere, pediré algo –le dijo cambiando de tema a lo que él bebe de Loki respondió con un gruñido y un antojo

–Jajaja– rieron ambos–tienes helado de chocolate y duraznos 

–Si espera– y se fue a la cocina en busca de todo pues el capi andaba en una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D

Comieron Loki se dio un baño, se contaron muchas cosas, Tony le dijo que estaba ahora con el capitán esperando la llegada de su bebe y que estaban muy felices para luego dormirse juntos tomados de las manos


	11. CAPITULO 11.-NIÑO O NIÑA

Un alegre Steve se dirigía a la habitación de su amado, llevándose una sorpresa al no verlo solo, sino con ni más ni menos Loki, tenía que admitir que ambos cuerpo acurrucados y tomados de las manos era muy hermoso pero eso no fue suficiente para que sus celos salieran a flote

–Anthony Edward Stark que es está pasando aquí–grito haciendo que Tony se asustara y Loki despertara

–Qué diablos Steve ya nos despertaste–Loki quien abrió los ojos y vio a Steve pero se volvió a acurrucar en la cama

–Asi que ahora te quieres vengar y me engañas con Loki

–Eres un idiota, como voy a engañarte con si él está casado tonto–Loki al escuchar que no podía seguir durmiendo se sentó y bostezo al mismo tiempo que Tony ambos hombres se sonrieron

–Entonces explícate –exigió ignorando a Loki

–Ahh… eres un idiota capitán, Loki vino huyendo de Asgar y tú te comportas asi con nuestro invitado que no ves es malo para los bebes–le dijo Tony poniéndose sus pantuflas de conejito

–Bebes, que tendremos gemelos 

–Jajaja, Rogers cuando te volviste tan chistoso, duu Loki está casado entiendes

–Lo que Stark quiere decir es que yo tengo al otro bebe–le dijo señalando su vientre y después pararse como flecha en dirección del baño pues a su bebe despertarse temprano no le gusto y Tony al escuchar a Loki no pudo evitar también sentirse enfermo asustando al capi que solo a tino a darle un cesto de basura fue una escena cómica pues el capitán tuvo que correr del baño a la habitación para ayudar a los dos embarazados, cuando al fin terminaron Tony se dirigió al baño le dio un cepillo de dientes a Loki y al verse ambos en el espejo suspiraron haciendo gestos similares para luego cepillarse, Tony le dejo a Loki la ducha primero le presto unos pantalones y camisas que mando a hacer especialmente para su embarazo pues no podía perder el glamur, después el tomo su ducha y junto al capitán que veía curioso a los hermanos aunque no lo supiera se dirigieron a la cocina.

–Qué esperas tenemos hambre–dijo con un puchero Tony al capitán ordenándole que quería unos hot cakes con fresas y tocino, Loki no se quedó atrás y pidió lo mismo que Tony solo que los quería con crema chantillí y trocitos de jamón.  
Después de tomar su desayuno se dirigieron a la sala, Tony quería pasar ese día con Loki pues no había visto muy bien al pelinegro

–Quieres que Bruce te haga un ultrasonido, hoy cumplo los 4 meses según yo y Bruce me dijo que puedo saber que será mi bebe

–Puedes pedirle eso por mí, la última vez digamos que no quedamos tan bien

–Jajaja, te dio una paliza, pero Bruce es como mi hermano diva asi que sé que aceptara, hoy vendrán unos amigos que te presentare, vienen por él bebe, entre charlas y antojos pasaron la mañana.

En Asgar

–Como que no está por ningún lado–dijo Thor desesperado–busquen otra vez

–Hijo por favor cálmate, ya verás que Loki aparecerá–le dijo Frigga

–Como me pides eso, Loki está en cinta madre

–Oh mi dios…–chillo Frigga–cuando me lo pensabas decir

–Ese niño no es mío–dijo de forma fría–Fandral me confeso que Loki lo trato de seducir para escapar y tal parece consiguió que alguien más callera para ayudarlo tal vez el padre de su hijo

–De verdad que eres un idiota, hijo mío–le dijo Frigga dándole un manotazo en la cabeza –ahora sé por qué Loki no aparece, como puedes dudar asi de él, jamás se rebajaría a esa clase cosas, parece que no conocieras su orgullo, ahora viste bien que recibiremos una visita te espero en el comedor del jardín

–Está bien, iré en un momento– Thor se marchó para cambiar su ropa y darse un baño, igual seguirá buscando a su esposo

Dos horas después Odín y Frigga esperaban a su invitado, Odín no sabía quién era su flamante esposa le dijo que era una sorpresa, Thor llego y tomo su lugar en la mesa, unos instantes después de su llegada ante la estupefacción de Odín apareció María frente a ellos.

–Tu donde esta Loki –dijo Thor furioso parándose de la mesa

–Thor no seas descortés y no le hables asi, parece que no te eduque con modales–bufo Thor

–Tu madre tiene razón, no deberías hablarle asi a tu suegra y Odín largo tiempo

–Eurimine ¿qué haces aquí y como que suegra de Thor?

–Sorpresa Loki es hijo mío con Laufey, he venido de nuevo aquí porque es necesario hablar de mi niño, pero primero comamos que me muero de hambre  
Thor se volvió a sentar, comieron y después de terminar María por fin hablo de nuevo

–Bien, pues joven es un gusto conocer de frente al esposo de mi pequeño, aunque no tengo una buena impresión de ti, Ahh y efectivamente yo me lleve a mi hijo, ayer cuando nos viste fue la primera vez que Loki me vio y me presente como su madre, si no hubieras estado tan enojado por la mentira que tu supuesto amigo te dijo hubieras notado los ojos rojos de mi bebe.

–Que fue lo que dijo Fandral Thor –pregunto Odín 

–Tsk… que Loki lo ha estado seduciendo para poder escapar

–Por mis barbas Thor, no me digas que creíste eso te recuerdo que si Loki duerme en tu lecho no es precisamente por su gusto

–…  
–Al parecer no aprovechaste el tiempo que tu madre te dio para conocer el corazón de mi hijo, solo te encargaste de andar tras sus huesitos, sabes que lloró cuando lo encerraste, acaso te preocupaste por saber si había comido, le has preguntado alguna vez como se siente con todo esto, sus miedos, color favorito o comidas

–Yo… bueno –Thor no sabía que hacer ahora que le decían todo eso se dio cuenta que el jamás le pregunto a Loki como se sentía, incluso en la noche de su boda y todas las demás a pesar que Loki no quería lo había hecho suyo

–Mira hijo no quiero juzgarte, pero de verdad que creo le debes una gran disculpa a Loki 

–Ahora entiendo por qué no puedo ver ni sentir donde esta Loki, es tu magia quien me bloquea

–Que esperabas no voy a permitir que dañen a mi hijo, tal como lo hicieron con log…

–No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia– dijo Odín furioso golpeando con su puño la mesa

–Veo que aun juzgas a mi niño por un crimen que no cometió, deberías utilizar ese ojo que te dejaron con provecho y ver la verdad–dijo tajante, con una mirada fría que podía estremecer a cualquiera, Odín desvió la mirada pues en el fondo sabía que había tomado la vida de un inocente y lo peor de quien había tratado como un pequeño hermanito, tal como Logi lo llamaba desde niño

–Por favor no entremos en conversaciones del pasado –dijo Frigga–por favor dinos donde esta Loki

–Lo diré pero primero contéstame esta pregunta Thor, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Loki?, ¿lo amas, le quieres, dime?

–Yo me lleno de rabia cada vez que alguien lo mira de manera lujuriosa, no soporto la idea de que Loki sienta amor por alguien que no sea yo, quiero monopolizarlo y que nadie lo toque yo…–guardo silencio por unos instantes en lo que sus palabras se asentaron en su lento cerebro–yo lo amo, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazado no pude soportar la idea de que ese hijo no fuera mío–dijo cayendo ahora en cuenta del daño que había causado en Loki

–Bien pues eso espero realmente, porque si le haces daño créeme que me lo llevare y ni Odín puede impedirlo, de verdad tienes que haberle hecho caso a mi hijo Helblindi y haber cuidado más a mi Loki, yo fui quien impidió que ese tal Fandral se aprovechara de él, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Odín que lo ve todo y ha interferido en los intentos de ese tipo y otros más para con mi hijo

–Padre es, es eso cierto

–Si hijo, desde que llego Loki he estado cuidando de él y Fandral tendrá que responder por lo que hizo, mira que esa mentira solo tu pudiste creerla, ¿Helblindi y Býleistr son hijos tuyos y no de Farbauti?

–No claro que no, pero después de los que le paso a mis dos grandes amigos no podía dejar su reino como lo dejaste, asi que me encargue de cuidarlos y los quiero como si fueran míos– le respondió a Odín, quien bajo la vista avergonzado pues sabía que había destruido una familia y todo porque Laufey no quiso continuar con el tratado de paz que tenían entre los dos reinos, todo era justificado por Laufey pues era a su hijo a quien habían asesinado

–Bueno otra de las cosas a las que vine es por este matrimonio que es un supuesto castigo, sé que sabes todo Odín que mi Loki no fue culpable del ataque a la tierra

–De qué diablos hablan, que me estoy perdiendo, como que mi Loki no fue culpable y aun sabiéndolo lo obligaste a ser esposado por mi

–Odín, de verdad lo supiste todo este tiempo– dijo Frigga

–Sí, lo supe, Thor la verdad es que Loki fue obligado por un tal Ronan a atacar la tierra, tu herma…tu esposo lo hizo para rescatar a Helblindi y Býleistr, no me miren asi era lo mejor no había forma de probar su inocencia y no podía cometer el error de exiliar o meter al calabozo a mi hijo menor

–Basta por ahora, si quieres arreglar las cosas con mi hijo debes reflexionar y confiar más que nada en él, conocerlo y bueno tú sabes, está seguro, esta con el pequeño Anthony en la torre, te aconsejo reflexiones rápido y llegues haya antes de las siete, yo me tengo que ir a otra cosa lleva ropa Loki no volverá aquí por un tiempo tendrán que vivir en la tierra hasta que yo lo diga, no te preocupes podrán venir de visita, todo lo hago por el bien del bebe, Asgar no es un lugar seguro para Loki y el niño por ahora. 

Thor no podía pensarlo más se había equivocado, por el bien de su hijo y del propio Loki necesitaba primero pedir perdón por sus tontas palabras y en segunda conquistar a su esposo, llego a la torre del amigo Tony, al principio no se escuchaba que hubiera alguien pero tan luego puso un paso dentro de la sala Jarvis hablo

–Señor Thor que bueno que está aquí, los señores están todos en el laboratorio  
Thor camino hasta allá entro viendo a diferentes personas, Logan con gambito y su bebe, Natasha, Pepper, Clint, Steve, Tony recostado en una camilla con Bruce haciéndole no sé qué cosa y su Loki junto a Iroman. Bruce puso el gel para comenzar con su cometido, paso a maquinita por la pancita de Tony

–Mira este es su bebe, está creciendo bien, pueden escuchar también su corazón–les decía Bruce y Tony como todos los demás no despejaban la vista de la pantalla

–Capi, lo ves es nuestro bebe–le dijo Tony a Steve mientras este le daba un beso en la frente, ver a su hijo era algo que jamás había esperado

–Veamos, veamos, si…será un niño, págame Clint–dijo Bruce pues habían apostado entre ellos sobre el sexo del bebe

–Lo escuchaste capi, tendremos un niño –lloraba Tony mientras se acomodaba su ropa y recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos mientras Loki un poco tenso se sentaba en la camilla.

–Oye seguro tienes tres meses, tu bebe crece muy rápido, no es justo– dijo con un puchero Tony, cosa que hizo reír a los presentes, Thor se acercó, Loki estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla que solo los demás se dieron cuenta de su presencia. 

–Esto es una sorpresa, felicidades serán padres de dos pequeñines aunque aún falta un mes para saber que son  
–Dos…–dijo Thor sorprendiendo a Loki que lloraba viendo a sus bebes en la pantalla–por Odín tendré dos hermosos hijos– dijo para después desmayarse.

–Jarvis grabaste eso –dijo Tony divertido –Si señor todo

–Y pensar que el que los tiene que llevar soy yo –dijo Loki suspirando mientras cogía un vaso con agua y se la echaba a su hermano.


	12. CAPITULO 12.-HORMONAS

La noche había llegado rápido actualmente estaban algunos amigos de los vengadores, Logan, Gambito, Rhodes, Nat, Pepper, quienes organizaron la cena celebrando saber el sexo del bebe y claro estaba también de los gemelos de los dioses, Bruce platicaba con Clint mientras el otro hacia pucheros por haber perdido la apuesta pues él quería que el millonario tuviera una hija, Steve había salido a comprar unas hamburguesas jumbo para el antojo de su hermoso embarazado, casi le había llorado cuando el capitán le dijo que no era bueno para él bebe, cosa que al millonario no le pareció pues para Tony era su bebe quien se las pedía y vaya quien era él para negarle las cosas a su retoñito, Steve decidió que al menos le compraría una después de todo el millonario se esmeraba mucho por comer sano para que su bebe creciera bien y era raro cuando pedía hamburguesas y cosas de ese tipo.

Loki se encontraba solo en la terraza de la torre viendo a todos los demás reír, Tony les había presentado a sus otros amigos y había quedado encantado con el lindo Jimmy.

– ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto Tony acercándose para sostenerle la mano libre que no acariciaba su vientre

–Sí, es solo que no sé qué pensar de Thor, me dijo y ha hecho cosas que me han lastimado, me dolió mucho que dudara de la paternidad de mi bebe

–Sabes Thor es lento, bruto y tonto –rieron ambos pues era cierto– pero por el poco tiempo que lo he conocido sé que es una buena persona, aquella vez cuando vino por ti y te llevo del avión, pensé Wou… este grandote no es tonto jejeje, la forma que impidió que te llevara conmigo y las miradas que te daba, no eran de un hermano mirando a otro y menos de bueno mirando al malo, si me entiendes…

–…Creo entender

–Tsk, para que más rodeos a leguas se veía que Thor te traía ganas y más que solo eso, ese tonto dios te ama solo que el muy bruto no se había dado cuenta al menos hasta ahora

–Me dices que lo perdone asi sin más

–No, claro que no, mira Steve también me hirió mucho aun duele la herida y me suelo sentir inseguro, pero cuando supe del bebe no pude evitar sentirme feliz y quería que mi niño tuviera a sus padres, veras Steve me pidió perdón, no lo perdone de buenas a primeras pero le di la oportunidad de demostrar que de verdad no solo quería estar conmigo por él bebe sino también porque me quisiera, aún tengo a veces dudas pero quiero ser capaz de intentar darle una bonita familia a mi niño, a pesar de todo sigo amando a Steve y no creo dejar de hacerlo ni esta ni en otra vida.

–Gracias eres una persona muy sabia para tu corta edad–le dijo abrazando a su pequeño hermano

–Jajaja, soy un genio sabes–y rieron ambos entre su alegre abrazo haciendo que los demás sin poder evitarlo los miraran con una enorme sonrisa ante la bella escena

–No lo abraces– dijo desde el marco de la puerta Thor a Tony

–Grandote despertaste–le respondió Tony ignorando su comentario y sin soltar a Loki

–Loki es mío, suéltalo –le dijo con los muy claros celos que a Tony le parecían entretenidos

–Thor basta–le dijo un enojado Loki, si ya saben las hormonas

–Loki amor, yo lo siento, por favor perdóname de verdad yo me cegué por favor

–Lo siento, crees que con eso basta, eres un idiota –con lágrimas en el rostro, si las hormonas–sabes, por todo lo que he pasado mi confusión lo feliz y triste que estuve al casarme contigo, primero te vas con Jane, me convierto en el malo, tantas cosas y tú solo pensaste en ti, te odio, te odio porque a pesar de todo te amo, tonto, estúpido, como…Snif….como te atreviste a dudar de mi bebe –le decía ya desecho Loki con las miradas de todos los demás quien al final optaron por marcharse para darles más privacidad

–Crees que ellos estarán bien–le dijo Tony a su capi quien había llegado justo en el momento en que Loki empezó a llorar 

–Ellos tienen que hablar y arreglarse, están casados y esperando dos hermosas criaturas, mientras es mejor que tu comas tu hamburguesa y vallamos a nuestra habitación para hacerte mimos –le dijo Steve refiriéndose a una clase de mimos que a Tony le llamaron la atención pues desde la noche en Asgar no habían tenido intimidad, el día que se reconciliaron Tony estaba tan cansado que no pudo evitar dormirse y los días siguientes no hubo demasiado tiempo salvo para una que otra caricia y beso pues el capi tenía varias misiones de S.H.I.E.L.D que cumplir

–Sabes las hormonas me están dando algunas ideas– le dijo Tony divertido pero aun preocupado por los dioses

–Loki amor, perdóname, perdóname–le decía Thor abrazándolo consolándolo

–No me digas amor, tú no me amas, tu solo estás conmigo porque Odín lo decidió

–Cariño mírame– le dijo tomando el rostro del menor entre su manos

–Sabes que soy un lento como dice mamá, hoy conocí a tu madre, tu verdadera madre, ella me hizo ver muchas cosas, sobre todo me hizo caer en cuenta de algo que muy seguro sentía desde hace tiempo y que solo yo no veía, Loki yo me puse furioso por que no puedo aguantar que te miren de la forma en que los hombres en Asgar te miran incluso desde antes de casarnos incluso desde antes de conocer a Jane alejaba intencionalmente a cualquiera que te viera, quiero monopolizarte que solo me mires a mí, que me ames a mí solo a mí y nuestros hijos, yo te amo Loki, te amo con locura te amo tanto que no puedo soportar que veas a alguien más, yo sé que me equivoque pero fueron los celos quienes hablaron y sé que quiero conocerte saber tus comidas favoritas, colores, lo que piensas, ser tu esposo en toda regla, por favor Loki dame una nueva oportunidad que no pienso desaprovecharla por favor –le dijo Thor cayendo de rodillas con las manos de Loki entre las suyas y dejando a Loki sorprendido al ver como gruesas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Thor

–Eres… eres un idiota, no sabes todo lo que significan tus palabras, cuando era joven espere tanto porque me dieras una mirada, una esperanza, muchas veces fantasía con casarnos y tener muchos niños, no sabes cuánto te amo, grandote– le dijo abrazándolo 

–Loki, mi Loki perdóname, perdóname por todo este tiempo que desperdicie te juro que hare cada uno de esos sueños realidad– y beso su vientre

–Yo solo no quiero que me lastimes, quiero ser feliz tener a nuestro bebe y criarlo con amor, quiero quedarme junto a ti, quiero… quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea de verdad– le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

–Loki hermoso, nuestro matrimonio es de verdad desde el día que nos casamos, no desde antes cuando trate de conquistarte, te acuerdas de collar que te di, cuando lo vi a un comerciante no pude evitar sonreír como bobo al ver esa piedrecilla verde que me recordaba tanto tus ojos, te amo, te amo tanto, solo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo. 

–Eres lento que no es más que obvio que ya te la estoy dando–le dijo Loki para después tímidamente posar sus labios sobre Thor.

Thor se levantó y lo cargo, no podía esperar para hacerlo suyo pero por el embarazo uso lo mejor de su autocontrol y llegar a la recamara donde le hizo el amor 

–Thor ssii…allí Thor me vengo Thor…te…ahh… Amo, te amo–repetía entre jadeos Loki

–Ven bebe mmm…eres delicioso tan estrecho tan hermoso, te amo también te amo no sabes cuánto nng–le dijo enterrándose en el interior de Loki haciendo que ambos llegaran a su culminación, Loki estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido, Thor se paró por una toalla limpio a su amado, dio un beso a su bebe dentro de Loki y luego uno en la frente de el quien suspiro acurrucándose en los brazos del mayor quedándose dormidos ambos.

Tony por su parte estaba libido, sus hormonas estaban a todo lo que da y nuevamente se quedó con las ganas pues mañana temprano Steve tenía que ir a SHIELD por una misión

–“Maldito Nick” – pensó Tony, pero no oh no esta noche el obtendría lo que necesitaba estaba harto de tener que recurrir a su mano –“Loki no será el único que tenga una buena noche” – se deslizo por debajo de las sabanas y fue directo al pene de Steve quien dormía como dios lo trajo al mundo facilitándole su tarea

–Hola mi querido capitancito–le dijo lujurio Tony pasando su lengua y empezando su tarea, lamio y jugo con la parte baja de Steve quien solo suspiraba entre sueño hasta que al fin despertó ante las muy gratas sensaciones

–Tony, mmm… sabes que mañana tengo que ir a el helicarden ahh

–Un hu, y también ja…ah sé que no te puedes ni me puedes dejar asi – le dijo Tony chupando de nueva cuenta, jamás había dado una mamada a un hombre pero incluso practico cuando estaba solo con una plátano y estaba tratando de darle a Steve el mayor placer posible a pesar que no podía meter todo el miembro dentro de su boca

–Amm…ven acá –le dijo Steve atrayéndolo para darle un delicioso beso, que dejo jadeando por aire a Tony y sonrosado de sus mejillas 

–Por favor Steve hazme el amor– le dijo Tony mirándolo y su miembro sobre el del capitán buscando alivio para su dolorido pene, Steve no lo pensó más haría uso del suero del súper soldado para ir mañana a trabajar y no dejar dormir a Tony esta noche

Colocó a Tony aun lado y se posiciono sobre él, Tony instintivamente abrió las piernas dejando a Steve entre ellas, Steve repartió besos por el cuello, beso detrás de las orejas, chupo el lóbulo de una fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho dio un beso sobre el reactor de Tony, paso la punta de su lengua por el contorno del mismo hasta que se dirigió a los erectos y rosados pezones, jalo con sus dientes el izquierdo mientras que con su mano atendía al derecho chupo ambos, haciendo que Tony soltara suspiros y jadeos revolviéndose en el placer, levanto la vista observando a Tony quien abrió los ojos encontrándose ambas miradas, Steve se acercó a esos labios tentadores rojos que le pedían a gritos ser besados, se besaron con pasión en un duelo de lenguas que Steve gano, Tony se dejaba hacer por las manos de Steve que tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo dando alivio a su miembro que estaba duro y mojado, Steve entre clarisas y caricias busco en el cajón el lubricante, tenía que preparar con sumo cuidado a Tony no quería lastimarlo y menos al bebe, dejo caer un poco sobre la entrada y sus dedos metiendo uno y repitiendo el proceso con otro y otro dedo mientras besaba a Tony por diferentes partes de su cuerpo

–Tony, mi egocéntrico genio, te quiero tanto y a nuestro precioso bebe también, no sabes lo feliz que soy –le decía una y otra vez en el oído a Tony, este tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos por la excitación y por escuchar las hermosas palabras que Steve le decía

–Steve por favor, ahh…nng…ja...ah entra en mi te necesito por favor 

El capitán se posiciono detrás de Tony quien poniéndolo de lado para no lastimar al bebe, lo penetro lentamente saboreando la sensación de ir se adentrando en Tony, comenzó el vaivén de sus cadera haciendo que ambos se estremecieran.

–Te amo, te amo Tony, mmm…

–Ahh ssii… asi ahh te amo tam…bien Ahhh…–grito su culminación Tony apretando su entrada haciendo que con un par de envestidas más Steve terminara dentro de él, Steve salió de Tony y lo abrazo no sin antes darle un beso más a Tony que jadeaba pesado en busca de aire, el embarazo lo cansaba Steve lo abrazo mientras este poco a poco regulaba su respiración quedándose dormido en los brazos protectores, al igual que al poco tiempo Steve lo hizo abrazando a su amado.

Mientras ambos peli-negros amanecían entre los brazos de dos rubios embelesados por sus amados, en un palacio se despertaba entre un grito muy agitada una diosa, pues había tenido una premonición de su hijo más pequeño.

–No mi bebe no lo voy a permitir, si todo sale bien serás muy feliz al igual que tu hermano –dijo María ya ideando un plan para el menor de sus hijos.


	13. CAPITULO 13.-MARIA HOWARD

Tres largos meses habían pasado, Tony con sus 7 meses de embarazo y un poquito más y Loki con 6 , ahora los dioses para alegría de ambos pelinegros se quedaron a vivir en la tierra, cosa que a Tony hacia muy feliz y a Steve dejaba más tranquilo pues este salía seguido a misiones que a veces duraban una semana entera, una de las noches en que este regreso había encontrado al millonario desecho en lágrimas sobre la cama, pues veía Thor y Loki muy acaramelados mientras que él se sentía solo sin Steve, la primera patadita de su bebe no pudieron compartirla juntos dejando a Tony muy triste pues no tenía nadie que lo mimara cuando sus hormonas hacían estragos, Steve no podía ver a su amor de esa forma rápido lo consoló y a consejo de el dios del trueno decidió aplicar la misma de ellos y hablarse más sobre sus sentimientos, sabía que a Tony le costaba ser abierto en esos temas pero lo estaba logrando, se sintió culpable por hacer que Tony se sintiera abandonado decidió que su hijo y su futuro esposo eran la prioridad y se decidió a darse un descanso, con ayuda de sus compañeros y amigos preparo la sorpresa a Tony, una velada en la terraza a la luz de la luna y estrellas.

–Tony amor sé que me he equivocado mucho y te he hecho sentir triste muchas veces, pero quiero ser egoísta y tratar de hacerte feliz por lo que me reste de vida no te prometo siempre miel sobre hojuelas, pero si esforzarme mucho por hacerte, hacerlos feliz a ti y a nuestro hijo–Le dijo para luego ante los ojos lagrimosos de Tony ponerse de rodillas y sacar una cajita dentro del saco de su traje, el cual con ayuda de Pepper había comprado

–Tony… ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? –Tony chillo de la emoción y se abalanzo a Steve llevaba meses esperando que Steve le pidiera matrimonio

–sí, sí, sí, te amo Capi-paleta, ya te habías tardado–le dijo Tony para luego darle un beso profundo y lleno de amor 

Steve quería que se casaran pronto antes que él bebe naciera según el que no quería que su hijo naciera fuera del matrimonio, Tony al principio se había negado por que se sentía demasiado gordo como para entrar en su traje de boda, pero ante la insistencia de Steve y el apoyo de sus amigos accedió a contraer nupcias en menos de un mes y ahora estaba a tan solo a un día de al fin ser Anthony Edward Stark de Rogers, no cabía de la felicidad.

Aun cuando hoy su capi no estaba todo porque sus amigos se lo llevaron argumentando que a partir del día de mañana estarían juntos por siempre, Tony se sentía muy feliz y nervioso Loki le dijo que tendría una sorpresa, entrando a su habitación se paró en seco cuando vio una silueta sentada sobre su cama, silueta que no pertenecía a su cap.

–Jarvis… protocolo de seguridad–le dijo a su IA

–Jarvis no hace falta, Tony no soy una amenaza no te preocupes 

– ¿Quién, quién eres tú?, -decía Tony a la mujer sentada sobre su cama

–Tranquilo bebe, ahora no me recuerdas pero yo regrese para protegerte mi pequeño niño.

Algo dentro de Tony le hacía querer acercarse a la mujer que le hablo, con aquella voz melodiosa y que lo llenaba de tranquilidad haciéndolo sentir como un niño pequeño justo como cuando su mamá lo arrullaba, Tony se acercó a tener mejor vista de la mujer, quien al verlo caminar indeciso le sonrió también emocionada

–Oh... dios estoy, estoy soñando, cierto si lo estoy– decía Tony con voz entrecortada

–Mi bebe, no lo estas mi pequeño

–Mamá, mamá…Sniff…Sniff, es un sueño, tu estas, estas muerta

–Hey, hey mírame bebe no lo estoy, aquí de carne y hueso, perdóname mi vida por dejarte solo tanto tiempo, sucedieron tantas cosas– le dijo María Howard dejando caer también sus lágrimas, a la habitación llego Loki quien mando a Thor por alguno de sus antojos.

–Tony quiero… mamá– dijo Loki sorprendido pues no se esperaba que llegara tan rápido y menos con Tony entre sus brazos abrazándose y llorando, si esa era la sorpresa que había planeado–Tony frunció el ceño se estaba quedando sordo, Loki había llamado mamá a su mamá

–Loki cariño ven aquí, Tony bebe tal vez esto sea difícil de comprender pero escúchame, Loki y tu son, son hermanos

– ¡Que!, hermanos espera de verdad me quede dormido y ahora estoy teniendo un raro sueño

–Es que no te gusta la idea de que seamos hermano–le dijo triste Loki

–No, me encantaría eso pero, pero mamá está muerta esto es un sueño

–Hey Tony no te alteres, sé que es difícil pero la realidad no es tan simple yo no soy como decirlo, yo no soy humana, bueno si pero no, ay como te lo digo yo soy…

–Ella es una diosa como yo, la diosa de la creación, puedes investigar de ella en internet–dijo Loki a Tony

–En definitiva estoy soñando–dijo Tony sorbiéndose la nariz pues aun cuando fuera un sueño ver a su mamá de nuevo movió muchos sentimientos

–No bebe te dije que no lo estas ven tú también Loki déjenme mostrarles lo que soy, parte de lo que he vivido– les dijo para poner su manos en sus frentes y mostrarles desde la vida de Loki como Logi, cuando conoció a Howard hasta cuando se tuvo que separar nuevamente de ellos

–Mami, Sniff, papa te creyó muerta, él te amaba tanto

–Lo se bebe y yo a él lo ame y lo amo es el amor de mi vida– le dijo entre lágrimas– pero ahora estoy muy contenta de poder estar con ustedes y tenerlos cerca al igual que a mis nietos

–Tienes que conocer a los chicos, se quedaran sorprendidos de que incluso Loki y yo seamos hermanos verdad que si Loki  
–Si Thor la conoce, deja que Steve la conozca jejeje, ya quiero ver su reacción con lo bella que será su suegra

–Mis bebes lo siento tanto pero no puedo dejar que me vean no como María Howard, no por ahora mis niños perdónenme todo es mi culpa soy caos y creación es mi culpa que ustedes sufrieran tanto si no fuera porque no estuve con ustedes

–No mamá, no importa que no te pueda presentar de esa forma, solo, solo… no nos vuelvas a dejar, por favor– le dijo Tony llorando nuevamente igual que Loki que no entendía por qué no podían presentarla

–Pero Thor te vio, no entiendo por qué en Asgar si te presentaste como mi madre

–Loki amor es difícil de explicar, al principio cuando desperté de mi sueño de años era lo que tenía pensado pero hace unos meses comencé a tener premoniciones de cosas que pueden afectarse si revelo mi identidad

–Dices que no puedes decir que eres mi madre, pero que tal si dices que eres mi nana, tal vez puedas decir que eres mama de Loki pero explicar que hace una diosa poderosa en la tierra es complicado

–Umm, bebe no es mala idea pero necesitamos que todo sea creíble y para eso necesitas revelar tu verdadera edad– le dijo María a su hijo asiendo que este se son rogara –aun no entiendo por qué tu papá te aumento 8 años 

–Papa dijo que era para que pudiera tomar más rápido la compañía en caso de que a él le pasara algo, en realidad no estoy seguro si tenía otro motivo, cuando era niño tuve una niñera se llamaba May Parker ella desapareció hace años un poco antes de que tomara la compañía a mi cargo al igual que su esposo Ben, podemos inventar algo…umm puedes tu sabes hacer lo que Loki hacia y cambiar de forma con magia o algo asi

–Si pequeño, puedo hacer eso, tienes alguna foto de ella

–Espera Jarvis puedes la foto más reciente que nana May se haya tomado 

–Si señor enseguida– y asi lo hizo para después mostrarla y ante los ojos de sus hijos María tomo la forma de una mujer madura de cabellos rubios y cabellos corto que en realidad no había cambiado mucho de lo que era en sus mejores años de vida, solo un poco más madura una mujer entre los cuarenta años.

–Wou tu nana en definitiva era hermosa– dijo Loki, quien aún pensaba en por que su madre hacia todo esto pero sin darle más importancia porque igual la tendría cerca

–Ahora mañana podrás ir a mi boda–decía con ilusión reflejada en su rostro Tony, María solo le dio una sonrisa que en realidad no llego a sus ojos, pues como poder olvidar su sueño, sueño en el que veía llorar desconsoladamente a su hijo por culpa del capitán y lo peor saber que no puedes evitar el dolor al menos de algo estaba segura evitaría el final de ese terrible sueño, si pudo darle una nueva vida a Loki aun que se metiera en problemas sacrificaría todo porque Tony fue feliz.

–Es hora de dormir y eso va para ambos tienen que descansar bien por los niños

–Duerme conmigo no te vayas– le pidió Tony

–Jajaja claro Tony, pero antes una cosa más quiero que te quites esa barba para tu boda

–No… me costó mucho dejarla crecer incluso tuve que experimentar para que me saliera, no quiero es mi sello, además papa también tenía–le dijo negando efusivamente ganando la risa burlona de Loki, pues suponía que sin esta Tony se vería aún más joven de lo que en realidad era, María lanzo un suspiro la hermosa yakuta que consiguió para que usara en definitiva no iba con su barba tendría que negociar con el necio de su hijo menor tal vez algo temporal

–Umm que tal esto solo será por un tiempo hare que crezca rápido después de todo tengo magia, anda vamos dame ese placer además recuerda que revelaremos tu edad verdadera y queremos que todo sea creíble, ya planee todo te quitas la barba, revelamos tu identidad y que tuve que marcharme por tu seguridad– dijo cosa que no era muy falsa pues May Parker había tenido que huir para proteger el secreto que Howard le encomendó

–Está bien pero promete que crecerá rápido– Tony había tomado la compañía de su padre cuando este aún estaba vivo y buscando al capitán América, al ser un genio no le costó trabajo pero muchos de los demás socios querían destituirlo por su apariencia infantil, quien lo podía culpar si hubieran sabido que en lugar de 22 tenía solo 14 años cuando tomo la compañía les daría un infarto, eso mismo lo obligo a usar al principio vello falso en el rostro y maquillarse para parecer de la edad que aparentaba y cuando a los 17 al fin logro tener su preciada barba a base de experimentos fue un gran alivio pues era demasiado cansado tener la misma rutina siempre de ponerse una barba falsa y una que otra línea con maquillaje para parecer un hombre maduro.

– ¿Puedo decirle a Thor? –María lo pensó por un segundo

–Lo siento hijo tal vez más adelante, por ahora no es conveniente

–Pero no quiero guardarle secretos

–Ma…–le dijo Tony poniendo carita de cachorrito, María miro a su hijo mayor que le devolvía la misma mirada, suspiro sus hijos si hubieran crecido juntos serian aún más tremendos que ahora.

–Está bien pero no ahora, déjame explicarle yo misma las cosas

Loki y Tony asintieron con una gran sonrisa, después de eso Thor llego a la torre llamando por su amado y este al escucharlo el rostro se le ilumino dejo a su madre con Tony y se fue en busca de Thor para comer y descansar.

María observo a du hijo menor mientras dormía, no podía evitar pensar como la vida se empeñaba en hacer sufrir a personas inocentes, su hijo era un amor siempre preocupado por el bien de los demás se parecía en carácter tanto a su padre y con su barba era muy parecido a Howard solo con facciones un más finas similares a las de ella, sabía que hay cosas en la vida que tienen que pasar pero eso no le confortaba ante el inminente sufrimiento de sus hijos, la noche paso dejando lugar al día que sabía para Tony sería uno de los más felices.


	14. CAPITULO 14.-MI DIA ESPECIAL

Tony estaba muy nervioso su mama le preparaba un rico desayuno que ante el delicioso olor atrajo unos hambrientos Loki y Thor y su gran amiga Pepper quien llegaba temprano por la boda de su jefe y de tras de ella venia Natasha con varias bolsas donde traía su ropa para la boda.

–Oye ¿tú quién eres? –pregunto curiosa como toda espía Nat

–Ahh, les presento a mi nana, May Parker – dijo Tony metiéndose un pedazo de su omelette en la boca y luego un trozo de panqueque

–Vaya no espere esto asi que usted es la señora Parker, wau debe decirme como se conserva tan joven–dijo Pepper aunque a Nat se le hacía muy extraño que de repente Stark tuviera una nana, en sus informes del hombre de hierro no había nada que dijera sobre una supuesta nana, o alguien con ese nombre, Stark al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Nat y ya pensando que en sus informes no había información sobre su nana gracias a su padre, le dijo

–No está en tus informes, mi padre cubrió cierta información referente a mí –Le dijo captando la atención de Natasha

– ¿Cómo sabias que pensaba en eso?–le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

–Duu acaso piensas que me trago el cuento de que SHIELD no investigo ya todo de mí 

–Vamos no es hora de saber quién investigo primero a quien mejor siéntense y tomen el desayuno– dijo con una sonrisa María a todos asi la mañana paso pronto se encontraron las chicas vestidas con sus elegantes vestidos, Nat en un escotado vestido negro resaltando su roja cabellera y dejando al descubierto una de sus piernas haciéndola lucir sexy como siempre, Pepper un vestido color rojo con detalles en encajes, su madre lucía un hermoso vestido azul marino, Loki por la comodidad opto por una túnica verde como las usadas en Asgar y Thor un traje pues a su Loki le encantaba verlo en la ropa Midgardiana, Clint ya tenía unas dos horas de haber llegada aún se vestía con su traje gris que hacia juego con una camisa morada, Bruce, Steve, Rhodes estaban en una planta abajo hacia unas dos horas que junto con Clint llegaron, Bruce ya lucía un traje gris oscuro con una camisa color hueso y Rhodes un traje azul oscuro de rayas en la tela ambos esperaban que Steve terminara de vestirse para ir a un jardín que tenía Tony en uno de los últimos pisos de la torre, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia por un juez de confianza pues por seguridad y a pesar de que Tony quería gritar a todos los vientos que se casaría con su capitán y que Steve quería hacer lo mismo, llegaron a la conclusión de que preferían guardar el secreto por el bien de su hijo

–Steve ¿estás listo?– dijo Rhodes tocando la puerta

–Si pasa, ¿necesitas algo soldado?

–Rogers no me digas soldado estamos en la torre no en el ejército, en un momento llega Bruce, pero antes quiero hablar contigo–Steve lo miro con recelo aún se sentía celoso de la relación de máquina de guerra, con Logan después de una amenaza el día que supieron del sexo del bebe lo dejo tranquilo encargándole el cuidado de su pequeño Tony cosa que el gustoso acepto.

–Dime lo que quieras pero déjame dejarte algo claro nada de lo que me digas me alejara de Tony

–Lose y no quiero que lo dejes jamás había visto a Tony más feliz de lo que es ahora, aun asi quiero que sepas que no permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer ningún daño, estas advertido te tendré vigilado, Logan, Pepper, Bruce y yo lo único que queremos es que Tony al fin encuentre su felicidad y deje atrás sus ataques de ansiedad, si tú eres lo que Tony necesita soy feliz de entregártelo para que lo cuides al igual que a mi pequeño sobrino–le dijo Rhodes con sinceridad

–No tienes ni que decirlo yo de verdad amo a Tony hacerlo feliz y formar una familia es lo único que quiero en estos momentos

–Chicos es momento hay que subir ya todo está listo–dijo Bruce interrumpiendo la conversación que en si ya estaba más que terminada.

En la habitación de Tony el chillido de la voz de Pepper se escuchó, May (María) tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que Loki, Tony se veía hermoso luciendo el yukata que María le dio uno de color blanco y con unas flores en los bordes de color rojo y detalles dorados, la barba se había ido aunque fuera solo momentáneo un maquillaje ligero a insistencia de su rubia amiga.

–Hijo te vez hermoso 

–De verdad yo me siento como una pelota –dijo con un tierno puchero 

–Eso no es cierto Tony definitivamente este yukata es mucho mejor y más cómodo para él bebe que el traje que escogimos–dijo Pepper sacándole una risa mientras la voz de Jarvis se escuchaba

–El juez y el capitán Rogers lo esperan en el altar, también los invitados, es momento de ir señor 

Todos se estaban en la enorme habitación que estaba llena de flores y un estanque artificial asi como una piscina, la habitación ocupaba una planta entera de la torre y era un lugar tranquilo en donde descansar de días de trabajo, entre los invitados estaba gente que Tony conoció gracias a Logan en la mansión X, charles, Hank, tormenta, Scott, Coloso, Kurt, entre varios de sus miembros, también pudieron llegar para su sorpresa su amigo Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Drax y Groot, Logan y Gambito quienes estaban junto con su pequeño Jimmy en los brazos de Remy, Nick Fury, la agente María Hill e incluso Stephen Strange quien miraba curiosa a María como si supiera que no era quien aparentaba, no eran muchos invitados solo gente que conocían y en la que confiaban y no representaban ningún problema para su bebe.

La ceremonia comenzó Tony caminaba de la mano de su mamá, cuando Tony llego junto a Steve este nunca le quito la mirada de encima pues Tony se veía hermoso con todo y su pancita de 7 meses, el juez prosiguió a unirlos firmaron los documentos que los acreditaba como un matrimonio y Steve sin perder más tiempo y ante las risas y gritos a los recién casados beso a Tony haciendo que este se sonrojara.

–Te ves hermoso mi esposo, ya quiero que termine todo para hacerte mío– le dijo para darle un nuevo beso, la fiesta empezó todos se divertían y bailaban, hasta que María llamo la atención de todos con un micrófono, Tony ya sabiendo se acercó a ella pues era el momento de revelarle a sus amigos la aparición de su nana pues ya había visto muchas miradas curiosas sobre todo de Nick Fury que se veía igual de intrigado como cuando Natasha 

–1, 2, probando me escuchan todos, ok, bueno muchos se preguntaran quien soy y por qué estoy aquí, jejeje, ya he sentido sus miradas curiosas, bueno pues yo solía ser la nana de Anthony, mi nombre es May Parker

–No eres demasiado Joven para eso, al menos que desde niña lo cuidaras pero lo dudo –dijo Stephen poniendo en palabras lo que muchos pensaban

–Jejeje, si bueno –rio nervioso Tony – bueno ya que están todos reunidos pues yo quiero hacerles una revelación, a ver como empiezo –murmuro para sí mismo sacando el aire de sus pulmones y mirando Steve quien lo veía curioso ya su lado

–Bueno como saben un poco antes que muriera mi padre yo tome posesión de las empresas Stark, y pues ya saben soy un genio, yo en realidad no tengo los 30 años que todos piensan, mi edad verdadera es de 22 

–Yo me marche para proteger al joven Anthony llevándome ese secreto conmigo–dijo May (María), todos a excepción del profesor y Logan quienes lo conocieron de niño estaban en shock.

–Tony eso es verdad, porque no me lo dijiste antes, no confías en mi –le dijo Steve  
Decepcionado

–No espera capi-paleta no saques conclusiones antes, es solo algo que no le di importancia siempre he tenido que fingir tener la edad que mi padre me puso, la verdad jamás se lo había mencionado a nadie, solo Logan, el profesor y nana May lo saben, yo no quería ocultarlo solo no le di importancia, enserio yo no quería mentirles de mi edad– dijo con ojos acuosos buscando la mirada de sus amigos, Steve al ver que Tony rompería en llanto lo atrajo a sus brazos

–Tranquilo, tranquilo, tienes razón eso no tiene importancia

–Si mi niño nadie aquí te acusa es algo que al estar tan acostumbrado a fingir puede olvidarse después de todo es tu padre quien sumo años a tu edad verdadera

–Me alegro que al fin dijeras ese secreto– le dijo Charles dándole un abrazo al igual que Logan

–Vaya Steve sí que eres todo un asalta cunas se ha casado con un alguien que podría ser su bisnieto –dijo Clint sacando la risa de los demás que comprendía que eso era algo que Tony no había elegido

–Si eso no importa, igual sigues siendo tú ya sabía yo que era por algo tu actitud infantil– le dijo burlona Natasha y la fiesta siguió 

Después de tal revelación María se alejó en dirección del estanque seguida por el Dr. Strange con dos copas en las manos para simular ante los demás que se estaban “conociendo” y evitar ser interrumpidos

–Veo que tiene algunas cosas que decirme Dr. Strange– le dijo María sorbiendo un poco de la champaña ofrecida

–Y bien tal parece sabe lo que quiero preguntar –dijo Stephen sonriendo– a mí me parece que usted no es quien dice ser

–Y tiene razón pero este no es el lugar para hablar de ello, y como sé que sabe quién soy en realidad solo tengo algo que pedirle…

–He visto cosas que pasaran y no podemos intervenir directamente pero créame que también protegeré a Tony el merece ser feliz–le dijo para terminar lo último de su copa, Nick los observaba tenía que investigar de nuevo, sabía que Howard ocultaba información y tenía que averiguar no por nada era el espía de espías.

La fiesta término dejando a Steve cargando a Tony a su habitación que estaba iluminada por velas que daban un olor embriagador, arreglo cortesía de Pepper y Natasha que no se les pasaba nada. Steve deposito a Tony en la cama doble ambos se miraban hablándose sin palabras, Steve se colocó de rodillas a Tony atrayéndolo en un beso tierno pausado que poco a poco lo convirtió más profundo envolviendo la lengua del moreno y recorriendo toda su boca consiguiendo que a Tony ahogara su suaves gemidos en el beso hasta que falto el aire y por fin un Anthony sonrojado hablo

–Steve, te amo, por favor hazme el amor quiero ser tuyo– le dijo rojo de la vergüenza pues se sentía raro tal vez la emoción de hacerlos y saberse casado con el amor de su vida

–Mi amor no hace falta ni que lo pidas es lo que más deseo en este momento, pero lo haremos despacio quiero sentirte y también no lastimar a nuestro hijo–lo beso en la frente sus manos, las mejillas hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca lo recostó poco a poco en la cama justo en medio de ella, Tony solo se dejaba hacer, Steve se posiciono sobre el sin dejarse caer por no aplastar a Tony y al bebe deslizo su mano dentro del yukata de Tony rozando uno de los sensibles pezones de Tony mientras lo seguía besando, se sentó a lado de Tony tomo la cinta de la yukata y desato su amarre con lo que consiguió que esta se abriera dejándole ver el cuerpo de su amado, sus pezones rosas un poco más grandes por el embarazado, los pectorales de Tony se veían un poco hinchados, acerco su boca a una de las protuberancia ya erecta y chupo sacándole un gemido audible de Tony saboreando la esencia que salía de ellos

–Ahh… Steve…mmm…–gemía Tony ante las suaves caricias de Rogers, quien chupaba y jugaba con uno y luego con otro pezón

–Delicioso– le dijo con la voz ronca

–Ahh… no digas eso– dijo rojo por tales palabras, Steve prosiguió con sus estimulaciones, bajo poco a poco repartiendo besos deshaciéndose del yukata por completo dando un dulce beso al vientre distendido por su hijo, luego siguió bajando, unos bóxer muy sexis cubrían la zona intima de Stark, dirigió su boca dando una lamida sobre la ropa interior y luego bajarla llevándose una sorpresa al ver que no solo el bello facial había desaparecido sino también el de su intimidad

–Ahora si me siento todo un asalta cunas– dijo de broma Steve ganándose de nueva cuenta el sonrojo de Tony su Tony

–Ahh dios Steve no digas eso…Ahhh…–Tony no pudo seguir pues Steve de una sola se metió su miembro amamantándose de este, poco tiempo pasó para que Tony soltara su esencia

–Ahora viene lo mejor – le dijo Steve colocándolo de lado y el detrás de Tony para con sus dedos lubricados comenzar a prepararlo, pronto tres dedos estimulaban de nueva cuenta el punto G de Tony haciéndolo jadear y gemir

–Steve hazlo entra ya, te necesito– Steve retiro sus dedos vertió un poco de lubricante sobre su miembro duro como roca, se posiciono y poco a poco se introdujo en el interior de su esposo

–Nng, si tan estrecho, tan perfecto –le decía en el oído, chupó un lóbulo esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión unos segundos bastaron las caderas de Stark se movieron dándole la señal Steve quien comenzó con suaves y profundas envestidas dando justo en la próstata de Tony, poco a poco las embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas el sonido de piel con piel chocando se escuchaba por toda la habitación los sonidos de sus gemidos de pasión y amor

–Steve te amo, te amo– fue lo que dijo Tony antes de por segunda vez en la noche venirse sobre una de las manos de Steve que masturbaba al mismo rito de sus embestidas, a Steve no le falto mucho la prisión del interior de Tony su apriete fue suficiente para hacerlo llegar con un gemido ronco en el oído del menor, jadeando ambos por la pasión con la que se entregaron Steve salió de Tony, tomo una de las toallas que estaban sobre la cómoda y limpio a un cansado Stark 

–Te amo Steve, estoy muy feliz y seré más feliz cuando nuestro bebe nazca– ya en los brazos de su capitán que lo envolvía ambos ahora de frente 

–Yo también cariño, soy enormemente feliz –le dijo para después darle un nuevo beso quedándose asi abrazados hasta que al fin quedaron dormidos

Mientras en un bar una despechada mujer se hundía en el alcohol, pues se había enterado de la relación de Steve con Stark 

–Te juro Steve esta me las pagas, algún día me vengare de ti por haberme engañado con el estúpido de Iroman–decía Sharon mientras pedía una nueva copa


	15. CAPITULO 15.-LOS PRIMEROS MINI VENGADORES

– ¿Qué piensas cariño? –le pregunto curioso Steve mientras Tony untaba crema sobre su pancita

–En nada en especial solo que ciento que han sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, me siento extremadamente feliz y tengo miedo de que todo sea un sueño

–No amor esto no es un sueño, nos amamos y tendremos un lindo bebe, nuestra pequeña arañita como le has empezado a decir crecerá muy fuerte a nuestro lado, ahora mejor explícame por qué le dices arañita a nuestro mini capitán

Stark levanto una de sus cejas y dejo una sonrisa se diera paso por las comisuras de sus labios al escuchar a Steve llamando a su hijo mini capitán –No sé, es solo que después de que nos casáramos empecé a tener sueños de nuestro pequeño pegado a la pared, tu y yo tratábamos que bajara pero él se negaba hasta que lo sobornaba con dulces–le contó Tony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo imaginar a su pequeñín le llenaba de emoción.

–Jajaja amor sí que estas loquito porque ya nazca nuestro niño, ahora mejor baja por el almuerzo, Loki estará sacándole los ojos a Thor para cuando lleguemos, sabes cómo lo ponen los bebes cuando tienen hambre–Y si Loki era toda una diva que se ponía con humor que solo el bonachón de Thor le soportaba cumpliendo todo antojo que quisiera el pelinegro

A pesar que después de la lucha en New York todos retomaron su vida la realidad era que vivían más en la torre que en sus propios hogares, claro estaba por el inminente nacimiento de sus pequeños auto nombrados sobrinitos, asi que cuando Tony bajo no se sorprendió de que no solo Thor y Loki estuvieran esperándolo para comer. Un jadeo rompió entre el murmullo de habladurías entre los miembros, un gemido de dolor mientras Loki se sostenía el vientre.

–Por Odín Loki has roto fuente–fue lo único que dijo Thor antes de caer desmayado

–No otra vez Thor –le dijo Loki con una mueca ante una nueva contracción y derramándole sobre el rostro la jarra de agua fría que había sobre la mesa despertándolo

–Loki amor respira –le dijo Thor parándose del piso y cargándolo–amigo verde ayuda a Loki – gritó pero Bruce ya estaba más que listo para ayudar en el nacimiento de los nuevos príncipes

–Cálmate Thor ven conmigo, Loki te acuerdas de todos los ejercicios de respiración, respira como aprendiste, ahora vengan conmigo

Todos los presentes habían dejado sus platos de comida para esperar por la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la familia

–No es justo, el que debería de estar de parto soy yo– decía Tony con un puchero, pero luego se preocupó por su hermano y sobrinos pues a Loki aún le faltaba un mes de gestación– ¿Crees que todo salga bien? 

–Tranquilo amor en cualquier momento tú también darás a luz y debe ser normal que a Loki se le adelante después de todo son dos niños, ellos estarán bien son hijos de dos hombres muy fuertes.

Dentro del cuarto preparado para el nacimiento de los niños, Loki fue acostado en una cama ya con una especie de bata de hospital, el lugar estaba equipado con lo mejor de lo mejor, María no podía perder el nacimiento de sus nietos de su hijo mayor y siendo también de ayuda para Bruce

–Ahh… Thor duele…aun no es tiempo tal…ah…ta un mes –se quejaba Loki mientras una contracción le atacaba

–Tranquilo hijo es normal, todo saldrá bien pronto tendrás dos hermosos bebes

–No te preocupes Loki estas dilatando bien, tu fuente no ha roto como Thor dijo pero pronto lo hará y podrás tenerlos– solo un par de horas bastaron para que Loki diera por fin a luz

–Vamos Loki esto es lo ultimo

–Ahhhhhhh…–Grito por última vez y su preciosa niña le hizo compañía a su hermanito ambos fueron limpiados por María y entregados a sus padres, mientras Bruce terminaba con lo último y les daba espacio yendo a informar a los demás 

–Son hermosos hijo, y dime cómo se van a llamar mis nietos–dijo María (May) olvidándose de la presencia de Thor

–Nietos, hijo, espera… esa voz tu eres…

–Upss… creo que no se me olvido decirte, soy Eurimine tu suegra–le dijo mientras por un momento recupero su forma normal

– ¡Que…!

–Thor baja la voz asustas a los bebes– regaño Loki con ambos niños en los brazos

–Pensaba decírtelo, luego hablaremos mejor, pero por ahora tienes que guardarme el secreto, ahora mejor ¿cómo se llaman mis nietos?

Mientras tanto Natasha, Pepper, Clint, Steve y Tony esperaban impacientes noticias de Loki y los bebes tranquilizándose cuando vieron llegar a Bruce con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

– ¿Cómo están? –pregunto Tony

–Están perfectos una niña y un niño, en un rato Loki podrá ir a su habitación se sentirá más cómodo, los bebes están perfectos y dime Tony ¿estás bien te noto un poco pálido?

–Ah, sí es solo es que aquí la pequeña arañita está jugando a patear mis riñones–rio con una mueca pues su bebe solía ponerse inquieto por las tardes calmándose solo cuando Steve lo acariciaba–mejor avísenme cuando Loki este ya en su habitación iré a sentarme un rato, Steve ven y calma a tu hijo 

–Es mi hijo solo cuando patea–sonrío Steve siguiendo a su esposo quien lo fulmino con la mirada, pues el castaño después de que su hijo jugara futbol dentro se ponía de malas  
Las horas pasaron y Loki ya estaba de nueva cuenta en su dormitorio con una cuna del lado izquierdo de su cama con dos niños dormidos, él también había tomado un buen descanso pero ya era tiempo de presentar a sus bebes con los vengadores, en un sillón cerca de la ventana Thor hablaba con María, ya llevaban un rato asi, María le hablo sobre sus motivos y comprendió que era necesario para la protección del amigo de hierro.

–Pero mira que lindos–chillo Pepper entrando junto a los demás quienes fueron informados por Jarvis de que los dioses estaban despiertos, los bebes dormidos también despertaron clamando por atención Nat y Pepper cargaron cada quien uno arrullándolos y pasarlos con su madre.

– ¿Cuáles serán sus nombres de mis pequeños sobrinos? –dijo Tony recargado en el pecho de Steve mientras el acariciaba el vientre 

–El niño es Fenrir y la niña se llama Torunn–como si con solo pronunciar los nombres ambos niños se revolvieron en la cama comenzando a llorar

–Creo que es hora se de comer–dijo Thor viendo como su esposo con sus mejillas rosas asentía ante ello los demás incluso María se marcharon dejando a ambos dioses con sus hijos

Loki abrió su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho, paso una mano por ambos niños calmándolos tomo entre sus brazos a la niña y la guio a que tomara uno de sus pezones, la bebe succiono con avidez hasta quedar satisfecha quedando dormida, después tomo a su pequeño haciendo el mismo procedimiento con su otro pezón, el niño abrió sus ojitos para ver a su mamá mientras con su manita intentaba llegar al rostro de Loki, Thor y Loki estaban más que embobados con ambos niños quienes eran muy parecidos a Thor, ambos tenían una manchita de cabello rubio, Fenrir tenía los ojos del mismo color de los de Thor azules como el cielo mientras que Torunn los tenia del mismo verde esmeralda que Loki.

A la mañana siguiente Steve se despertó viendo a Tony quien estaba acostado de lado sobándose su pancita cosa que no sería nada raro de no ser por las muecas que su amor hacia

–Cariño ¿Estas bien? –Tony lo miro le iba a decir que no era nada solo su hijo jugando de nuevo con sus órganos pero un dolorcito más intenso lo tomo por asalto, haciendo que apretara los labios y negara con la cabeza–respira amor, Jarvis puedes informarle a Bruce que Tony esta de parto

–Si señor Rogers, el señor Bruce estará listo en seguida, es mejor que lleve al señor Stark a la clínica –Steve no perdió tiempo cargo con mucha delicadeza a Tony mientras caminada dándole palabras de aliento, unos minutos faltaron Jarvis informo a los demás que se despertaron como flechas, estaban súper felices por el nuevo bebe, sobre todo que teniendo solo un día de diferencia podrían celebrar cumpleaños triple 

–Oh dios, duele te mandare a dormir a la casa del perro, ah… comprare uno para hacerlo, pero no me tocaras por un buen tiempo ahh…–Le decía Tony mientras el capitán lo colocaba sobre la cama, una nueva contracción le ataco y Tony se sostuvo de los hombros de Steve dejando salir un jadeo mientras se rompía su fuente y mojaba su piyama, el capitán solo pudo aguantar mientras Tony le enterraba las uñas y abriendo los ojos como platos cuan vio que los pantalones de piyama de Tony se mojaban

–Creo que acabas de romper fuente Tony él bebe ya viene, Jarvis donde esta Bruce–dijo algo nervioso Steve

–Tú crees y yo que pensaba me había hecho pis, pues claro que se me rompió la fuente, ayúdame a quitarme los pantalones y Jarvis dile a Bruce que más le vale traer su verde trasero y ayudarme a traer a este bebe al mundo–dijo entre sus muecas de dolor y respiraciones contando el clásico 1, 2,3 y soltando cuando las contracciones pasaban

–Tranquilo hermano ya estoy aquí, veamos cómo vas–dijo Bruce que entraba junto con María

–Crees que puedas ponerle algo para aminorar el dolor–dijo Steve pues no le gustaba ver a su Tony retorciéndose en cada contracción

–No lo creo, a diferencia de Loki, Tony ya rompió fuente, su trabajo de parto será más rápido–Tony respiraba lo mejor que podía, a su mente vino que ahora admiraba más a las mujeres dios que el dolor era enorme

–Bien Tony ya es hora cuando venga la siguiente contracción pujas con todas tus fuerzas–Tony solo asintió y Steve secaba el sudor del frente de su amor, Tony lo volteo a ver y al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo solo pudo darle una media sonrisa pues justo en ese momento tuvo que pujar.

–Ahhhhhhh…a ha…ha…mmm

–Bien sigue asi cariño un poco más–le decía María a su hijo menor, emocionada por tener por fin al menor de sus nietos, Tony siguió en su labor hasta que el llanto de un hermoso niño de cabellos oscuro quien salió a dar su primer respiro, Bruce se lo entrego a María quien limpio al pequeño mientras pasaba dos dedos por la pequeña frente y darle un beso del mismo modo que había hecho con Fenrir y Torunn, se lo entrego a Steve quien miro el pequeño bultito en sus brazos con suma adoración para luego pasarlo con su mami

–Es… es perfecto, Steve míralo es perfecto tuyo y mío la muestra de nuestro amor–dijo Tony con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas las cuales fueron limpiadas por los dedos de Steve 

–Lo es amor, lo es –correspondió Steve mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente, Steve suspiro sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre pensó en una familia y ahora estar con Tony y el hermoso regalo que le dio convirtiéndolo en padre no tenía palabras para demostrar lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por los impacientes Nat, Pepper y Clint, Thor, Loki con su bebes también se unieron a la fiesta y bulla hecha por los vengadores, a lo que Stark no perdió oportunidad de molestar a Loki por su forma de caminar pues aún seguía un poco dolorido de su parto

–Cállate Tony que tu estará igual cuando te pares –burlo de la misma manera Loki ganando la risa de todos– Tony fue trasladado a su habitación, quien ahora se encontraba con parte de su playera levantada alimentando a su bebe

–Te ves absolutamente hermoso asi como estas–le dijo Steve acercándose y dándole un tierno beso en los labios viendo el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Tony– y este pequeño será igual de hermoso que tú

– ¿Tú crees?, pero ahora tendré cuidarme para recuperar mi hermoso cuerpo–le dijo Tony con un puchero dando un piquito, mientras cambiaba de posición a su bebe que se revolvía inquieto para luego succionar el otro pezón expuesto. Jarvis ya se había encargado de informar las nuevas noticias a las personas más allegados al grupo, lo que trajo por la tarde a Rhodes, Logan, Remy con su bebe Jimmy, Nick Fury quien al ver a los más pequeños suspiro recordando a su hijo que para ahora tendría ya diez años, ambas parejas estaban más que felices y compartiendo su felicidad con sus amigos.

–Agente me da gusto verla tiene la información que le pedí– dijo un hombre de edad

–Por supuesto señor Pierce aquí tiene el informe de la relación de Steve Rogers y Anthony Edward Stark– contesto con una sonrisa malévola Sharon

–Esto es perfecto, siga en su bajo perfil, pronto muy pronto podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan tanto SHIELD como los vengadores caerán 

–Por supuesto señor, ¡Hail HYDRA! –respondió Sharon para marcharse

–“Pronto Steve pagaras por preferir a Stark, los destruiré, te odio Stark primero tía Peggy no deja de hablarme de ti y ahora te llevas Steve, juro que acabare contigo”

–Jajaja, interesante asi que un lobo, una serpiente y una araña, un trío interesante–Stephen Strange se dijo asi mismo para volver a su meditación


	16. CAPITULO 16.- EL CORAZON ROTO DE HULK

–Tony amor apúrate que Loki y Thor ya se van

–No diles que esperen, Peter no quería que le pusiera su trajecito de oso–decía Tony mientras salía del cuarto con él bebe Peter de ya 5 meses de nacido quien daba una de sus risotadas de niño travieso y aferrándose a Tony

–Amigos me alegra que pudieran venir a despedirnos, procuraremos regresar pronto–dijo Thor animado viendo a sus compañeros los vengadores

–Muchas gracias por haberme aceptado a pesar de todo me alegra que mis hijos tengan buenos tíos–decía Loki mientras cogía uno de los bebes Fenrir para ser exactos y Thor a Torunn. Se empezaron a despedir con abrazos y de más palabras

–Oye grandote verde, dime cuando le piensas decir a flechitas que te gusta–le susurro Loki a Bruce, quien no se haya dado cuenta de las miraditas que el Doc. Le lanzaba el halconcito era demasiado siego

–De que estas hablando –respondió bruce nervioso

–Oh vamos verde ni me lo niegues más vale decirle antes de que otro se lo lleve–le dijo por ultimo Loki para marcharse junto con Thor por el Bifröst

–Loki tiene razón Science Bros, debes decirle y asi le damos otro primo Pet Pet –le dijo un poco burlón Tony que logro escuchar la anterior conversación

–No es tan sencillo Tony, soy un peligro que si le hago daño, si Hulk se enfurece…

–Bruce pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, no creo que Hulk le ponga un dedo encima a Clint, ya sabes mira como dejo a Loki después de meterse con flechitas locas.

–Necesito pensarlo hermano, tal vez lo haga después

–Bien pero no lo pienses mucho después puede ser demasiado tarde y otro te lo gane, ahora vamos tengo hambre y pet también hoy intentare que me diga papi

–Sabes que Peter aún es muy pequeño para hablar verdad

– ¡Que!, es un genio igual que su papi, mira que ya gatea y me chantaje cada que tiene hambre–respondió divertido Stark dirigiéndose a donde estaba Steve y los demás vengadores desayunando

–Tony Peter no quiere comerse la papilla–le decía Steve con la ropa llena de papilla de manzana y todos los demás vengadores riendo a anchas del gran soldado vencido por un lindo bebe, aunque después quedaron enternecidos pues el pequeño Peter al ver a Tony estiro sus manitas para llegar al millonario dando balbuceos hasta que todos quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos cuando por fin el pequeñín dio su primer palabra

– ¡Mami! –fue lo que dijo estirando aún más sus bracitos 

–Lo sabía Peter eres un genio al fin lo dijiste buen chico–le dijo con todo el amor Stark tomando a su pequeño en brazos y dando miles de besitos por todo el rostro causando risotadas al bebe

–Tony te diste cuenta que te dijo mami en lugar de papi como has intentado que te diga–le decía mientras veía como Clint pagaba a Nat una cantidad de dinero pues habían apostado del como Peter llamaría a Tony

–Tsk…pequeños errores técnicos, no me arruines el momento –decía Tony con un puchero y ahora intentado nuevamente que Peter le dijera papi y no mami, cosa que fallo pues sí, Peter si dijo la palabra ¡papi!, pero dirigida a alguien que no era Stark sino al capitán

–Bien hecho hijo si yo soy papi y él es mami eres un niño muy inteligente–adulaba Steve a su pequeño, la mañana con el nuevo acontecimiento de la primera vez que Peter hablaba, por lo visto el pequeño había heredado el cerebro de Tony y más que probado por todos la fue fuerza de su padre pues ya muchos habían quedado con dedos doloridos pues el pequeño no media la fuerza con la que los estrujaba

Asgar

–Pero que hermosos y grandes están –decía totalmente emocionada Frigga cargando a la pequeña Torunn y dando besitos al risueño de su nieto Fenrir, mientras Odín palmeaba el hombro de Thor y después darle un abrazo a Loki quien sin poderlo evitar se puso un poco tenso 

–Tu madre tiene toda la razón algún día serán unos grandes guerreros 

–Gracias padre, nosotros también estamos muy felices de que hayan llegado a nuestra vida–Torunn empezó a balbucear estirando sus bracitos para llegar a Loki quien tenía en brazos a un ya dormido Fenrir, paso al bebe con Thor y tomo a su pequeña en brazos 

–Creo que tiene hambre iré a alimentarnos y dormirlos los veremos en la cena –se apresuró a decir Thor quien veía como Loki quitaba las manitas de su hija para impedir que esta abriera su camisa, con lo que consiguió que la bebe comenzara a llorar y despertara a su hermano 

–Creo que me adelantare a la habitación, puedes traer a Fenrir –dijo Loki caminando con su hija en brazos, si bien veía normal el alimentar a su pequeña ya había captado varias miradas interesadas de los guardias quienes no le daban miradas muy buenas haciéndolo sentir incomodo, pero no podía seguir huyendo había hablado con su madre y aunque esta quería que se quedara en midgard, sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre y menos estar siempre bajo las faldas de su madre, la entendía más que nunca ahora que él también tenía dos pequeños por los que daría su propia vida, por lo mismo afrontaría todo para brindarles un hogar a sus hijos tal como Frigga en su momento lo hizo, al final no tuvo de otra más que aceptar su decisión, ella lo apoyaría en todo, María sabía que después de todo solo Loki podría destruir el mal que se avecinaba en su vida, asi como Tony era el único que podía cambiar y darle rumbo a su destino, claro estaba que ella les daría siempre su ayuda, para muestra había estado que le había devuelto sus poderes a Loki, quien en un principio se había negado.

–No mamá estoy bien asi no los necesito–Le había dicho 

–Pero los necesitaras, confía en mi hijo es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, acéptalos si no es por ti hazlo por mis nietos–con lo que Loki se resignó y los acepto

–Solo recuerda nadie puede saber que los tienes de vuelta solo tú y Thor pero nadie más, es por tu seguridad, cuídate hijo mío, he visto el mal que acecha Asgar el caos y la tristeza, prométeme que si necesitas ayuda mía me llamaras prométemelo Loki, no soportaría perderte otra vez

–Te lo prometo, pero esta es mi lucha, Asgar es mi hogar como lo es la tierra para Tony, tú también promete que hablaras con Tony, me ha comentado que a veces tiene sueños, recuerda no somos niños pequeños he indefensos, nosotros ahora también tenemos grandes razones para luchar por un futuro donde ellos estén a salvo incluso si nuestra propia vida está en riesgo, tal como tú te has arriesgado porque nosotros estuviéramos a bien, aunque eso significo haber tenido que vernos de lejos.

–Bueno igual quiero que disfrutes de tu vida se feliz hijo atesora cada momento, tampoco quiero que andes paranoico por todo Asgar, algo de sexo caliente en la cocina

– ¡Mamá!, que cosas dices– le dijo Loki todo rojo, ahora comprendía de donde había sacado la personalidad sarcástica y divertida su hermano

Días pasaron que se convirtieron en meses y dar paso a tres años, Tony investigo y desarrollo unas pastillas que le permitían estar con su capitán sin protección ambos habían acordado que por ahora Peter estaba bien ya luego le darían un hermanito, esto debido a que las pastillas normales no funcionaban pues su organismo era diferente al de un mujer él no contaba con días fértiles y esas cosas claro estaba el no menstruaba como una mujer, después de variaos análisis descubrió que la matriz con la que contaba dejaba salir un ovulo cada que tenía relaciones sexuales esperando ser fecundado por lo que las probabilidades de embarazo eran casi seguras era lo mismo que ocurría con Loki, María les había explicado que era muy seguro que sea algo heredado por ella, ahora todos estaban en la torre para celebrar el cumpleaños número tres de los pequeños quienes corrían de un lado a otro con las atentas miradas de sus gestores, en el pasado nadie pensaría ver al egocéntrico de Stark cuidando que su hijo no se lastimara al igual que el orgulloso de Loki, bueno ambos seguían siendo lo mismo un millonario sarcástico y una diva orgullosa, solo que esos pequeños eran la luz de sus ojos. Nuevamente estaban en el mismo piso donde se celebró la boda de Stark, solo que ahora era contaba con una zona de juegos para su pequeña arañita como Tony le decía desde que estaba en su vientre.

–Veamos a quien estas mirando grandote–le dijo Tony a Bruce quien veía como si fuera la última gota de agua a Clint

–Me asustaste Tony

–Ja, no respondiste mi pregunta, tienes que hablar con él Bruce, no puedes mirarlo y solo suspirar al menos sabrás si tienes una oportunidad o no–cosa que Stark y también Loki dudaban pues habían visto también las miradas del arquero, miradas de añoranza aunque después por alguna razón que no entendían este las disfrazaba para luego ser remplazadas por culpa, sin embargo no se podía dudar que ambos se buscaban de una o de otra forma podías ver a Clint observando desde lejos a Bruce en el laboratorio haciendo uso de su visión favorecida

–Tony…

–No Tony nada, llevo tres años esperando que te decidas, si lo que necesitas un empujón pues yo te lo daré, hoy hablaras con el asi que más vale que te prepares–le dijo Tony para ir por su cómplice Loki quien también sabia de los sentimientos de Bruce por el otro vengador, brillante plan el que se les ocurrió a ambos pues los encerraron en el laboratorio, por supuesto con la ayuda de Jarvis quien cerro los accesos a este con ambos vengadores dentro

– ¡Hey! Tony me dijo que querías hablar de algo conmigo

–“oh Anthony que hiciste” –fue lo que pensó Bruce no creyó que fuera cierto lo de hacer que por fin le dijera a Clint sobre sus sentimientos pero esta era su oportunidad al menos trataría

– ¿Estás bien Bruce? –tanto Clint como Bruce se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, si bien ojo de halcón podía bromear, se preocupa por sus ahora amigos no era del tipo que preguntara o muy abierto con lo que respecta a el mismo

Banner se acercó a Clint cosa que hizo que el arquero tragara al tener al gran Hulk acercándosele como predador acechando a su presa y a sus propios pensamientos un suave rosa se tornaron sus mejillas, Bruce no se pudo contener, de un solo movimiento el amable doctor atrajo al menor y con la sorpresa del otro pues en los ojos también pudo ver a Hulk de tras de ello lo beso, un beso que al principio no respondió, el doc. Lo ínsito a abrir su boca delineando los labios contrarios cosa que funciono pues Clint entreabrió sus labios con lo que Bruce pudo profundizar el beso haciendo que un gemido de gusto saliera de esos apetecibles labios, rompiendo el besos solo para respirar, Clint estaba algo aturdido era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida 

–Me gustas Clint o más bien me he enamorado de ti –fue lo que le dijo Bruce por fin, cosa que para Clint fue como una bomba, escuchar esa confesión de Banner lo estaba haciendo extremadamente feliz, lo que significaba que él también le gustaba, la confusión lo asalto su corazón quería decirle que sí, pero su cerebro tenía que interrumpir con una imagen que ojo de halcón no podía dejar pasar, una imagen de una persona que debería ser lo más importante para él, se soltó del agarre de Bruce negando con la cabeza y con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que al sentir que querían salir hicieron que bajara la cabeza

–Yo…yo lo siento no puedo, lo siento Bruce–a Bruce y su otro yo se les rompió en ese instante el corazón, pues cuando Clint correspondió el beso había tenido una esperanza, Hulk quería salir a romper algo para calmar ese sentimiento pero no podía se acercó a Clint quien temblaba tal vez por que pensara que Hulk saldría a golpearlo, lo tomo nuevamente por la cintura sorprendiendo al arquero nuevamente le alzó el rostro y deposito un suave beso en los labios 

–Bruce… no…

–Shh… no digas nada lo sé y gracias, no quiero que te sientas mal por rechazarme ha sido demasiado tiempo y solo necesitaba decirlo, sabía que era muy probable tu rechazo, no te culpo– le dijo Bruce para luego llamar a Jarvis y abriera las puertas cosa que este no negó dejando a Clint quien no pudiendo más empezó a llorar cosa que Bruce también hacia solo que ahora en su cuarto en la torre

Natasha había observado a cierto par problemático, averiguo como la gran espía que era el plan de estos, había decidido dejar que lo inevitable pasara era lo mejor para ambos de sus amigos, observando a una distancia prudente la puerta del laboratorio pudo ver a Bruce saliendo limpiándose lo que al parecer eran lágrimas y acomodándose lo lentes, espero a que se terminara de ir para después adentrarse al laboratorio donde vio a su amigo espía sentado en el suelo con el rostro entre las rodillas lo que la asusto un poco al pensar que tal vez Hulk se hubiera enojado cosa que descarto enseguida pues ella misma había observado la actitud que tomaba el grandote verde y el mismo Banner para con el otro vengador

–Clint ¿estás bien?, sabes estoy aquí para ti 

–Nat, Nat yo lo rechace, sé que es lo correcto pero mi corazón duele – le dijo para llorar ahora en los brazos de su gran amiga o más bien su hermana, quien era la única que conocía todos sus secretos

–Clint no crees que tal vez deberías…

–No Nat, no puedo tu bien lo sabes 

–Pero Clint tu estas ena…

–No lo digas solo estoy confundido, el encontrara a alguien más, esto no puede ser yo tengo responsabilidades que tengo que cumplir

–Nat se mordió los labios para no seguir hablando lo comprendía pero aun asi pensaba que había otras manera para que su hermano estuviera con la verdadera persona que amaba, para ella lo que Clint necesitaba era alguien que lo cuidara, amara y protegiera no lo contrario


	17. CAPITULO 17.-EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL

–Mmm… amor que sexy te vez desnudo, pero que pasa veo que te miras mucho –le dijo Rogers mientras se paraba detrás de Tony besándole el cuello y sujetándole de la cintura

–Ah… Steve hagas eso…nng yo solo estaba pensando que mi cuerpo cambio un poco después de tener a Peter

–Mmm… si tienes razón te has puesto más sexy–le dijo mientras devorar el cuello y acariciaba de mil maneras el cuerpo de Tony, mucha razón tenía si bien antes Anthony tenía un trasero de muerte ahora estaba mucho mejor a pesar de que sus caderas ensancharon un poco y para el cap no podía pedir más pues todo el cuerpo de su amado se había vuelto más sensible tal el caso de sus pezones.

–Oh… si allí Steve más…mmm…–le decía tony perdido en el placer que le proporcionaban las manos y boca del capitán Rogers quien con una gran habilidad se deshizo de su propia ropa restregando su miembro entre las nalgas de Tony quien gemía su nombre, poco a poco llegaron al piso Tony estaba en cuatro esperando conectarse con su amado, tenían una vida sexual muy activa incluso no hizo falta que Steve preparara mucho a tony, se posiciono detrás de él y en una sola embestida lo penetro habiendo que el más bajo gritara 

–Me encantas amor, eres solamente mío, solo yo puedo hacerte el amor, tocarte y hacer que grites mi nombre

–Si…ah…nng… solo tu Steve…Ahh…si, si, allí me ven…Ahhh–grito su culminación apretando el miembro dentro de él, a Steve no le falto mucho y par de embestidas y se derramo dentro de su esposo dándole un beso fogoso para después salir de él

–Dios eres increíble, jamás me cansare de ti

–jejeje, ni yo de ti mi capi-paleta, Steve…tengamos otro hijo–Rogers se tensó un poco le sorprendió un poco que Tony quisiera embarazarse otra vez, había pensado que solo tendrían a Peter, en los 6 años que ahora llevaban de matrimonio no habían hablado de más hijos pero a quien engañaba él se moría por tener un equipo de futbol con Tony

–Deberíamos poner manos a la obra–fue la contestación de Steve mientras besaba nuevamente a Tony a lo que éste rio

–Sabes que primero tengo que interrumpir el tratamiento de anticonceptivos que invente verdad

–mmm… y lo harás pero creo que deberíamos practicar, debo asegurarme de hacer las cosas bien –le dijo posicionándose encima de Tony dando otro beso pero ahora tierno en sus labios

–Deberíamos, cierto, pero por hoy tendremos que esperar no pretendo pasarme el día en el piso y mi nana traería a Peter del colegio pronto tengo que preparar la comida–le dijo Tony dando un ligero empujón al cap para levantarse, seguido por el mayor que no quitaba la mirada de ese cuerpo tan tentador, gimió para sus adentros al ver como parte de su semen se deslizaba por esos muslos tentadores y más ver el rostro de Stark cuando se dio cuenta de su mirada y el motivo de ella poniéndose todo rojo, a Steve le encantaba ser el único que podía ver estas facetas tan tiernas del millonario

ASGAR

– ¡mami!, ¡mami!, Fenrir no quiere enseñarme como hacer burbujas con magia– gritaba a todo pulmón Torunn seguida de un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como su padre

–eso no es cierto, es que ella quiere mi libro de magia que me diste mami

–vas mi amores que les he dicho de aprender a compartir

–Que somos príncipes de Asgar y debemos poner el templo– dijeron ambos 

–ejemplo no templo –corrigió con una sonrisa a sus peques –ya saben no me gusta que peleen

–si mami– dijeron al unísono

–Entonces que piensan hacer –les pregunto Loki mientras los cogía para darles miles de besitos en los rostros haciendo que chillaron de emoción 

–No pelear y compartir– dijo Fenrir

–pero miren que tenemos aquí una guerra de besos y no me invitan

– ¡papi!... –chillaron los niños con lo que Thor se unió a su guerra de besos y mimos que al final se volvieron besos de todos contra Loki

–vayan a jugar ahora, mami y yo tenemos cosas de adultos que hablar– dijo Thor con lo que los niños salieron corriendo y haciendo que Loki se pusiera rojo pues ese asunto de adultos no era más que el pretexto para meterle mano, Thor se sentó en la silla del jardín del palacio viendo a sus hijos jugar con pequeñas burbujas de colores, atrajo a Loki y lo sentó en su regazo para después darle un beso, besos que Loki correspondió gustoso, pero algo había extraño en el

– ¿Qué pasa amor? – pregunto Thor ganándose un abrazo de Loki cosa que lo extraño mas –Loki…

–no se solo…siento que algo pasara Thor

–hey tranquilo estas preocupado por lo que tu mama te dijo hace un par de años, Loki, amor nada pasara para eso estoy aquí yo para protegerlos–Loki solo respondió con un beso apasionado para luego mirara a sus pequeños quienes corrían por el jardín

–te amo Thor, y amo a nuestros pequeños 

–también cariño, ustedes son la luz de mi vida y no voy a permitir que alguien los aparte de mi lado

De pronto, haría apareció muy agitada asuntándolos por la acción

–Ma…

–no hay tiempo hijo, el momento ha llegado–amos príncipes se tensaron por lo dicho

–Tan segura–fue lo único que pregunto Thor a su suegra

–Tan segura como el amor que profesas a mi hijo– fue lo que dijo para con un poco de su magia dejarles ver parte de los que sus ojos y poderes le permitieron ver

–Esto no puede ser jane…– fue lo que pudo decir sorprendido Loki–mama llévate a mis hijos, es a eso lo que viniste, protégelos te los encargo mucho–le dijo a su madre quien con una sonrisa asintiendo y el llamo a sus pequeños

– ¡Abu!, mami dijo que iríamos de vacaciones contigo

–si mis pequeños, vamos a divertirnos mucho por un tiempo serán unas lindas vacaciones de abuela y nietos–les dijo ella para cogerlos en sus brazos y besar sus mejillas

–si…, pero ¿mami y papi no vienen?

–No cariño mami y yo nos quedaremos es como cuando van a la cabaña con Abu Frigga y Odín– les respondió Thor ganándose un Ohh de sus hijos, Loki los abrazo y los besos no quería dejarlos ir pero era para que estuvieran seguros.

–pórtense bien con Abu mari, niños –fue lo último que dijo y después maría dio un asentimiento de cabeza para desaparecer con los pequeños.

–Thor… ¿Qué vamos a Hacer? – Thor solo lo abrazo para después contestarle

–no te preocupes tengo un plan, lo que tu madre nos mostro fue de gran ayuda, reunamos no con mi padre y los tres guerreros luego iré a ver a Heimdal– y se dirigieron dentro del castillo

En una especie de nave

–mi señor al fin ha despertado

–prepara todo tenemos que encontrar el Éter, su la callo obedeció de inmediato ya preparando lo que su amo ordeno, Malekith sonrió era tiempo de que Asgar callera y el mundo de los elfos oscuros dominara de nuevo

–me alegra que al fin despierte mi señor

– ¿tu quien rayos eres?

–mi amo, el me ayudo a traerlo de vuelta es un aliado

–mi señor, yo soy… un fiel servidor que daría la vida por su causa – Malekith sonrió complacido, si su mano derecha había confiado en el extraño, también lo haría él  
Él misterioso sujeto sonrió para sus adentros y miro de reojo al elfo

–“pronto mi amado LOGI, o más bien Loki, pronto estaremos juntos solo necesito quitar del camino a ese que ahora es tu esposo y estaremos felices con nuestros hijos” –se decía desquiciadamente asi mismo en sus pensamientos

LA TIERRA

–A dónde vas Steve– pregunto Tony desde la cama, Steve se acercó por extraño que pareciera sentía que algo cambiaria con su misión

–tengo una misión amor estaré aquí en un par de semana– antes que pudiera hablar Peter entro corriendo y se lanzó en la cama de sus padres abrazando al capitán

–Papi, no te vayas

–Hey tranquilo campeón solo será una misión estaré aquí más rápido de lo que esperas– Tony abrazo a su hijo

–Bebe sabes que papi no iría si no tuviera que salvar gente– el niño asintió y dio un nuevo abrazo y beso de despedida al capitán, a Tony también se le estrujaba el corazón al ver marchar a su esposo, siempre lo hacía con cada misión a la que iba, pero en esta sabia lo sentía que algo muy grande ocurriría solo rogaba por que no fuera nada malo y algo le pasara a su amor

–Jarvis…

–si señor Rogers

–por favor cuida mucho a Tony y Peter–Jarvis no contesto enseguida, pero lo hizo después de unos momentos como si pensara muy bien que decir

–No hace falta que lo diga señor, los protegeré con todo lo que soy, pero capitán usted también cuídese y vuelva a ellos sano y salvo

–por supuesto Jarvis, lo hare–fue lo que dijo Steve más para sí mismo que para la IA, afuera del edifico en el estacionamiento ya lo esperaba Natasha el cap subió a su motocicleta mientras que Nat a un coche para dirigirse a su misión


	18. CAPITULO 18.-SOLDADO DE INVIERNO PARTE I

–A tu izquierda, a tu izquierda, a tu izquierda–le decía Steve en broma a un moreno que siempre corría en el mismo lugar.

–no lo digas, no lo digas– había contestado Sam Wilson ganándose un nuevo – “a tu izquierda” – intenta alcanzarlo pero el cap es demasiado rápido–ja ah…ja-jadea del cansancio

– ¿Llamo a un doctor? – pregunto Steve, con lo entablaron una amena platica

–debió ser muy difícil volver después de tanto tiempo congelado  
Steve sonrió pues al principio lo era, pero con Tony a su lado y su pequeño Peter no cambiaría que las cosas fueran de otro modo–Lo era al principio

–Hola caballeros alguno conoce el Smithsoniano, tengo que pasar por un fósil–bromeo Natasha

–Que graciosa–le contesto cap subiendo al auto pues era obvio que había llegado por el para ir a la misión que Fury les había asignado  
OCEANO DE INDIA EN LA MISIÓN

–No me gusta que Fury me use de su conserje–le dijo Steve a Nat

–Relájate no es tan complicado  
Todo comenzó Steve se aventó como de costumbre del avión sin paracaídas, haciendo uso de sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo perfeccionadas en el perfecto gimnasio que su querido esposo hizo para él, junto con el equipo S.T.R.I.K.E comandado por Brock Rumlow lograron rescatar a los rehenes 

–Nat regresa con Rumlow–ella no contesta, el cap llega a una de las habitaciones del barco encontrando a Natasha jaqueando todo lo que puede

–hay que incomodo–bromea

– ¿qué haces aquí?

–Respaldo información y todo lo que pueda Cap–respondió siendo interrumpida por una explosión

–Ok el error es mío totalmente–le dijo Nat ganándose una fea mirada del Steve, la misión termino y Steve muy enojado se dirige al encuentro con Nick, donde se hacen un poco de palabras 

–No puedo comandar un equipo que tiene misiones que no sé, debió decirme, confiar en mí–le dijo el capitán enojado, decepcionado más que nada

–Capitán la última vez que confié en alguien perdí un ojo y a mi hijo–le dijo con claro dolor reflejado en su ojo, lo dicho de su hijo sorprendió al capitán pues no sabía que Fury hubiera estado casado, Nick le dio ese voto de confianza y le mostro también lo que era un nuevo proyecto, el proyecto “Insight”, inevitablemente al ver la tecnología de punta Steve pensó en su esposo y que no le había dicho nada de esto

–Stark…–Nick comprendió al instante a lo que Steve se refería

–sí, él nos dio sugerencias al ver nuestras turbinas, ya sabes las vio muy de cerca cuando los chitauri, en realidad no sabe del proyecto, pero con lo inteligente que es dudo que quede oculto de él por mucho tiempo–Steve se relajó un poco con lo dicho por Fury y se recrimino por haber siquiera pensado que su castaño le ocultaba cosas, después de estar con Nick fue a un museo para recordar parte de su pasado y conseguir un llavero que su pequeño hijo vio en la tele y solo se conseguía allí, tomo su celular y marco el número que se sabía de memoria, dos tonos después se escuchó del otro lado

–Espera cariño, Peter baja de allí te vas a caer, mira es papa quien está hablando–seguido de una vocecita de un mama… y luego un chillido cuando Tony lo menciono

– ¡Papi!... conseguiste mi llavero– dijo la vocecita

–Estoy en ello cariño, pero no te lo daré si no le haces caso a tu mami–dijo Steve con una sonrisa que dejaría cautivado a cualquiera

–No…–lloriqueo el niño, con lo que se escuchó un sonido de fondo de la voz de estar riendo y dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su pequeño, luego el niño corriendo diciendo nana May muy alegre

–Hola bebe, no sabes cómo me gustaría traer a Peter contigo y dar una vuelta–dijo Steve sabía que su marido tenia de nueva cuenta el teléfono

–Hola amor yo… también lo quiero, pero la sola idea de que algo le pueda ocurrir a Peter al revelarse que es nuestro hijo me aterra–respondió Tony

–Lo se amor, lo mismo me pasa a mí, espero regresar pronto tengo que irme, Tony… TE AMO BEBE

–Yo también Steve– le devolvió Tony para después escuchar el sonido característico de fin de llamada, bajo el teléfono un poco con la vista perdida, sabía que algo pasaría que cambiaría muchas cosa lo sintió en sus sueños, hoy había despertado agitado, no recordaba el sueño como tal pero si el claro sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, llevaba mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre sus pesadilla siempre ocurrían cuando algo importante pasaba y sabía quién era la que daría respuestas a las dudas que aun tenia. María observo a su hijo, cuando Tony la miro a los ojos lo supo el momento de revelar algunas cosas había llegado, esa platica que su hijo Loki tanto había insistido en que le diera a su hermano

–Vallamos por un café, vamos también Peter tus primos están en el living–Dijo maría con lo que los tres dejaron el taller de Tony   
En el museo Steve pudo conseguir el llavero, y sin poder evitarlo recordó al que fue el primer hombre que amo en su vida, en aquella época dos hombres juntos no eran bien visto, sin embargo en la actualidad Steve pensó que si no hubiera conocido a el necio de su esposo era muy probable que se hubiera enamorado de su gran amigo Bucky Barnes. Steve encontró el centro donde Sam daba sus pláticas a exmilitares, lo espero después de la sesión y entablaron de nueva cuenta una plática amena

– ¿Perdiste a alguien? –fue lo primero que Steve pensó al ver la devoción con que hablo Sam en sus consejos

–Mi prometido Riley, una granada le impacto en una misión, después de eso me costó mucho seguir adelante  
Fury iba en su camioneta cuando una patrulla lo intersecto, en cuestión de segundos lo impactaron escapando de ellos por los pelos con una ayuda extra dada por un chico vestido de rojo y negro

–Wou… ese no es papi-{¡si es papi!, ¡papi!, mami estaría contento de verlo}-[hey, hey creo que ese hombre mato a papi]-tenemos que salvarlo–se dijo para sacar hacer un hueco en el auto y llevarse a Nick

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo Fury al extraño

–Oye papi no seas mal agradecido, {sí que no lo sea}, [le diremos a mama, para que le dé un tiro], hey chicos no creo que mi mami le dé un tiro, {y si los juntamos y que nos den un hermanito} – se decía a si mismo Wade, dejando a un confuso Nick

– ¿Quién es tu madre? –pregunto Nick teniendo la esperanza en la respuesta del chico

–No lo recuerdas, es Coulson–se puso serio Wade–tal vez debería recordártelo con una de mis catanas

–Esta, está vivo… ¿Dónde está?

–mmm… te lo diría pero primero tengo que ver si mama quiere verte, {es tarde es tarde hay que apurarnos o mami es capaz de meternos una bala en el trasero} [si vámonos, no quiero una bala en mi lindo cuerpo] –Wade desapareció para dejar a un muy desconcertado y esperanzado Nick tan luego saliera de estos aprietos buscaría sin descanso a su esposo e hijo. Con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban se dirigió al apartamento de Rogers que era lo más cercano que tenia  
Steve llego al departamento que tenía, más que nada lo mantenía para las veces que salía de misión, en el mismo piso justo alado del suyo Carter tenía un departamento por lo que a veces la encontraba evitándola por completo, dioses que si Tony se entera no quería vivir en la casa del perro y ese día no fue su día de suerte porque cuando iba llegando se la topo, la quiso evitar más ella se lo impidió

–Steve, espera no tenemos por qué seguir asi, tal vez no estemos juntos pero al menos podríamos llevar una relación de amistad–le dijo con su fachada de niña buena riendo por dentro al escuchar el suspiro del cap y darle un asentimiento de cabeza

–Me alegro que aceptes nuestra ruptura y espero que pronto encuentres al hombre que te mereces

–jejeje, creo que por ahora estoy bien asi, tal vez más adelante– Le dijo con una sonrisa fingida–Ah capitán al parecer dejo su radio encendida–y se fue en dirección a la lavandería burlándose internamente por haber caído en sus redes

–He encontrado a mi esposa

–Tiene esposa, Alguien más sabe de su esposa 

–Solo mis amigos

–Somos amigos 

–Depende de ti

Con esas palabras en clave Nick le hablo a Steve le dio una memoria y le dijo que no confiara en nadie con lo que después se escucharon disparos que impactaron en el agente secreto, Carter llega al escuchar los disparos ella fue quien dio la ubicación de Fury, rápido llamo a los paramédicos siguiendo con su fachada de preocupación por Nick. Steve persiguió al responsable del estado de Fury pero lo pierde en la persecución. Con ayuda de Hill Nick Fury finge su muerte lo tenía que hacer siquiera encontrar a su amante y su hijo y estaba vez los buscaría hasta en otro planeta si fuera necesario

TORRE DE LOS VENGADORES

–Me supongo buscas respuesta–le dijo seria María a su hijo, quien suspiro y sorbió un poco de un té para después colocarlo en la mesita frente a ellos

–Creo que es justo– le dijo serio

–eres igual de inteligente que tu padre, bien aquí vamos…–María no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a explicarle a su hijo parte de su verdadera naturaleza

–Me estás diciendo que al ser tu hijo soy un semi dios, eso quiere decir que ¿envejeceré como Loki?

–asi es hijo y no solo eso como tal eres poseedor de un gran poder que permanece dormido en ti, no sé si en algún momento lo puedas utilizar o permanezca dormido hasta que tus días finalicen pero está allí y se manifiesta en pequeñas porciones dejándote sentir y ver parte del futuro para que puedas evitarlo, es como una forma de protegerte y proteger a los que quieres

–Tu, tú también puedes ver el futuro, Loki…

–No amor Loki no puede él es mitad Jotun y su magia es diferente, yo bueno, si lo puedo ver pero no puedo interceder directamente, aunque eso no significa que pueda dar un empujoncito–bromeo María, Tony quedo un poco desconcertado pero ahora tenía más claro todo lo que lo puso nervioso pues sus premoniciones siempre eran cuando algo malo ocurriría

–hijo hay otra cosa, yo… no puedo seguir haciéndome pasar por tu nana, tengo obligaciones y se podría decir que tengo que atenderlas

–No… no quiero que te vayas, por favor

–Lo siento bebe, pero no puedo seguir, tu verdadera nana volverá dentro de poco, mientras tendrás que decir que me fui de viaje, pero no te preocupes yo vendré a visitarte–Stark acepto resignado, pero siempre y cuando pudiera verla sería suficiente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la tasa de su té rompiéndose de la nada dejándole de nueva cuenta una extraña sensación confortada por los brazos de su madre, justo en ese momento Steve saltaba de un elevador


	19. CAPITULO 19.-SOLDADO DE INVIERNO II

Steve apenas y pudo salir a salvo de las instalaciones de SHIELD, lo primero que hizo fue ir por la memoria que dejo dentro de la expendedora en el hospital donde atendieron a Fury, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla por suerte Nat fue quien la tomo y después de una intensa charla ambos acordaron encontrar al responsable de este lio empezando una nueva misión.

Centro comercial donde Nat y Steve huían de agentes de SHIELD

– Bésame– dijo Nat al ser perseguidos por Rumlow y su gente

– Que… sabes que Stark te va a matar

– No si no se entera y en todo caso te mataría a ti – rio Nat

Mientras se dirigen a nueva jersey Nat lo sigue molestando que ahora entiende por que trae a Stark bajo sus encantos, En jersey activan un superordenador que contiene la conciencia conservada de Arnim Zola se dan cuenta de todo, si HYDRA esta infiltrada en SHIELD ahora todo tenía sentido, salieron del lugar por pura suerte pues un misil fue lanzado directamente a la ubicación donde hace muchos años Steve recibió su entrenamiento como militar, no teniendo donde más ir decidieron buscar a Sam quien los recibió y revelo su verdadera identidad como Falcón, entre los tres dedujeron que alguien debía haberse dado cuenta lo que Fury sabia y que la persona perfecta para interrogar era Jasper Sitwell quien les revelo que El Proyecto Insight, está desarrollado realmente para eliminar a millones de personas inocentes en el mundo, usando las armas guiadas por satélite. 

Steve conducía por la autopista son inmediatamente emboscados por el Soldado de Invierno, el cual mata a Sitwell. La lucha no se hizo esperar para Rogers fue un gran shock pues en uno de sus movimientos pudo dejar sin la máscara a su contrincante

– Bucky, estas vivo Bucky soy yo Steve

– De que hablas yo no te conozco

– Me conoce lo haces – le dijo Steve con los sentimientos encontrados a Bucky le pareció ver verdad en sus ojos pero él tenía una misión y aun cuando no quisiera su cerebro lo obligaba a hacerlo

La debilidad del capitán américa de reencontrar al hombre que creyó muerto y por el cual tenía un profundo cariño logro que los atraparan siendo rescatados por María Hill quien los llevo a donde Fury se recuperaba.

– Asi que fingió su muerte- le dijo Steve enarcando una ceja

– No pueden matar lo que está muerto – dijo vagamente – en realidad capitán hacerme pasar por muerto tiene más razones personales que de seguridad, recuerda lo que dije de mi esposa, necesito encontrarlos y dirigiendo SHIELD no lo conseguiré, ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y no puedo vivir más sin ellos, aunque por hora y el bien de todos les daré su última misión a mi cargo de la agencia, tenemos que detener el proyecto Insight…

–Bueno basta de tanta charla es momento de que les explique el plan –dijo Hill sacando unos planos del proyecto y un maletín con unas tarjetas, les explico que para que todo funcionara necesitaban remplazar las tarjetas de los helicarden por las del maletín, algo muy sencillo claro después de pasar por los agentes que allí encontrarían. 

–Steve tienes que concentrarte, no puedes permitirte actuar como lo hiciste antes no podemos fallar–le dijo Natasha seria

–No entiendes Nat, Bucky está vivo, mi única conexión con mi anterior vida y sé que algo no está bien con él, lo deben de estar controlando a algo, es mi responsabilidad no puedo abandonarlo

–Si tal vez no te entiendo capitán pero recuerda que en esta nueva vida ya tienes dos personas que te esperan en casa–le dijo Natasha para retirarse y terminar de prepararse para lo que venía, ante las palabras de Nat las imágenes de sus dos grandes amores le vinieron a la mente fuera necedad o lo que fuera no podría ver la cara de su hijo sabiendo que no hizo nada por rescatar a su mejor amigo y sabía que Tony lo apoyaría.

El plan había funcionado muy bien Después de que los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial llegan para el lanzamiento de los helicarriers, Rogers transmite el plan de HYDRA a todos en el Triskelion, con Nat disfrazada de uno de los miembros confiaba en que podría con Pierce, ya solo faltaba colocar la última tarjeta pero fue intersectado por el soldado del invierno, se enfrascaron en una feroz batalla Steve sabía que fuera como fuera tenía que colocar la tarjeta, casi cuando iba a punto de ponerla Bucky le dio un balazo que le roso un costado, como pudo se levantó y cumplió con su misión, el helicarden iba cayendo ahora destrozos por todos lados y allí él luchando con quien fuera el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y algo asi como un amor platónico.

–Bucky por favor tienes que recordar, no quiero herirte por favor–le decía Steve al soldado del invierno pero este seguía atacándolo

–No yo no te conozco no sé de qué hablas –le había dicho algo enojado Bucky con sus propios pensamientos, en unos movimientos y por el destrozo del helicarden una viga callo sobre él, Steve al ver ello rápido fue en su auxilio, dejándolo aún más desconcertado y con imágenes llegándole como bomba a su mente, aun asi cuando se vio liberado se fue sobre Steve golpeándolo a lo que éste no respondió más a los golpes

–Bucky por favor sé que puedes recordar inténtalo, yo… ya no pienso defenderme si eso sirve de algo, no voy a herirte eres mi amigo por favor…–fue lo que dijo Steve cayendo después del helicarden Bucky intento tomarlo de la mano pero fue demasiado tarde, Steve caí sus ojos se cerraron desmayándose en el aire callo sobre el agua hundiéndose pues no tenía ya fuerzas y estaba muy herido.

Por alguna razón Bucky al ver caer a esa persona no la pudo dejar a su suerte se lanzó por ella tomándolo con su brazo metálico para poder sacarlo del agua llevan dolo a la orilla lo observo por unos instantes, pensó en acabarlo allí mismo tomo su garganta para terminar lo que había empezado, pero al escuchar a ese hombre llamarlo por ese extraño nombre no pudo hacerlo, necesitaba averiguar muchas cosas.

Steve pudo ver la silueta de Bucky cuando se marchaba nuevamente, sabía que almenas algo de duda le había dejado pues en lugar de matarlo lo había salvado de morir ahogado, lo llamo para que no se fuera, lo único en que Steve podía pensar era en que él podría ayudarlo, sabia lo difícil que era estar en una sociedad totalmente diferente para la época en la que ellos vivieron y quería estar allí para ayudarlo a recordar quien era realmente Bucky Barnes.

Romanoff después de haberse infiltrado como miembro del consejo pudo desarmar a Pierce para después dejarlo a merced de un Fury muy pero muy enojado, parte de la misión de Natasha fue filtrar la información clasificada de Shield exponiendo a HYDRA al público.

–Me hiciste confiar en ti y me robaste a mi hijo, ¿Por qué?– le dijo Nick a Pierce quien solo soltó una risotada

–Me preguntas porque, jajaja no me hagas reír ese engendro tuyo debía desaparecer pero que mejor que darle una utilidad– le dijo a lo que Nick molesto le dio un fuerte golpe

– ¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo? –volvió a preguntar iracundo 

–Pues veras tu amado hijo, al parecer tenia genes mutantes y pues sacar un poco de provecho no estaba mal, después de una leves secciones de experimentos, deberías de sentirte orgulloso del gran mercenario en que se convirtió, ¿Cuántos años tendría ahorita?, oh si 16-17 total orgullo, debería mencionar a cuantas personas había matado, jajaja, una lástima que tu querido Coulson lo haya podido alejar de mi hace un par de años – Fury no pudo seguir escuchando el parloteo de Pierce tomo su arma para dispararle al culpable del sufrimiento de su familia 

–Señor ¿está bien? –pregunto Natasha quien escucho todo lo ocurrido, ella ya sabía que Nick y Coulson tenían un hijo, incluso fue en una de las intensas búsquedas que empezaron desde hace ya tanto tiempo que la encontraron a ella trayéndola consigo y en otra de las tantas búsquedas encontraron a Clint ambos como unos pequeños problemáticos de apenas unos doce y once años de edad, Coulson siempre tratado de darles tanto amor como podía gracias a él y Fury ambos chicos se habían convertido en lo que hoy eran, por eso aunque ni Fury ni Coulson supieran ellos mismos habían buscado pistas para dar con el más pequeño. Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Hill atravesó del comunicador 

–Señor el capitán Rogers ha sido herido debemos trasladarlo a un hospital

–Hill encárgate de lo necesario para el capitán, mi muerte debe seguir en secreto, Nat hija encárgate de la prensa que para ahora ya debe de estar loca, yo iré a decirle a Stark del capitán –ordeno para después marcharse

Torre Stark

–Tony amor tengo que irme ya, pero recuerda siempre estaré contigo cada que me necesites solo llámame yo vendré y tu mi pequeña arañita cuida de mami por mi ok

–si Abu yo cuidare de mami siempre– había dicho el pequeño castaño 

–Nos vemos pet, luego jugaremos con las burbujas que Fenrir hace con su magia, son asombrosas, de muchos colores– le había dicho la risueña Torunn 

Después de una despedida entre los niños, maría desapareció para aparecer en su palacio donde fue recibida por su fiel sirviente la mismísima May Parker

–Tía May, tía May hoy fuimos a la casa del tío Tony y vimos a Pet–decían unos niños emocionados pues ya conocían a la mujer que en ocasiones acompañaba a su abuela

–Qué bueno niños ahora vayan un rato a jugar–les dijo y los niños obedecieron

–Es tiempo mi querida May, tiempo que regreses a los vivos 

Mientras Tony jugaba con Peter Fury llego siendo Jarvis quien lo dejo pasar

–Señor Stark, mr. Fury está en la torre

–Peter cariño ves a jugar un rato con babas, y tus babas más te vale cuidar bien a Peter

–Sí, vamos babas te enseñare a construir un motor– decía el pequeño de 6 años

–Veo que el pequeño se parece mucho a ti–dijo Fury sentándose en el sofá

–Dios mío Nick pero ¿qué te ha pasado?, Steve… ¿ha pasado algo con la misión, donde esta Steve? –dijo un poco alarmado Tony 

–No te preocupes la misión fue un éxito, yo encontré a mi esposo he hijo sabes y esto fue necesario– Tony se alivió un poco, pero se desconcertó con la mención de que Fury había encontrado a Coulson tomo su teléfono y después de unos cuantos movimientos envió unos archivos a la línea personal de Fury

–Te has tardado, hace algún tiempo encontré algunas cosas pero Coulson no me dijo dónde estaba lo único que pude hacer fue ayudarlo con algunos suministros, siento mucho no decirte pero eso era cuestión de Coulson…

–Lo sé por ello quiero agradecerte y ahora más con esto, aunque también he venido aquí para avisarte que Steve está en el Hospital

– ¡Que!… y ahora me lo dices, espera, Jarvis dile a Peter que venga vamos a salir

Barón Wolfgang von Strucker se encontraba viendo unos papeles y fotos donde aparecían Steve y Tony en el día de su boda y luego en una pantalla a una joven de cabellos rojo y otro de cabellos blancos–Shield ya no representa amenaza solo los vengadores pero para destruirlos solo hace falta eliminar a su pilar– se dijo siendo escuchado por su subordinada quien sonrió satisfecha

Cuando Tony llego al Hospital dejo a Peter con María Hill y fue directo a ver a su esposo escuchando parte de una conversación que Steve tenía con Falcón

–No tienes que venir conmigo– le había dicho Steve

–Lo has decidido, y él es una persona muy querida para ti, asi que cuando empezamos –fue lo que le dijo Wilson

Tony irrumpió ya antes en el camino Fury le había contado un tanto las cosa y un poco referente a ese tal Bucky, si era importante para su capi lo apoyaría pues tampoco podría dejar a un amigo, aunque al entrar algo en la mira de Steve le dijo que ya nada sería lo mismo, aun asi se acercó al él y le dio un tierno beso dejando a Sam carraspeando por lo visto, Tony se separó de Steve volteando a ver a la otra persona que estaba en la habitación.

–Sr. Stark

–Sam…, no me digas Sr. Stark te dije que no me gustaba– le dijo y Steve un ya celoso pregunto – ¿se conocen?

–sí, el sr. Digo tony fue quien creo las a las mecánicas que me hacen Falcón, pero ustedes están… ya saben…–Steve un tanto posesivo coloco su mano sobre la cintura de su Tony

–Sam te presento a mi esposo –dijo Rogers haciendo que Tony se sintiera feliz de los claros celos de su esposo

–ahora entiendo como de bien se adaptó a esta nueva época capitán –dijo Wilson para después reír, luego de ello un niño de cabellos castaños entro corriendo gritando 

– ¡papi!, ¡papi!, mami dice que salvaste muchas persona– dejando a un más sorprendido Falcón

Un Bucky vestido de forma normal camina por una exhibición de del Capitán América en el Smithsoniano buscando respuestas sobre su pasado y se detiene a leer acerca de sí mismo, dándose cuenta que aquel hombre ese tal Rogers que tanto insistía en conocerlo decía la verdad


	20. CAPITULO 20.- EL MUNDO OSCURO “LA LOCURA DE ODÍN”

– ¿Y cómo fue que llego aquí?, ¿acaso padre de todo al fin había enloquecido?–esas y más eran las irremediables preguntas que se hacía Loki mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en su celda, cosa que solo Thor sabia ya que era el único capaz de ver a través de sus hechizos.

Después de que su madre apareciera para llevarse a sus pequeños bebes, Loki se había pues triste de la misma forma que cuando su padres Frigga y Odín los llevaban a las montañas, Thor como buen esposo lo llevo a su habitación para que descansaran y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba, ya pensaban en idear un plan y contarle a Odín y Frigga para estar todos alertas a cualquier anormalidad, Thor se encontraba sentado con Loki sobre sus piernas, posando sus manos sobre el creciente bulto de dos meses bajo las ropas de su amado, quien apenas hace un par de días se había enterado de su segundo embarazo, algo que solo ellos dos sabían, querían anunciarlo, dar la sorpresa pronto a sus padres y el reino, pero sorpresa se llevaron ellos cuando se escucharon las puertas de su habitación abriéndose y varios soldados entrando.

– ¿Pero qué ofensa es esta la de interrumpir en mis aposentos y los de mi amado? –Había ladrado Thor muy enojado.

–Lo sentimos mi príncipe, son ordenes de su padre–le dijo uno de los soldados 

–¿Ordenes de él?, y ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?, interrumpir mientras descanso con mi esposo–dijo nuevamente Thor ahora dejando sentado a Loki en el sofá y parándose para encarar a los intrusos, otro soldado paso a las manos del que habló primero una especie de pergamino donde se podía apreciar el cello real de la corona de Asgar

–Por órdenes del gran padre de todo y rey de Asgar Odín hemos venido para arrestar a Loki Laufeyson por traición al reino y adulterio–dijo el soldado mientras los otros intentaban acercase a Loki quien instintivamente se había puesto detrás de Thor mientras con sus brazos protegía su valiosa carga.

–Thor…–había llamado con un poco de miedo a su amado quien se había puesto entre los soldados y él

–Deben de estar bromeando, esas son calumnias, sobre mi cadáver apartaran a Loki de mis brazos–bramo Thor enfurecido llamando a su mjornil preparándose para la lucha.

–Señor por favor no complique más nuestro trabajo, tenemos órdenes directas de padre de todo de llevar a el señor Loki a la sala de tronos ya sea por las buenas o por las malas –dijo para después ser lanzado por Thor al otro lado del pasillo, pero siendo superados en números y con la preocupación de que Loki y su bebe se hicieran daño fue distraído y otros soldados llegaron al príncipe jotun.

– ¡Thor! – gritó Loki al verse acorralado por más de un soldado siendo jaloneado, al ver que muy probablemente podría lastimar a Loki si lanzaba un rayo opto por algo mejor.

– ¡Basta!, será mejor que lo suelten yo mismo lo escoltare a la sala del trono, es mi esposo y es mi derecho–los soldados acataron inmediatamente pues el rostro del dios del trueno denotaba furia hasta por los poros

–Pónganle las cadenas y el bozal–ladro el soldado, Thor solo gruño e iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada de miedo de Loki opto por callar y siendo el mismo quien se las pusiera

–Tranquilo cariño, se fuerte por él bebe, yo no dejare que nada malo les pase confía en mí, pon un campo protector a nuestro pequeñín–le susurró en el oído mientras terminaba de cerrar el bozal a lo que Loki dio un leve asentimiento solo perceptible para Thor y unas pequeñas chispas verdes salieron de sus dedos para llegar a su vientre. Loki llego al trono Frigga no podía creerlo, menos que Odín lo encadenara de esa forma, por falsas acusaciones

–Padre debe haber un mal entendido tú sabes que Loki no me ha sido infiel, lo sabes padre por favor da la orden de que lo liberen

–No… como rey de Asgar tengo que hacer cumplir las leyes, de no ser por Frigga Loki hace tiempo estaría encerrado en los calabozos, fuera déjenme solo con el prisionero

Todos salieron a excepción de Thor que por nada dejaría solo a su amado, cuando todos salieron Odín gran padre de todo llevo sus manos a su cabeza luchando con todas las fuerzas por mantener a raya la presencia que yacía en ella.

– ¿Padre?... –dijo Thor preocupado acercándose hasta el 

–Quítale el bozal–dijo ya sentado en su trono

–Hijos míos, me temo que no puedo controlar esto por mucho tiempo, mi mente está siendo consumida, Loki hijo mío perdóname porque te estoy exponiendo, es la mejor manera que tengo de protegerte, Thor a partir de este momento es tu turno, no me digan nada de sus acciones solo hagan lo que crean es necesario…

–P-Padre…–dijo Loki tratando de acercarse pero un nuevo dolor en la cabeza de Odín se hizo presente, un poco antes de que aquel ser recuperara su fuerza pudo decir

– ¡Guardias!, llévenlo a las mazmorras que fueron designadas para el antes de que se casara con el príncipe, Loki es condenado a permanecer allí bajo cargos de adulterio

– ¡No…! padre por favor, no hagas esto –le exclamo Loki algo desesperado, desesperado por que vio el sufrimiento en los ojos de Odín y como aquella mirada sabia se iba perdiendo entre una de oscuridad, no podía permitir que sea lo que estuviera atormentando al gran rey lo destruyera debería haber otra forma y el la encontraría, ya en las mazmorras Thor se le acercó pero desde que salió de la sala del trono no volvió a dirigir una sola palabra

–No puedo creer que me hayas engañado Loki, ya sabía yo que alguien como tú no podría cambiar– le dijo acercándose a donde estaba sentado Loki dentro de la prisión, siendo escuchado por los prisioneros y los guardias

–Thor, ¿Por qué dice eso?, sabes que nade de eso es cierto, lo sabes Thor–le dijo Loki con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Thor lo tomó de los cabellos y le alzo la cara en llanto inclinándose sobre su amado para susurrarle

–Shh…tranquilo amor te creo, pero por ahora sígueme el juego, crea una ilusión cariño–le dijo Thor soltando de manera brusca o al menos eso era lo que los prisioneros y guardias creían, todos quedando asombrados por el repentino cambio de dios de las mentiras quien de estar suplicando porque el dios del trueno le creyera se comenzó a reír de forma burlesca

–jajaja… y que creías, que me quedaría de brazos cruzados después de humillarme de la forma que hicieron, que te seria fiel como toda buena esposa–le había gritado en la ilusión enfrascándose en una pelea de palabras que aparentemente dejaban a él gran dios triste por la vil traición, Thor al ver la ilusión creada alzo una ceja, su amado había hecho un gran trabajo, pero su corazón se rompió al voltear la mirada y ver a su pequeño dios de las mentiras hipando del llanto

–Tranquilo amor, no llores, no es bueno para nuestro hijo–le dijo dándole un beso en cada mejilla donde escurrían gruesas lágrimas, Loki solo se acurruco en su regazo enterrando el rostro en el musculoso pecho de su esposo hasta que por fin las palabras le salieron

–Thor…padre… algo no está bien su mirada no es la de él, tenemos que salvarlo quiero que nuestro hijo conozca a sus abuelo y no quiero tener que tener a mi bebe en este lugar– le dijo aferrándose de nueva cuenta a Thor

–Tranquilo bebe, no te preocupes claro que nuestro hijo tendrá a su abuelo Odín para rato solo déjamelo a mí, te sacare de aquí solo necesito un poco de tiempo, escucha amor pediré ayuda a los tres guerreros, tú por ahora permanece aquí y cuida de nuestro hijo, es hora de marcharme bebe, cree en mí, vendré por ti jamás permitiría que algo les pase–dicho ello y con un Loki más tranquilo salió del calabozo tal como el Thor de la ilusión salía.

Inglaterra

Jane se encontraba en una cita a ciega en un lujosos restaurant con un hombre de nombre Richard, una comida un tanto rara pues a decir verdad Jane estaba algo nerviosa tanto que llevaba 10 minutos leyendo el menú hasta que su enamorado se atrevió a empezar una conversación atreves de un hola en una servilleta, aunque la cita se vio interrumpida por Darcy

–Richard ella es Darcy– había presentado Jane un poco apenada por el atrevimiento de su amiga

–La esa cosa científica que ya no te interesa tal vez hoy quieras usarla

–Umm no sirve–seguido de ello golpeo el aparatito en la mesa y después corriendo a su amiga por interrumpir su cita

–Creo que pediré tilapia–dijo Richard y luego Jane repitiendo varias veces “tilapia”

– Jane creo que en lugar de repetir tilapia muchas veces debes acompañarla 

–Richard de verdad lo siento, deberás si me divertí–Jane salió del restaurante y con Darcy se dirigió al sitio donde se mostraba aquella anormalidad, no sin antes tratar de llamar a Erik Selvig.

Jane noto nuevas lecturas dirigiéndose a donde se hacían más intensas, caminaba hacia una puerta cuando una misteriosa fuerza la jalo llevándola a una especie como de cueva donde en medio se encontraba unas rocas que dejaban ver una luz roja entre ellas, Jane se acercó sin notar el peligro al tocar la roca la extraña luz la atacó metiéndose en su sistema haciendo que se desmayara.

–La convergencia regresa, es hora de atacar Asgar– dijo Malekith en su nave siendo escuchados por sus dos más cercanos sirvientes

Thor llego a donde Heimdal en busca de ayuda para sacar a Loki de Asgar, en donde se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la convergencia y las estrellas hablando de lo hermoso de ellas 

–Yo no veo nada– dijo Thor refiriéndose a las estrellas

–Tal vez no sea la hermosura que buscas – le dijo Heimdal refiriéndose a Loki

– ¿Cómo esta Jane? –pregunto Thor como en ocasiones lo hacía pues a pesar de todo le tenía un gran aprecio

–Ella estudia la convergencia aunque no lo sepa, ella… no la veo–dijo Heimdal con lo que Thor fue en busca de la que alguna vez fuera su novia. Después de que Jane y Darcy hablaran, lluvia y truenos se escuchaban algo muy raro pues solo donde ellas estaban no caía agua, con lo que se percataron de la presencia del dios asgardiano, Jane se acercó a Thor quien le devolvió una sonrisa, plas se escuchó una cachetada

–Lo siento es solo que hoy ha sido un día extraño–Plas otra cachetada

–Bueno eso es por haber terminado conmigo, casarte y no invitarme a la boda

–Lo siento Jane, pero pensé que sería lo mejor para ti y Loki

Jane iba a hablar de nueva cuenta, pero fue interrumpida por Darcy quien le decía que serían arrestados, un policía quiso detenerla pero fue lanzado por una extraña fuerza, Thor al percatarse de ello decidió que tenía que llevarla a Asgar pues presentía nada bueno saldría de ello.

En Asgar Frigga conoció a la bella mujer por la cual su hijo menor sintió celos, la examinaron para ver lo que estaba afectando a Foster, Odín padre de todo había regañado a Thor de traer a la terrestre, pero después de presenciar un episodio de expulsión de aquella extraña magia del cuerpo de la científica opto por contarle a su hijo sobre el Aether

–Pensé que solo era un mito –dijo Thor

–Todos los pensamos hijo, pero tal parece que no es asi, La Midgardiana tiene que morir por el bien de los nueve reinos–dijo Odín 

–No lo puedo permitir, tiene que haber alguna forma de destruir el Aether y que no caiga en manos equivocadas– le dijo Thor sabía que en estos momentos su padre no estaba bien y algo tenía que hacer para poder salvar a todos y proteger a su familia

Las alarmas del reino sonaron una enorme nave que ante la vista de todos a excepción de la de Heimdal era invisible se dirigía al palacio, siendo detenida por el guardián, aunque no sirviera de nada pues nuevas naves se acercaron disparando al reino, al ver ello Heimdal intento poner un campo de fuerza pero todo fue en vano las naves lograron destruir el campo de fuerza adentrándose en busca de lo que su amo Malekith quería, el Aether.

Loki estaba muy nervioso, uno de los presos se había convertido en un extraño ser, destruyendo y liberando de su celdas a los criminales, se sintió aliviado cuando aquel ser no le dio importancia a su presencia, la extraña criatura solo le dio una mirada condescendiente 

–Es mejor salir por aquella puerta–le dijo Loki tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía y hacer que el monstruo aquel desapareciera por el bien de su bebe, este desapareció por donde le dijo y Loki suspiro aún más aliviado, aunque fuera de su celda la batalla campal se hizo presente donde los guardia trataban de someter a los reos, Thor al escuchar lo de los calabozos corrió de inmediato para asegurarse de que su hijo y esposo estuvieran a salvo, dejando a Jane al cuidado de su madre.


End file.
